


Letting Go

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other characters make cameos here and there, Post canon, Slow Burn, Weird Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: One after another, Kaiba Seto finds himself obsessed. With cards. With winning. With people. It's as natural as breathing to him. Age, however, has tempered his obsessions, though he still strives to open up KaibaLand wherever he can. With the San Francisco location's opening falling behind schedule, he takes a trip to correct it, in the process running into an old acquaintance...





	1. Chapter 1

Contrary to popular belief, Kaiba Seto felt things. More things than he really knew what to do with on a daily basis. His icy exterior functioned simply as a mask to keep people at bay, to prevent anyone from learning his weaknesses. He'd drop his defenses around Mokuba. His younger brother had seen him before Gozaburo had entered their lives. He knew what Seto had been like before Kaiba had been attached to his name. He didn't need to hide himself from Mokuba.

Regardless, he still felt bad for having a complete meltdown in front of his brother, trembling in rage and screaming over the phone, before eventually throwing his paperwork all over the floor. The papers were quickly joined by the phone.

"What's wrong?" the younger Kaiba had queried carefully.

"Those fucking idiots in California." He couldn't bring himself to explain further, hoping the Mokuba would just know what was wrong. KaibaLand USA had been undergoing construction for the last few months. He'd been hopeful for a launch in the early spring. His phone call had illuminated him to the fact that the opening would not only be way behind schedule, at least another year would be required, but it was also already way over budget.

"Easy, nii-sama," Mokuba chided then, frowning at him. It almost seemed strange now, looking at Mokuba and seeing just how much he'd grown. He'd be graduating from college in a couple of months. He'd outgrown his messy hairstyle and now kept his hair cropped short, his dark purple eyes still sparkling with mischief. He was tall and thin but still way more muscled than Seto would ever be. He was more handsome and more personable. Everyone loved him. He was the face of KaibaCorp now, and it was a relief to some degree, because despite how flashy Seto had been in the past, it was far easier to linger in the shadows. "It'll sort itself out in time. Since when do projects ever go smoothly?" He said it with a lopsided grin, shrugging in that oh so familiar way. Seto was proud of him. For how well he'd turned out despite their tumultuous childhood. Mokuba was his shining achievement and knowing that he'd turned out so well-adjusted, happy, and loved made every sacrifice Seto had made for him worth it.

"Hnn," he agreed noncommittally. He wasn't going to be able to let the lax attitude of the California branch slide. He couldn't. It went against his personality. For lack of a better term, he was obsessive. He knew it. He'd known it for a long time. His whole life had been chasing one obsession after another. Finding him and Mokuba a future. Overthrowing Gozaburo. Finding the Blue Eyes cards. Defeating Yugi. Trying to defeat Yugi again. And again. And then after he'd resurrected Atem and realized the Pharoah would never let him win, he'd accepted his defeat at long last. After that, he'd turned his obsessive personality onto expanding KaibaLand. Two successful parks in Japan and one in New York. The fact that the California launch was going to be delayed was unacceptable.

Mokuba started laughing then, finding amusement at his displeasure. "Listen, if it's going to bother you so much, just stick around until I graduate. Then I'll run things here while you go scare them back into shape."

It wasn't a bad idea. Mokuba could handle the Japanese branch now, and he could go make sure those idiots stopped messing up his plans. "We'll do that, then," he agreed tersely. The grin on Mokuba's face let him know his younger brother was ecstatic to have a chance to prove himself.

He'd arrived in California without any fanfare, something he'd appreciated because he could hardly arrive somewhere new in Japan without paparazzi or fans swarming him. Most of his employees weren't even aware that he'd be there. He'd only given a handful of the upper level management notice, a courtesy he only extended because he wanted to be sure they would have an office prepared for him. That had been on Friday afternoon. It was now Sunday morning, and he wanted to sleep off his jet lag, but he knew that even if he climbed into bed, he wouldn't sleep for very long. So instead he settled himself into the penthouse suite he'd reserved for his stay in the US and opened his computer to hopefully get some work done.

He wasn't sure how long had passed since he'd started working, but the sun was starting to set, and begrudgingly, he prepared himself for bed. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours, and when he checked his phone, he saw that it was only 10 pm. There was a lot of night left. With a sigh, he stood up. It was pointless to fight against the insomnia. Instead, he redressed, donning a simple pair of jeans and a black pull over sweater, snatched up his phone, and headed out. There had to be a bar or something nearby, and if nothing else, the alcohol would help him get to sleep.

He didn't have to go far, as he settled on a barstool in the hotel lobby, staring intently at his phone as he messaged Mokuba to check up on him. "How can I help ya?" the bartender asked.

"Gin and tonic," he answered, not looking up from the message he was typing out.

After only a short moment, he saw the drink placed in front of him in his peripheral vision. "Here ya go, Kaiba," the bartender said coyly, voice impish and strangely familiar. He looked up only to discover, to his utter shock, that Jounouchi stood in front of him.

He schooled the astonishment from his face. "Jounouchi," he greeted distantly. He almost wouldn't have realized it was him except for his familiar voice and his eyes. His hair was cut short, neatly styled away from his face and a darker shade of blonde than he remembered.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend, Kaiba?" he asked, teasing.

"Remind me exactly when were we friends?" Kaiba returned, voice icier than he meant it to be. He was actually kind of glad for the familiar face, but he wouldn't let that show.

"Cold-hearted as ever, ya bastard," Jounouchi said, shaking his head as he smiled in amusement. "Old habits die hard?"

"It seems your habit of being incessantly annoying is still intact, as well," he returned.

"Some things never change," he said as he leaned forward for emphasis, his grinning face way too close to Seto's own face for comfort. It was probably an attempt to be even more irritating. Seto grabbed the drink set on the bar and brought it to his lips so he could take a sip.

"I'm surprised, Jounouchi," he started after he'd swallowed. "I'd thought you'd make second rate drinks to match your dueling skills, but surprisingly, this is decent."

"Awww," he replied sarcastically, "you complimented me."

"It was an insult," he shot back, feeling irritation building again. This was different than his other past encounters with the blonde. In the past, it had been easy to press Jounouchi's buttons and get a rise out of him. He'd obviously grown up in the time that had passed since high school, no longer easily baited. Seto wasn't exactly sure why that fact was bothering him so much. Frowning, he took another drink, downing more of the clear beverage.

Jounouchi cleared his throat as Seto put the glass back down on the counter. "So… uh… what brings you to California?"

"Work," he stated bluntly.

"'Course," Jounouchi replied. "Going to be here long?"

He shrugged. "As long as I need to be."

Jounouchi simply nodded. "Need another drink?" he asked.

He nodded, and the drink was brought. The conversation waned after that, Jounouchi returning to his work, cleaning the bar counter off and helping out another couple of customers who'd arrived. He'd left after that, leaving behind cash to pay for his drinks and plenty extra as tip. Despite knowing Jounouchi personally, he knew tipping the bartender was customary in America, and he figured Jounouchi could use the extra cash.

He made his way back to his room, stripping down to only his boxers and then climbed in bed. He sighed heavily as he tried to get to sleep. His thoughts turned to his youth, the surprise meeting with Jounouchi making him feel almost nostalgic for times past. For the rush of competing, of verbal spats, of the countless life or death situations that arose way too frequently. It wasn't a good time, he realized, not in any way that a normal person would consider pleasant or fun. But it had been exhilarating, and he'd felt alive. He didn't really think he'd felt truly alive for the last five years or so. He'd brought back Atem. He'd gotten in his final duel, and then he'd had nothing left. It was as though he'd lost his purpose. He scowled and rolled over. Ignoring these feelings was far easier than actually dealing with them. He closed his eyes, and breathed a deep breath, hoping that sleep would come quickly.

The next day had come much too quickly for the sleep deprived CEO. He'd slept for maybe three hours, and then had groggily made his way to the San Francisco office. A security guard greeted him quickly, obviously expecting his arrival, and quickly notified the man in charge of this particular branch office, Wade Walter. "Mr. Kaiba," the man said as he approached, his graying hair combed into place but his suit looking just a tad too big for him. He extended his hand, expecting a handshake.

Seto ignored the gesture pointedly, instead indicating that he wanted to be shown to his office. He heard the man audibly gulp, and then say, "Follow me."

It was a quiet ride up the elevator to the second floor. He was led to his office, a spacious room, though smaller than the one he had at headquarters. He set his briefcase down and then sat in his chair before leveling a stern look at his subordinate. "Mr. Walter, I assume you know why I'm here."

The man nodded, keeping his eyes averted.

"I'll be frank. I am extremely disappointed to learn how far behind schedule the launch of KaibaWorld has fallen. I am here to oversee the project personally."

"Very well, Mr. Kaiba," he agreed, though it wasn't like he could do anything else under Seto's withering gaze.

"I want all of the files brought to me immediately. I want to see every document, every drawing produced, every schedule drafted, and every email sent on the project."

"I'll see that you get them, sir," the man said timidly. Seto dismissed him with a wave of his hand and then sighed. This was going to be a long week.

The rest of his day had predictably been a clusterfuck. Everyone who thought they were somebody came into his office and tried to get in his good graces. It was just utterly tiring having to deal with so many people. This was why he'd had a secretary in Japan, primarily as a way to screen out unwanted visitors, but he supposed the novelty of having the CEO on site and the curiosity would wear off soon enough.

He dragged himself back to the hotel as soon as he could, glad that it was within walking distance. He stripped as soon as he closed the door to his room, leaving clothes in haphazard piles on the floor as he moved to collapse in bed. He had work to do, but the idea of actually doing it seemed undesirable. Instead, he simply rested on his stomach in bed until he could no longer fight against the hunger he felt.

Putting on a more casual outfit, he headed back out, using his phone to find a nearby restaurant for dinner. He reached out to open the door, holding it open for a small group heading out, and lo and behold, Jounouchi strolled out with them. "Kaiba," he greeted casually, though Seto clearly heard the surprise in his voice.

"Jounouchi," he returned quickly.

One of the two young women in the group turned around. "Oh Jou, you know this hottie?" She sidled up beside the blonde, taking his hand.

He nodded. "You ought to, too," he remarked, eyes glimmering with amusement. "He's your boss."

Her eyes went wide, and she fumbled over her words to apologize. "Sorry, Mr. Kaiba. I didn't realize… I wouldn't have said something like that if I'd known."

"Hnn," he returned, not bothering to give a proper answer.

"This is my girlfriend," Jounouchi then added, taking the woman's hand once more. She was pretty enough, Kaiba thought. Brown hair, blue eyes. Tall but not too tall. Not that he really cared. "Alexa."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Kaiba, sir," she said sincerely. "And sorry about calling you a hottie. Not that it's not true. I mean… I… Uh… We should go, Jou." She tugged at his arm, obviously embarrassed and wanting to head off with their waiting friends.

"See ya around, rich boy," Jounouchi called, chuckling as he turned to leave with his friends. Not the friends Kaiba associated him with, but a new one.

He grunted in annoyance and simply walked into the restaurant. He'd been here for two days and had run into Jounouchi just as many times. It was admittedly just a little nice to see the familiar face, but if he honestly believed in God, he'd have said it felt like the deity was mocking him. Jounouchi Katsuya was far from the familiar face he'd prefer.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Seto called a meeting in the afternoon with the team responsible for building the amusement park. After reviewing the information he'd been given, he had a thorough idea of why the project was behind now, and while he couldn't exactly blame anyone from his company for the contractors not fulfilling the terms of their contract, he wanted to impress upon his employees exactly how important building the amusement park was to him. He wasn't so unreasonable that he'd hold them to the original deadline, but he needed to express to them that the continued lack of urgency would jeopardize their continued employment. He was sitting in the conference room, awaiting the arrival of the team with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

They trickled in just before the designated meeting time, and Kaiba was surprised to notice that Jounouchi's girlfriend sat in the room. She sent him a sheepish smile and a small nod, which he pointedly ignored. He would not allow any sort of familiarity with an employee. The meeting took about an hour, and he lectured them on their lack of care when picking contractors to build. The whole mess could have easily been avoided. No one said a word, and upon the meeting's completion, they all walked out silently with their shoulders slumped forward in defeat. It wasn't necessarily ideal to have discouraged employees, as they tended to underperform, but they now fully understood what he expected of them and that he would not tolerate incompetence. Tomorrow, he would give them a more motivational speech to improve morale, and then he would remain directly involved in the process going forward.

He walked from the conference room and back to his small office. It really didn't feel like his at all. Not being able to see the city below him actually was irksome, as he'd grown accustomed to in his office at the main branch. He checked his email upon sitting down, replying to a few requests for interviews by directing them to his secretary to handle. She was still back in Japan, acting as Mokuba's secretary during his absence.

There was a knock on his door, and he answered, "Come in."

A young man opened the door halfway and quietly asked, "Mr. Kaiba, would you like some coffee?"

He nodded. "Black," he requested before the man could inquire further. He got back to work, calling the various contractors to discuss the breaches of contract that had occurred over the last several months, and after firmly stating that further delays would not be tolerated, he called it a day. Sometime during his slew of phone conversations, the man had brought back his coffee, still hot. The caffeine helped him feel energized, but as he finished up his calls, he decided to call it a day. He wanted to call Mokuba, and with the difference in time zones, he planned on being awake quite late that evening to discuss how things were going.

Seto stood outside of a sandwich shop, briefcase in hand, as he momentarily considered picking up something to eat before deciding against it. He would eat when he was hungry later in the evening. Particularly before he called Mokuba. His younger brother would ask if he'd eaten dinner, and he was exceptionally good at knowing when Seto was lying, so he knew he needed to eat something before that conversation. Mokuba would drop everything and fly out to see him if he thought something was wrong. He didn't want his little brother worrying like that, and he especially didn't want to distract him from what was supposed to be a valuable learning experience.

He sighed and strolled back to the hotel. He was actually tired despite the coffee he'd finished off about an hour ago. He arrived to his room, kicking off his shoes near the entrance, and then stripping out of his clothes. He didn't bother to turn the light on in the room, heading straight for the bed before collapsing into it. He curled himself up and let himself drift to sleep.

He awoke to a phone call and groaned when he realized Mokuba was calling him but quickly answered the phone. "Hey, nii-sama!" the younger Kaiba said enthusiastically.

"Hi," Seto returned, cringing as his voice was thick with sleep.

"Did I wake you up?" Mokuba asked, concern evident in his voice.

He didn't see any reason to hide the truth. "Yeah. I'm still adjusting to the time difference," he explained.

Mokuba chuckled. "Well, it has only been a few days."

"Mmm," he agreed.

"You know what helps that, nii-sama?" Mokuba questioned, which he then answered almost immediately, his voice full of mischief. "Getting laid."

"Mokuba," he said sharply, a warning to not continue.

"I'm just saying. It's proven pretty effective for getting me to sleep when I travel to other places."

"Mokuba, I don't want to hear about your… exploits."

He laughed at Seto's discomfort. It wasn't really that he was uncomfortable with sex; he was no virgin himself, but to hear his brother talk about it so casually didn't sit well. For him, casual sex was a fact of life. He was simply too busy for a proper relationship, and he didn't feel the need to date, lacking both the desire and the ability to really connect to someone, but Mokuba was a romantic and deserved to have more than just flings. "Just keep it in mind," Mokuba insisted and then briskly changed the subject. "So how is everything?"

"A mess," Seto replied. "Unsurprisingly." He climbed out of bed, standing in the dark room.

"And that's why you went," Mokuba said. "Any idea at all when you might be back?"

"It seems like it might be a while. Why? Do you think you'll get lonely without me?"

Mokuba laughed, a genuine deep laugh. "Of course, I'll get lonely without you. But I'm not worried about it. I've got friends here at home to hang out with when I'm lonely. I am worried about you, though. You don't have anyone."

He made a noise of displeasure and considered telling him about seeing Jounouchi around. It would reassure Mokuba that he wasn't entirely stranded all on his own, but he decided against it. He never allowed himself to feel lonely as he was well-adjusted to solitude, and that wouldn't change now.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Mokuba continued.

"I came back to the hotel and fell asleep, but I'm going to right after you're done acting like a worried mother."

"Nii-sama, you think coffee is an acceptable substitute for meals. I can't help it that I'm worried about you while you're away."

"I'll be fine, Mokuba," he assured.

Mokuba grumbled but accepted his reassurance. "I'll talk to you again later," he said. "Duty calls."

They exchanged farewells, and Seto flipped on the light, finding suitable clothing to wear for dinner. He went downstairs to eat at the hotel's upscale restaurant, periodically glancing over at the bar, wondering if he'd see Jounouchi there. He finished his meal, the blonde nowhere in sight, and while he hated to admit it, he was a bit disappointed. Moreso, he hated admitting that he was disappointed because he kind of liked bantering with Jounouchi. It almost seemed fun, he realized, though in the past he'd found the blonde irritating more than anything else. He headed back up to his room, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping much that night, so resigning himself to opening his laptop to read through reports and emails, getting lost in the act until the early morning hours.

He'd managed to get two more hours of sleep before he woke up, showered, and got dressed. Walking back to the office with his briefcase in tow, he wondered if he should buy a car. It was looking like he'd be here for at least a year, and while he could walk the several blocks to work and back, he would eventually want to travel to places he couldn't easily walk to. He didn't want to have to rely on unreliable public transit, so it would probably be a good idea, he decided.

He was aware that he'd arrived at the office way earlier than anyone else, though it wasn't surprising as he usually did. He pulled out his laptop, beginning his day with emails from Mokuba and other higher ups from the main branch. They needed his input on a variety of questions, and he idly wondered if this was how it would continue to be, with them not trusting Mokuba's judgement and asking for his input for everything. He was still the CEO, after all, so he supposed that was just the natural way of things. He just didn't like how they seemingly disregarded how capable Mokuba truly was.

He heard a knock on his door. "Enter," he called tersely.

Jounouchi's girlfriend entered the room, carrying a coffee. "Mr. Kaiba," she said carefully, "I brought this for you. Actually, Jou bought it for me to give to you."

"Why?" he questioned, staring her down.

She flinched. Good. "He said you… might be struggling with adjusting to the difference in time zones, and coffee would help."

"I don't need his charity," Seto replied, keeping his voice neutral but his gaze was intimidating.

She seemed to draw her shoulders up a bit at that, ready to stand her ground. "Listen, Mr. Kaiba, Jou talked about you a lot after we ran into you the other night. He thinks really highly of you."

He almost laughed. Almost. He kept his gaze on her firm. "I doubt that," he returned.

"I could tell. He talked so highly of you and your accomplishments. He's… proud of you, I guess. Being from the same town and going to the same school and having spent time with you and dueled against you."

He hummed, amused at the idea, but still incredibly skeptical. Jounouchi hated his guts. Or he'd always gotten that impression, and he'd certainly never done anything to make it unwarranted. But maybe Jounouchi had gotten over that. He had no idea. Their last two encounters hadn't been full of animosity. "Leave the coffee," he said finally, "and get to work."

"You can call me Alexa, you know," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she took the hint, leaving rather quickly after setting the coffee down on his desk. He took a sip of the hot liquid and almost spat it out. It was disgustingly sweet, too much sugar and creamer for his liking. It was like the blonde had intentionally gotten him something he'd hate. He scowled as he set the cup aside, no intentions of injesting anymore of the vile drink, and then got to work.

The lunch hour rolled around, and he stopped looking over a spreadsheet when he received a phone call. He recognized the number as one he'd called quite often during his three days here. The man, Kevin Lee, was the team lead for the KaibaLand project, and so he quickly answered. "Mr. Kaiba," the man began, "we're heading out to visit the KaibaLand site. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come along with us."

"Yes," he replied instantly. He was curious about what it actually looked like right now, so it was an easy decision. Besides, most of his things could wait until later. He'd answered the bulk of the emails he'd received overnight and likely wouldn't receive too many more until the next morning.

"Very good, sir," Mr. Lee said. "We're leaving in 15 minutes. I can come to your office on my way down, if you'd like."

Seto frowned at the overly friendly tone and felt the urge to put the man back into his place, but simply sighed instead. It really didn't matter. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"This is impromptu," Mr. Lee explained. "The electrical contractors ran into a slight problem, and they called only a few minutes ago. I need to go sort it out personally and thought you'd like to come see everything."

"I understand," Seto said briskly. "I will meet you in the lobby," he continued before ending the call abruptly.

He met up with Mr. Lee and, surprisingly, Alexa in the lobby a few short minutes later. "Well then, let's go," Mr. Lee said.

The ride was pretty much quiet, Seto sitting in the passenger seat, tapping away at his phone as he finished up replying to his emails. Alexa sat in the back seat, also busying herself with her phone. Mr. Lee drove the 45 minutes toward the outskirts of the city, eventually pulling off onto a drive that led to a fenced off area. The gate was opened for him, and he drove along the pavement. Seto looked around at the mostly bare dirt covered in asphalt, concrete bases being built for rollercoasters and backhoes moving dirt. There certainly was a long way to go.

The car was parked, and the three climbed out. Alexa made a phone call, speaking quickly and letting someone know that they'd arrived. Moments later, two men headed their way, one quite clearly a foreman based on how clean he was and the other much dirtier. Seto almost scoffed when he realized who the dirtier man was. Fucking Jounouchi. The blond was inescapable it seemed.

"Mr. Kaiba," Mr. Lee began, "let me introduce the foreman, Eric Smith."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kaiba," the man began, extending his hand out. Seto curtly returned the gesture, eager to get to business. "My electrician here, Jou, discovered an issue with how we're going to be running the conduit."

"We're gonna need more, rich boy," Jounouchi said simply, earning horrified looks from both Mr. Lee and Mr. Smith and almost making Seto chuckle. He continued on, fighting back a grin because he knew Kaiba wouldn't do anything to him, not really, and both of them were getting amusement from the higher ups worrying how his rude behavior would be perceived. "If ya want to do it to code, and ya do, trust me, you're going to need about a thousand more feet of conduit, Kaiba."

"Jou," Mr. Smith said sharply, eyes wide and questioning.

"S'no big deal," he explained. "Kaiba and I go way back. We went to the same high school."

"I'm surprised, Jounouchi," Seto said, his tone teasing more than mocking. "I never would have guessed you'd be smart enough to become an electrician. Guess old dogs can be taught new tricks."

The blonde bristled, obviously not keen on the dog comment, but if he was going to throw around old insults, Seto would be happy to return the favor. "I'm not that old," he retorted. "And I'm not stupid either. I can do anything I put my mind to with some effort."

"Except beat me in a duel, it seems," Seto returned quietly, hoping only Jounouchi would catch the comment.

Alexa shifted her attention between the two of them, obviously intrigued by their banter and seemingly somewhat surprised. She cleared her throat, redirecting the flow of the conversation. "Let's go see what needs done, shall we?" she suggested.

With a nod of his head, the foreman led the way, Jounouchi settling beside Alexa's side, sending her a happy smile which she returned. He loathed to admit it, he really did, that Jounouchi seemed happy. Content. His life, while not as glamorous as Seto's, seemed fulfilling. He wanted that, he realized. Contentment. He felt so lost recently. Unsure and unmotivated, and he simply moved automatically to the stimuli of his everyday life. Feeling content… he hadn't ever felt that. And just for once, he wanted to.

He shook the thoughts away, focusing on what Mr. Smith was telling him and nodding every once in a while to indicate that he was listening. When they arrived to where Jounouchi had encountered the issue, the blonde thoroughly explained the reason why the conduit needed rerouted, the foreman agreeing with him, and Seto sighed. "Then do it," he said. "You're the professionals."

After that, they separated, Jounouchi returning to his work and Seto continuing his tour, seeing the sites for future rides. He discussed what would be necessary to push the park's completion date forward. "I'd need more bodies doing work," Mr. Smith explained. "If I doubled the workforce here, I could easily have it finished in half the time."

"I'll think on it," Seto answered. "We'll be in touch."

Tour finished, he returned to the company building, the drive back nearly as quiet as the ride out. He didn't have much to say, and the other two seemed reluctant to speak while he was around. His thoughts turned inwards, and he realized just how surprised he was that Jounouchi was an electrician. It wasn't exactly an easy task, he knew. It required a lot of studying, an apprenticeship, and passing a test to become an electrician. Honestly, he was a bit impressed that Jounouchi had been able to manage it. But the blonde had always been full of surprises. Suddenly, another question came to mind. If Jounouchi was working as an electrician, why exactly was he a bartender, as well? He held onto the thought. With the track record he'd recently had of coincidentally running into the man, he assumed he'd see him before too long.

The rest of the week passed by without incident, and he was starting to get a feel for his new routine. A morning full of answering emails from the Japan office, followed by lunch that he often skipped, some afternoon phone calls or meetings, and then he headed back to the hotel. He'd work out in the hotel's small fitness center and then shower. Afterwards, he went to dinner, and then he returned to his room to call Mokuba. He marveled at how easily he settled into a routine, but he was a creature of habit.

It was Friday night, and thinking to break up the monotony a bit, he headed straight for the bar after eating his dinner. He didn't need to call Mokuba, as his younger brother almost certainly would be unappreciative of an early Saturday morning phone call.

He settled into the bar stool, and the bartender, a woman he didn't know, asked him what he wanted. "Whiskey. Top shelf," he answered, sliding his card to the woman to open a tab. He had no reason not to drink. She brought the drink for him quickly, moving on to help another customer, and he opened his phone to look through cars, trying to decide what he should look at the next day.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard, "I hear Land Rovers are pretty nice." He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Jounouchi," he said flatly, keeping his eyes on his phone screen, "I'd hardly consider taking advice from you."

"Not flashy enough for ya, Kaiba?"

"No, it's just that your preference for the vehicle eliminates it as an option entirely," he deadpanned, finally looking up, hoping to have irritated the man.

"Jeeze, it's not like I ever actually wanted one," he defended. "Don't let my opinion stop ya from doing what ya want."

"Like it was going to…" Seto scoffed.

And then Jounouchi grinned at him. "So… how was your week in America? Going to be headed home soon?"

Seto fixed him with an even stare. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I am. Chatting with customers is part of the job."

Seto gestured at the other customers waiting at the bar to order. "It seems that so is ignoring customers waiting for drinks."

"Emmy has that covered," he gestured at the woman behind the counter with him. "I'm not technically on shift yet anyway. And you didn't answer my question."

"It's none of your concern," Seto replied.

"Okay, whatever."

He turned and headed to the next waiting customer, taking the man's order and then quickly making the requested drink, moving with fluidity and practiced ease. It was almost graceful, a dance, and while Seto had always thought him a clumsy oaf, he moved with a controlled precision that he couldn't help but admire a bit from afar. Jounouchi worked through the ordered drinks quickly and efficiently, and the line dissipated. "Can I get ya something else, Mr. Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked with a faked subservient tone.

"Whiskey," he replied. "Same as before."

Jounouchi quickly poured him another glass. "So why are ya here?" Jounouchi asked. "Alexa said ya'd come to take a look at the progress of KaibaLand."

"I could ask you why you're here, as well," Seto replied, turning the question back at him.

He shrugged. "Just a part time job. I worked here while I was getting all my electrical certifications done. Tips pay pretty well, especially on the weekends. I work on the weekends now because it's fun. And the extra money doesn't hurt."

He nodded, indicating that he understood. "Another," he requested, having finished his glass pretty quickly.

"The mighty Kaiba Seto looking to get drunk tonight?" Jounouchi asked, pouring the drink anyway.

"Something like that," he admitted, though he wasn't really sure why. When Jounouchi gave him a surprised look, reflecting the surprise he felt within himself, he explained, "It's not like I could before. I didn't want to set a bad example for Mokuba."

Jounouchi chuckled. "Trust me, the kid can handle himself."

"How do you know that?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"He stays here, too, whenever he visits this branch." Seto could feel himself getting angry, and Jounouchi quickly moved to reassure him. "I didn't serve him until he was legal or anything like that, if that's what you're getting all worked up over. But it was pretty obvious he'd been drinking long before then. He can handle his liquor."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "He's not a little kid anymore. He drinks. He's interested in women. S'what happens. They grow up." Seto then remembered that Jounouchi had a sister and realized he was talking from a place of experience.

He sat silently for a while, contemplating just how much Mokuba had grown up in the last few years. "He's a good kid, Kaiba," Jounouchi said after a moment. "You raised him well."

Seto blinked in surprise, not fully prepared for the compliment nor for how pleased he felt from hearing it. He shoved the feeling aside, trying to mask how he felt. His gut reaction was to say something mean, to attack Jounouchi for putting him mentally off balance. It felt like weakness, and he wanted to strike out at the source of his discomfort, but he couldn't bring himself to form the words. Drawing himself together, he met the brown eyes gazing at him, concern evident. "Thanks," he breathed sulkily.

The brown eyes lit up, delight sparkling. "I'm sure it was hard. Raising him yourself. Even though—"

Seto glared at him and cut him off. He was getting tipsy, and he could feel his carefully crafted mask slipping. His feelings were surging all at once, and the voice in the back of his head chimed in, Don't show weakness. Don't let your opponent have an advantage. "Even though what? I'm so heartless? Messed up?"

"I wasn't going to say that. Ya went through a lot of shit for his sake."

"What the fuck do you know about what I went through, mutt?" His anger was flaring after Jounouchi brought up his past. Yes, anger was safe to feel. He could be angry. Jounouchi could see him angry.

Jounouchi took his glass and refilled it, expression remaining stoic. "Calm down, Kaiba. I might not know everything, but I know enough. And I know ya aren't heartless. You love Mokuba and probably nothing else except the damn Blue Eyes."

Kaiba scowled at him, sat up straight, and downed the drink in front of him in a single swallow. Without another word, he put the glass down and stood up, throwing down cash and turning to leave.

"Listen, Kaiba," Jounouchi said from behind him, making him pause long enough to listen, "ya don't need to hide how ya really feel, okay? You're allowed to let people know that ya feel happy when someone tells ya that ya did a good job raising your brother. That ya both turned out great even though it was tough. No one expects ya to behave like ya aren't human. And I'm sorry that I upset ya."

He nodded his head curtly and then left without a word. But Jounouchi's words rang in his head. He fell asleep with them in his head, and then woke up with them swirling around his consciousness. They echoed in his head as he bent down and picked up an envelope slid under the door, his card which he'd forgotten to get last night before storming off, with a sloppy note written on it telling him that he wouldn't stay rich if he left his money laying around like that. It wouldn't leave him alone even as he called for a taxi. Hearing Jounouchi's voice echoing in his head was going to drive him insane. It kept irritating him even as he went to look at cars and then drove home in a fucking Range Rover.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba Seto tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of his new Land Rover. At least Jounouchi had been right about how nice the car was. Not that he was going to actually tell Jounouchi that he was right or anything.

His week had passed by in spectacular monotony, emails, phone calls, and meetings filling up his day, while his evening routine remained unchanged. He was still busy and there was always work to be done. He parked, got out of the car and stretched, his back popping as he did so, relieving built up tension. Briefly, he considered going to get a massage, but the idea was abandoned when his phone rang. Mokuba.

“Hello,” he greeted warmly, answering as he headed into the hotel.

“Hey!” Mokuba began. “How’s it going over there?”

“Well,” he replied.

“That doesn’t give me a lot to work with, Seto,” his younger brother chided.

“I’m eating my at least two meals a day, and while it is not going exactly per my ideal schedule, the KaibaLand construction has been expedited,” he answered matter-of-factly as he entered his room.

“The expense reports showed that you purchased a car,” Mokuba began.

“It’s for company purposes. I do have to travel on occasion.”

Mokuba sighed. “Which is fine. But using company funds will get you in trouble with the board of directors. Especially if it’s not an economical choice.”

“Take it out of my paycheck,” he replied in return snippily. “Oh wait… it’s all my money anyway.”

“Seto,” Mokuba said, sounding disapproving, “I know it’s kind of just how you are, but don’t act so rashly.”

“I’m not being rash. I needed a car. I didn’t even get a really pricey one. I’ll use it to get to meetings and the like.”

“Okay,“ the younger Kaiba agreed, “but you have to promise to not do stuff like this without telling me first. The board was all over my ass about it this morning, and I didn’t know what to tell them. I had no explanation. And I’d really rather not be put in that situation again.”

Seto scowled, but he understood. He’d had his own fair share of admonishments over decisions the board thought were too iffy. “I’ll be sure to let you know in the future,” he promised. “I won’t put you through that again.” Mokuba sighed in relief, and the conversation shifted to more light-hearted topics as Mokuba simply chattered on about various things going on at both headquarters and within his friend circle.

Suddenly, Seto recalled something from the week prior, which also reminded him that it was, indeed, Friday evening, and he should really go bother Jounouchi while he was trying to work. “I ran into Jounouchi,” Seto said abruptly, cutting Mokuba off mid-sentence. He was well aware of the accusatory tone in his voice, and he knew Mokuba had heard it, too.

“Oh yeah,” Mokuba said, obviously feigning surprise. “I forgot he worked at the bar there.”

“You also forgot to mention that you were drinking underage.”

Mokuba made a snorting sound from the other side of the line, and Seto didn’t need to see his face to know what expression he was making. Mokuba almost certainly was fighting back laughter and also looking moderately exasperated. “Everyone drinks in college,” he replied dismissively. “Also, how would you know? It’s not like Jounouchi served me while I was underage or anything.”

“He assured me that he had not. But he did say you’d seemed well-versed in drinking when you finally did reach the appropriate age.”

“Weird,” Mokuba commented. “I can’t believe you two willingly spoke to each other long enough to find that out. I thought he was… What was it you said? ‘A third-rate duelist unworthy of’ your attention.”

“He likely still is,” Seto replied casually. “I only interact with him because I must if I want something to drink here.” A lie he knew, and he hoped Mokuba wouldn’t see through it. He didn’t say anything to indicate that he had though. Truthfully, Seto was very cognizant of the fact that he was visiting the bar specifically to visit Jounouchi. He didn’t even bother going if the blonde was unlikely to be there, but he would not tell his little brother that.

“Try to be nice,” Mokuba advised. “He’s the closest thing to reliable you have out there.”

Seto scoffed. “He’s far from reliable.”

“You’re wrong, Seto. He’s always there for the people he cares about. He’d help you out in a heartbeat if you asked.”

“As if I’d need his help,” Seto remarked.

“He could help you get laid," Mokuba stated deviously, and he couldn’t help the scowl that formed on his face at the comment.

“I fail to see how that is relevant in any way,” he returned crossly, not at all amused. “And I can manage that on my own without help if I chose to.”

Mokuba returned a scoff of disbelief. “As though you have any chance on your own. You’re such a prude.”

Seto fought down the urge to argue, not wanting to delve into his short sexual history with his little brother. Instead, he simply ended the conversation, no longer entertaining Mokuba’s teasing. “I have to get changed and go for dinner now. I’ll talk to you later.”

Mokuba made a sound like he was going to protest, but then he simply replied, “Good bye, Seto. I’ll talk to you later.”

Call disconnected, he set about his normal routine. A work out, followed by a shower and getting changed before leaving to get dinner. He still felt irritated about the call with Mokuba, but he still took himself to the bar after his meal was completed.

“What’s eatin’ ya?” Jounouchi asked casually as he settled onto the stool.

He hadn’t realized he’d been scowling so hard until he physically felt how downturned his lips were. In response to the question, he simply grunted.

“Okay then, Mr. Sunshine,” Jounouchi said incredulously. “What can I make for ya?”

“Whiskey,” he replied snippily.

“Comin’ right up,” was the easy response.

His drink was placed before him after only a few seconds, and he sipped at the beverage. He was far from being in the mood to talk, but the expectant look on Jounouchi’s face made him plenty aware that he’d get no respite from the other’s curiosity. But honestly, isn’t that what he’d wanted and why he was here? If he didn’t want to socialize with Jounouchi, then why even bother coming to the bar in the first place? With a sigh, he finally said, “Mokuba was being a brat on the phone.” He’d answered the initial question he’d been asked.

“He’s harmless,” Jounouchi responded with an easy-going smile.

“He knows which buttons to push to really irritate me.”

Jounouchi sent him a relaxed grin. “I do believe he and I have always shared that quality,” he said teasingly.

“It’s different,” Seto admitted after a moment. “Mokuba does it intentionally. I think with you, it’s simply that you exist.” He realized how mean it sounded as the words left his mouth, and while it hadn’t been his intention to pick a fight, he wondered if it might spark one.

Jounouchi instead shrugged, obviously trying to let the unintentional jab slide. “We’ve always been two sides of the same coin,” Jounouchi said quietly. “When people are similar like that, you’re bound to drive each other crazy.”

Seto didn’t have a response, and he was glad that he didn’t need to find one because Jounouchi was called away to help another customer. He and Jounouchi were nothing alike, he decided. But then… maybe their differences were just on the surface. Jounouchi was always so rash and hot-headed, while he remained calm and rational. However, in some ways, they really were quite alike, and the one more forefront in his mind was how protective they were of their younger siblings. And also perhaps their love of dragons.

Jounouchi returned quickly, leaning forward to prop his chin in his palm. “Do you… duel much anymore?” he asked quietly.

“Do you?”

Jounouchi shrugged. “Not really. Not competitively, for sure. Sometimes my friends and I play, but it’s not the same without some real competition.”

“There are tournaments,” Seto remarked.

“Yeah, but without getting to challenge you or Yugi… the appeal just isn’t really there.”

“Yugi still participates in plenty of tournaments in Japan. If you wanted to duel either of us so much, why would you have left in the first place?” Seto asked.

“I had my reasons to leave, and then I built my life here. And my friends here… well, they aren’t the duelin’ sort. It’s not important to them. They think it’s kinda cool that I was… I don’t know. I finalist in a few tournaments, but they outgrew the game, and it’s not what we do for fun.” He shrugged again as he gave his explanation, playing it off as if it wasn’t a big deal, but Seto couldn’t believe it. “What about you?”

He snorted. “I don’t exactly have time. I do have a company to run, after all.”

“And yet, here ya are wasting time at a branch location for the foreseeable future,” Jounouchi rebutted.

“Only because they’re lacking discipline within the upper management. Besides,” he said, voice softening ever so slightly as he stirred the ice in his glass around, “I’m giving Mokuba a change to prove himself without me hovering. And Kaibaland is my project. My dream.” Seto wasn’t entirely sure why he was sharing this information, least of all with Jounouchi.

“Ya talk all big and tough, Kaiba, but really, you’re just a cold exterior hiding a big heart.”

He snorted in amusement. “I’m definitely not drunk enough to be accepting your compliments, Jounouchi.” He wanted to refute it too, but before he could, the blonde changed the subject.

“Ya wanna know why I moved here?” He didn’t wait for Seto to answer before continuing, “Back in my high school, I lived with my dad on the bad side of town.”

“I’m aware.”

“Well see, my dad was only a quarter Japanese, in the country thanks to a marriage visa, initially. He was a drunk, too, which is why my mom left him, though he wasn’t anywhere near as bad when she was still around. He was utterly useless and perpetually broke. He passed away a few years after high school. Liver failure, unsurprisingly.”

“Hmm,” he acknowledged.

“When he did, my uh… American relatives showed up for the funeral. I’d never met them before. My dad had ostracized himself. So they invited me to come stay with them. Since I had nowhere else to go and with my dad not around and all my friends off pursuing their own futures, I didn’t really see any reason not to.”

“I see,” Seto replied.

“I just kind of packed up everything I owned and left to start anew.”

Without asking, Jounouchi refilled his drink. “Thanks,” Seto grunted before taking a sip.

“So… has my English improved any?” Jounouchi asked teasingly, eyes dancing as he abruptly changed the subject again.

“Hardly,” he said with a smirk, but he didn’t actually mean it. The blonde’s English, while still accented, had greatly improved, but he wanted to be difficult. He hoped Jounouchi could pick up on that.

“You are such an ass,” Jounouchi returned, rolling his eyes in what seemed to be amusement.

Seto shrugged, smile almost working onto his face. “Comes, with the territory, I suppose.”

“Tight ass, hard ass, or jackass?” Jounouchi questioned, the mischievous grin on his face undeniable.

Seto rolled his eyes. “No idea, but you’re definitely a dumbass.”

The comment had Jounouchi laughing hysterically. He hit his hand on the bar top repeatedly as he doubled over to laugh. As he pulled himself together, he looked up and said, “God Kaiba, I didn’t realize ya were so funny.” He drew himself together, still smiling in amusement, and turned away to attend to other customers who’d walked up to the bar. Seto had to wonder if what he’d said was really that funny.

He didn’t usually joke around on purpose, but he was well aware that he could be quite sarcastic. Until now, the only person who had found him funny in any way had been Mokuba. Everyone else… they were too formal around him, too unwilling to relax. Most people were a little afraid of him, which is generally what he wanted. However, it was admittedly nice to have someone treat him a little less formally. Someone who knew him a little better and was willing to let their guard down around him. He assumed that was the reason he’d intentionally be seeking out Jounouchi. In Mokuba’s absence, it was kind of nice to have someone who he didn’t necessarily have to maintain a full barrier between.

Jounouchi returned after a few minutes, having served the other customers. “Ya know, Kaiba, it’s been kinda nice hanging out like this. We can get along pretty well if we’re not actively goin’ after each other.”

“Hmm,” he hummed in reluctant agreement.

“Did you think about what I said last week?” Jounouchi asked.

He rolled his eyes. “You were correct about the car. I purchased a Land Rover.”

“Really?” Jounouchi asked, face expressing his excitement. “I mean that’s not what I meant, but it’s so cool that’s what ya picked.”

“What did you mean, then?” Seto asked stiffly.

“About… ya know, not needing to keep how you’re feelin’ locked up all the time.”

Hesitantly, he nodded. “I did. But… it’s not as though I choose to do it.” He didn’t want to say any more about it. He’d managed to push the thoughts away during the previous weekend. About how bottling his feelings up so tightly was a product of his training with Gozaburo. It was how he’d survived. He didn’t want to revisit those thoughts again quite yet.

“Just… if I’m getting’ on your nerves or whatever, just tell me. Ya don’t have to get angry and snap at me. I’ll back off if ya just tell me to.”

“Noted,” Seto agreed.

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a blur. He drank more, conversing with Jounouchi periodically, and honestly, it had been quite pleasant. When the bar closed, Jounouchi helped him back up to his room because while he was still lucid, the alcohol had certainly affected his coordination. The blonde said good night and headed on his way, leaving Kaiba to simply climb into bed and fall asleep.

-

Saturday and Sunday night had both gone the same way, drinking while chatting to Jounouchi, and so Seto woke up on Monday morning, his alarm blaring and feeling out of it due to a lingering mild hangover. It was rare for him to not wake up before his alarm, especially now that he’d adjusted to the differences in the time zone. He chalked it up to drinking too much and stood up to prepare for the day.

He was in the middle of pulling on his jacket when he realized that he’d been dreaming before his alarm had sounded. Specifically, he been dreaming of Jounouchi. They’d been hanging out, talking about Duel Monsters, watching the U.S. championships and critiquing the moves. “You could win this,” his dream-self had said.

Dream-Jounouchi had shrugged. “Probably not. I’d only compete if you were competing with me. And I doubt ya’d let me win.”

His dream-self had shrugged. “You never know. Maybe I would.” He’d winked, drawing a scoff out of the blonde. He didn’t remember anything else from the dream, but it left him with a weird feeling stirring in his gut. An uncertainty.

He shook off the strange feeling as best as he could. He was simply spending too much time around the other. And while it wasn’t going to be a reason to start avoiding him or anything, Seto reminded himself it was only a dream. It wasn’t as though it actually meant anything. They certainly weren’t becoming friends.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of months proceeded in much the same fashion. The same routine, without much change, save for whatever Mokuba or Jounouchi decided to talk to him about. Regardless, the result was the same, and Seto hated to admit, even to himself, that he was bored. Sure, there was plenty of entertainment in the area, but that's not what he wanted. He wanted a project, something to work on, and there was only so much he could do at work without people wanting to murder him. Not that he minded being on his employees' bad side; he simply understood that they wouldn't work as well if they were being micromanaged.

Now that it was a Saturday, he had a whole lot of free time and not a lot to do. When he was at the manor, he could always work on designing something new. He had his personal lab which offered plenty of room and all the tools he'd amassed after spending well over a decade of tinkering and creating. Neither of which was available in his hotel room, spacious as it was. Even the branch office wouldn't have the tools he'd need because the primary focus for the office was marketing. There was no R&D department he could use for himself nor was there an engineering department where he could discuss ideas for new technology.

He had finished his paperwork for the day well before noon, and he struggled to figure out what to do. He had a small kitchen area in his room, and he debated on whether or not he should try to cook a meal for himself. If nothing else, teaching himself how to cook would fill up time. Time that he desperately wanted filled. Without much more thought into the matter, he headed out to the grocery store.

He didn’t really have a much of a plan for what he wanted to make, so he wandered aimlessly, filling his basket with things that seemed easy enough for a beginner to cook. He wasn’t especially talented at cooking; his last true foray had been while he’d been in the orphanage. A caretaker there had wanted his help preparing dinner, he recalled, and she’d shown him how to cut potatoes. It was one of the better memories from his time there, as most of them weren’t especially pleasant.

“Hey there, Mr. Sunshine,” a voice called from close by, earning his attention as he realized who it was.

“Jounouchi,” Seto deadpanned in greeting. He turned to face him, and then added, “Alexa, as well,” as he noticed her standing next to him.

“I didn’t think ya’d lower yourself to shopping for ya own groceries, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said before chuckling.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest, scowl on his face. “I am not above such things.”

Alexa giggled. “Mr. Kaiba, you do kind of seem like you are. No offense.”

“She’s right, Kaiba,” Jounouchi returned.

“I am attempting to cook my own dinner,” Seto explained grumpily. “To do so requires supplies.”

“Attempting…” Jounouchi trailed off inquisitively. “Have ya ever cooked anything before?”

Seto’s frown deepened. “Yes.”

“I don’t believe ya,” the blonde said, before excitedly turning to his girlfriend. “Hey, Alexa, we should go over and cook for him. I gotta go to the hotel tonight anyway. We can all hang out.”

“No,” Seto adamantly stated.

“Jou,” she admonished softly, “you can’t just invite yourself over to his place.”

“Kaiba only pretends like he minds,” he explained. “He actually wants to spend time with me. Isn’t that right?”

“You’re delusional.”

“Psshh,” Jounouchi returned. “You’ll be down at the bar right at 8 pm and then leave as soon as it closes at 2 in the morning. And ya’ll spend the whole time talkin’ to me, get drunk, and then I’ll drag yer drunk ass back to your room. What’s a little more time together?”

“Far more than necessary,” Seto dismissed. He didn’t really want them both there nor was he keen on the idea of them watching him struggle to prepare food for himself. Jounouchi… he could stand. He even thought he could stand Alexa, as she’d proven an asset at work and was not an insufferable fool. However, the idea of having to interact with both of them in close quarters at the same time did not appeal.

“So then we’ll just follow you back over to the hotel,” Jounouchi chirped happily.

“Do not,” he threatened.

“Jou, please,” Alexa said, throwing an apologetic look at her boss, “let Mr. Kaiba do what he wants. He doesn’t want us around. We should just go back to my place. You’ll see him in a few hours anyway, right?”

All solid rationale, and Seto nodded in agreement. “Listen to your girlfriend,” he grumbled.

“Fine then,” Jounouchi admitted with a pout. “I’ll just head over a bit early. Make sure ya didn’t burn down your room.”

“If I did such thing, you wouldn’t have a work to go to.”

“Yeah, whatever, smartass,” Jounouchi said with a grin. He turned to leave, waving a hand casually as he walked away. “Later, Kaiba.”

“Have a nice weekend, Mr. Kaiba,” Alexa said softly before hurrying off after Jounouchi.

He didn’t reply to either of them, and finally left alone, he resumed shopping in peace. The memory came suddenly and with no warning, a familiar voice filling his mind, the scene in his head so vivid. "No, Seto," the man had said, blue eyes stern but voice full of compassion. "You can't get candy today. You don’t want to set a bad example for Mokuba." The man was his biological father and the scene a grocery store, and it had probably been the last time he’d actually been in a grocery store. Following closely behind his father and asking for sweets, moping when he was told no. Mokuba sitting in the basket, playing with toys.

Seto shook his head, attempting to clear the intrusive thought from his mind. He hadn’t thought of his biological parents in years. He’d shut all of that out ages ago because it was simply easier to pretend like he’d never been surrounded by parents who loved him and who would do anything for him. Easier to let the memories go than to try to hold onto them when Gozaburo was exterminating them, erasing his identity and sculpting a new one. It was too hard to fight, too hard to hold onto pieces of his past, when the man who’d adopted him wanted that past gone. Much easier to just let them go and forget the better times of his childhood.

-

Back and unpacked, he glared at the steak on the counter, still wrapped in its packaging. He pulled out a frying pan, as well, setting it on the stove and putting the heat on high. He really had no idea what he was doing, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to look up how he should go about cooking the steak. The theory was simple enough. Apply heat until it reached the desired level of cooked.

 He very quickly realized that he was in over his head. The steak was black on the outside, but the inside remained far too pink for his taste. The hotel room smelled somewhat charred for his efforts. He frowned at the offensive smelling meat and was headed to throw it out when he heard a knock on the door. Setting the plate down, he wandered over to answer it, and the frown on his face deepened when he saw Jounouchi standing outside, slouched over with his hands in his pockets.

With a sigh, he swung open the door. "What do you want?"

"To make sure ya had dinner."

"Why?" he hissed. Before he could stop him, Jounouchi slid past him and into the suite, and Seto followed after him once he'd closed the door.

The blonde crinkled up his nose as he got closer to the source of the offensive smell he hadn’t yet tried to get rid of. "Looks like ya burned your dinner."

"What concern is that to you?" he asked, more defensively than he'd intended.

"Easy there, Kaiba. Just makin' sure ya don't starve yourself."

"Did Mokuba put you up to this?"

"Nah. I just felt like it after seein' ya in the store today. I didn't think ya'd make anything worth eatin'. I wasn't wrong."

"Shut it, Jounouchi," he commanded bitterly.

Jounouchi sent him a smile, easy and relaxed. "I came over to cook with ya, actually," he admitted. "I knew ya'd need help. A rich guy like you don't know how to cook for yourself."

"I can manage on my own," Seto assured cockily, though it was more for show than anything else. The last few hours had proven just exactly how inept he was at this whole cooking thing.

"God, you're so stubborn an’ prideful. Jus' let me help you this time," Jounouchi insisted calmly, but there was irritation evident in his expression. "I won't tell anyone ya needed help. And don't forget what I keep tellin’ ya. Ya don't have to be ashamed of what you're feeling. If ya feel... I don't know... lackin' at somethin', ya just gotta practice harder. Cookin' isn't ya forte, but it could be if ya let yourself get taught how."

Seto clucked his tongue disapprovingly, not pleased about receiving a pep talk, especially one from Jounouchi.

"'Sides..." Jounouchi trailed off quietly, "ya always manage to be good at everythin’ ya do."

“Hnn,” he acknowledged, slightly taken aback by the praise. He crossed his arms, keeping his face from revealing anything. “Let’s get this over with then. I don’t like having you in my personal space.”

Jounouchi perked up instantly. “It not like it belongs to you,” he retorted.

“I could easily be the owner of this hotel. Then I would be paying both of your paychecks.”

“Don’t matter who it comes from as long as it comes.” A moment of quiet followed, Jounouchi standing in the kitchen with his hands on his hips, a contemplative look on his face as he looked at the state of the kitchen. “Got anymore steak?” he asked.

Seto shook his head. “No. I only required one for myself.”

“Well… we’ll make it work, I’spose.” Jounouchi pulled out a cutting board, grabbing a few potatoes from the sack Seto had bought at the store. He diced the first one confidently, and then asked Seto if he could fill a pot with water. Seto did so, setting it on the stove, and then Jounouchi called him over. “I’ll show ya how to do it,” he said. Seto stood behind him, peering over his shoulder, and watched as Jounouchi gave instructions about how to hold his hand and move the knife.

“This is something I’ve done before,” Seto said as Jounouchi finished his instructions and handed him the knife.

“Really?” he asked, eyes wide.

Seto nodded, dropping his gaze, and quietly adding, “It was in the orphanage.”

“Oh.” Seto expected a flurry of questions, but instead the blonde stood silently for a moment, before moving out of the way. “I ‘spose I can expect ya to already be good at it then,” he teased.

Seto grunted in acknowledgement, moving into place to cut the potatoes, but he was glad Jounouchi hadn’t pressed the subject. Gozaburo would always be a sore spot he’d prefer not to visit, but he didn’t relish his memories at the orphanage. He did a rudimentary job cutting the potatoes at best, but Jounouchi didn’t comment, simply flicking the stove burner on to heat the water. He turned his attention to the charred steak, clucking his tongue disapprovingly. “Waste’a perfectly good meat,” he muttered.

Seto sent a glare his way, but Jounouchi had already picked up the steak from the pan and was carefully carving away as much of the blackened flesh as he could. His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he bit it in concentration, and Seto felt something bubble up in his chest. An unfamiliar sensation. Jounouchi looked… cute. What? Why did he even think that? He turned his attention back toward the potatoes he was supposed to be cutting, shoving away whatever these weird feelings were. He didn’t need them.

Still feeling unsettled, he finished the potatoes, dropping them into the now boiling water. He then went and sat on the couch, pulling his phone out of his back pocket before doing so. He saw a message from Mokuba, wishing him a good weekend, but he ignored it for a moment in favor of opening the browser. He glanced at Jounouchi’s back, and with a sigh to himself, he searched for, “How to tell if someone is your friend.” As much as he hated admitting it, he thought maybe that was what was going on. He’d never had a friend before, despite Yugi and Jounouchi and the rest of them incessantly referring to him as such. He didn’t think especially fondly of them and had only assisted them in the past out of necessity, but somehow, now that he was stranded by himself in California, Jounouchi was wriggling past his well-constructed barrier.

Regardless, he truly had no idea how to tell if someone was really his friend. He read through the first article quickly, and he hung his head. Indeed, if the words were to be believed, this was definitely the beginning of friendship. They were consistently spending time in each other’s presence, and he certainly enjoyed it. Jounouchi looked out for him and had come to make sure he’d eaten dinner. They had so many conversations at the bar, with Seto often finding himself a little tipsy and a little more open and spilling one too many pieces of personal information. Then afterwards, Jounouchi always made sure he got back to his room safely.

He was startled from his thoughts by Jounouchi calling for him. “Yo, Kaiba, your dinner’s ready!” Seto minimized the search, carefully mulling over what he’d just realized as he stood up to sit at the small table. He was… friends with Jounouchi. It was absurd. He almost couldn’t believe it was possible, but he saw no reason to deny the truth.

The food Jounouchi had prepared was surprisingly good, and he ate more than he might usually, partially because he actually was hungry and also because he didn’t want Jounouchi to feel like he was unappreciative. He definitely appreciated what the blonde had done by salvaging his failure of a meal. “Thank you for dinner,” Seto stated as he finished eating, eyes meeting Jounouchi’s seriously.

“S’no problem,” he said with a shrug.

He drew in a breath, preparing to ask a question of the blonde. “Do you consider yourself my friend?” he asked, masking any emotion that might creep into his voice.

“’Course I do!” Jounouchi said. “Ya might be an insufferable ass, but ya aren’t that bad. Plus… ya helped us outta some tight spots.”

“That sounds like Yugi talking,” he replied, and he meant it. Jounouchi had always held a grudge over their past.

Jounouchi shrugged again. “Once I knew more about what had happened to ya and Mokuba, I understood, ya know? Why ya acted the way ya did.”

Seto bristled a bit but held his tongue. He’d have to remind Mokuba to stop sharing his secrets. “I see,” he replied tersely.

Jounouchi chuckled at that. “Sorry. It was really only recently that he told me everythin’. Like, I knew stuff was bad, but I was with him when he got drunk one night like six months ago, and he jus’… he told me a bunch. I’m sorry ya had to go through that.”

“I don’t need your pity, Jounouchi.” His chest felt tight though, and his palms sweated.

“S’not pity,” he expressed. “I know ya did it for Mokuba. Ya gave up everythin’ for Mokuba’s sake. It’s… admirable in a way. It turned ya into what ya are now.”

His heart was racing at the words. He wasn’t even sure why he was so nervous. “What am I, then?” he questioned, voice icy to cover how anxious this conversation was making him.

“A cocky, rich asshole who loves his brother more than anythin’. A brilliant creator who can’t let go of anythin’ he sets his mind to accomplishin’. A man desperate to escape the ghosts of his past, but ya never forget where ya came from.”

Seto wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but he felt a flush crawl across his face, the warmth spreading through his chest. The sensation was strange, and he drew his lips into a thin line as he took a breath. His gut reaction was to reject what he’d been told. “I certainly don’t remember where I came from,” he finally said. “I have spent years blocking out my past.”

"I don't blame ya. I do it, too. Easier to forget than to hold onto."

He leaned forward at that, interested. "What do you have to block out, Jounouchi?"

"Maybe that time ya tried to kill us," he offered.

Seto frowned, trying to recall what Jounouchi was talking about. After a few moments he realized it had to be Death T. "I barely remember that. I wasn't myself at the time. Plus, when I lost, I fell into a coma."

"I know. But I didn't really mean that. I was teasin' ya."

"Then what do you try to forget?" Seto asked.

Jounouchi heaved a heavy sigh. "The times my dad got drunk, mostly. When he'd come home and tear up the place, yellin’ about how I ruined his life. He'd throw shit at me, too. Bottles and shoes and the like."

Seto stayed silent a moment, contemplating. He'd never considered Jounouchi's home life, and doing so now caused sympathy to flicker in his chest in addition to whatever else it was he was feeling. He knew what it was like to be abused. "Gozaburo made my life hell," Seto shared quietly, unwilling to divulge anything else or share his darkest secrets with the blonde. His deepest shame.

"I know," Jounouchi stated softly, his honey-brown eyes full of compassion.

"Part of why I don’t remember is because I’ve blocked it out. I don’t want to remember what anything was like before I was sent away. My parents died and their families couldn’t even bother to look after us. They sent us off to an orphanage to fend for ourselves. Children. Their nephews.” He felt the anger over the injustice, anger he thought he’d long since discarded, spark in his chest once more.

Jounouchi’s hand was on his arm, squeezing, comforting, warm. “S’okay, Kaiba. You did good with the cards you were given. Real fuckin’ good.”

Seto looked into his eyes, which burned with righteous anger matching his own, and then he yanked his arm away. It ruined the moment, causing Jounouchi’s expression to shift to surprise. “It’s in the past,” Seto stated, clearing his throat. “All that matters now is working for the future.”

Jounouchi nodded, smirk on his face. “There’s the Kaiba I know. Go seize that future, ya rich asshole.”

“Get out of here and go to work, mutt,” Seto dismissed, fighting back a chuckle. He could tell both of their words lacked any venom, and from the way Jounouchi playfully stuck his tongue out, he knew the blonde could tell too. Teasing comments instead of insults, both meant to relieve the somber atmosphere enveloping them as they revealed pieces of their histories to each other. He wasn’t sure why he’d shared anything about his past with Jounouchi. Perhaps it was because Jounouchi already knew at least some of it. Maybe it was because they were… friends now. Maybe. The thought caused a smile to spread on his face.

Jounouchi laughed as he stood up. “Well… will, I be seeing ya downstairs in a few minutes?” he asked.

Seto pulled out his phone. “I need to speak with Mokuba first, but then, yes, I’ll be down.”

-

After that, it became commonplace for Jounouchi to stop by and show him how to cook certain dishes. Nothing he made was overly complicated, but it gave him something to occupy his mind for a while on the weekends. Time that he'd have spent tinkering at home was instead spent picking out what he wanted to try cooking and gathering the ingredients to do so.

He also found Jounouchi to be a surprisingly good teacher, able to explain things clearly, and he provided good company.  It was interesting to note how much he'd matured. Away from his group of friends and his father, he seemed decidedly more settled than when he was younger. Self-assured, Seto decided. He'd found his place in the world and very obviously no longer felt the need to prove himself. His attitude change had made becoming friends possible. Seto was aware that it was also because of how he himself had changed as he’d aged. He was no longer a fiery teenager, obsessed with winning. He had nothing to prove. Not anymore. He was old enough that no one questioned his position as CEO. He no longer had to fight to show he deserved his position. The duties remained the same, of course, and he still pursued the same level of excellence, as always, but he was no longer hell-bent on proving himself to others. It had mellowed him considerably, he knew. Both of them had gotten older, more mature, and less argumentative. That combination had made it possible.

Jounouchi was sitting on the couch, eating the shrimp alfredo Seto had made for dinner, eyeing his phone while the TV played a movie neither of them were paying attention to. Seto had sat down at the table, taking careful bites as he too looked through his phone. Saturday nights were not usually very eventful, but Mokuba was up already, giving him updates. KaibaCorp was hosting a Duel Monsters tournament in Japan, the first one with Mokuba as acting CEO, and his younger brother was excited. He’d been following the results, unsurprised as Yugi won his first two games, but he was more amused by Mokuba’s exuberance than anything else.

His attention was drawn away from his phone when he heard Jounouchi groan loudly. He looked over to watch the blond stand up to put his plate in the sink, wordlessly washing it. “Thanks for dinner, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said quickly. “You’ve gotten way better. But I gotta head out.”

Seto narrowed his eyes. He was well aware that Jounouchi’s shift at the bar started at 8, and that was still two hours away. “Why?” he questioned.

“Alexa wants to see me,” he explained.

“Oh,” Seto said. “I see.”

“You’ve been keepin’ her busy at work. I haven’t seen much’a her.”

“She is not required to work weekends. She is doing that of her own volition.”

Jounouchi shrugged. “Well, I’ll be back in a bit. See ya later?”

Seto nodded, and Jounouchi was out the door. He tried to turn his attention back to Mokuba’s tournament updates, but he found it difficult to concentrate. He was distracted, a bitter feeling gripping his chest. Disappointment over being left alone for a bit, yes, but it was something else. Something he couldn’t place. But Seto knew at that moment he didn’t like Jounouchi leaving him to spend time with his girlfriend. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've gotten nowhere here. Lol. I'm consciously trying not to rush their relationship, but like... it just feels so slow to me. Hopefully it's just me?
> 
> Also, say hello to jealous Kaiba!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

October rolled around, turning the air a bit cooler and the days shorter. An intern brought him a cup of coffee as he sat in his desk, reading over the latest project report for KaibaLand. They were making good progress now, as Seto's direct oversight made resolving any issues go much quicker than before. Soon they'd start building the first roller coaster, and he looked forward to that. They'd already started construction on the duel arena, and foundations were already poured for the future buildings that would house indoor rides. He knew that the park wouldn't be finished by the spring, but he was hopeful that they might open in the fall the following year.  If everything continued at the current pace, it seemed like a reasonable deadline.

He placed the document back in the folder and filed it away, turning to check more emails. He was getting ready to click an internal message with a video from Mokuba, when he received a phone call on his cell phone. A quick glance allowed him to know it was his personal assistant, and he was a bit surprised that she was working so late and calling him. Usually, she just emailed. He answered the phone. "Yes, Tanabe?"

"Kaiba-sama, we received a request to do a photoshoot and interview with you and Mokuba-san. Mokuba-san has agreed, but I need to know if you want to participate."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was the face of KaibaCorp, so he knew he really should just do it. People wanted to see him. "When is it?" he asked.

"This Friday afternoon. It was a late request, and it's the only time Mokuba had available."

Seto hissed in agitation. "That gives me three days to get there. Why did you even agree to something like this?"

"It's a high-profile magazine. Forbes. Mokuba didn't want to pass up the opportunity. He'd like you there with him."

"He should have asked me himself," Seto griped, though that wasn't his personal assistant's fault.

"Would you like me to make arrangements for you?" she asked.

He paused for a moment, reeling in his frustration. "Yes," he answered finally. "If possible, I'd prefer to leave tonight."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll forward along the itinerary once I've got the arrangements made."

He hummed in acknowledgement and disconnected the call. He groaned, frustrated at the lack of planning, and without a way to vent that frustration, he tried not to take it out on the employees that stopped into his office to ask him questions on occasion. He had received an email from his personal assistant with his flight information moments before Alexa walked through the door, waiting near the doorway for him to call her over.

He glanced up at her and then back to the email, taking note of when his flight departed, 6 in the evening, before calling her over.

"Mr. Kaiba," she began, "I'm going out to pick up lunch for the team. Do you want anything while I'm out?"

"Lunch?" he questioned.

"Yeah. We're having a lunch meeting about the KaibaLand project. Going over progress so far and shuffling whatever needs to be prioritized now that it's getting cooler outside. I'll be sending you a report on it later. I just figured since I never see you with lunch, I'd get you something. If you want it, of course."

He eyed her seriously then, her offer somewhat easing the frustration he was feeling. He fully understood why Jounouchi was dating her. In the short time he'd been at the branch office, he realized how skilled she was at getting her job done. Level-headed and calm, exactly the opposite of the Jounouchi he was accustomed to, and Seto wondered if she might have been part of why the blonde had calmed down so much. She somewhat reminded him of Anzu, he realized, though her skin was a few shades darker, her hair curlier, and she spared him the self-righteousness and pep talks. Simply put, he thought she was a good worker, competent and considerate, and if he asked her to do something, he could trust that it would get done.

Despite his high opinion of her, he still did not wish to associate too closely with his employees. He also knew he'd be leaving shortly, perhaps even before she made it back. He had 6 hours to return to his hotel room and pack what he'd need to fly home for a few days and then get to the airport. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm leaving early today," he replied.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll head out then. Have a good day, Mr. Kaiba."

"You too, Alexa," he replied, and she headed out. He turned his attention back to the email, mentally making note of information he needed to know prior to the flight. He sent a quick email to the upper management at the office, telling them he had to return home for a few days and would not be back in until Monday. Email sent, he shut down his computer and left, returning to the hotel room to gather what he needed and then heading to the airport. He wasn't pleased with having to do this, not at all, and he was going to give Mokuba a piece of his mind just as soon as he saw him.

-

The flight had been uneventful, and he was more than a little pleased to be greeted by Isono in the airport. It had been months since he'd seen his trusted bodyguard, and he was actually glad for it. Isono placed his bag in the trunk of the Mercedes Benz, the chauffeur opening the door for him. He pulled out his phone and typed out a message to Mokuba, letting his younger brother know he was on his way to the manor and that he would almost certainly be sleeping as soon as he'd arrived. 

The ride from the airport was a blur, his tired mind struggling to focus on much more than simply staying awake. He made his way inside upon arrival, Isono opening the door for him and letting him into the spacious foyer. He kicked his shoes off and made his way to his room. He was momentarily distracted by the sound of Mokuba's laughter, and he peaked his head into his brother's bedroom, only to quickly realize that his younger brother was entertaining a guest. A not quite fully dressed, female guest who was headed for the bedroom door and who quickly covered herself when she met eyes with Seto. Before a word was spoken, he swiftly closed the door for her, leaving Mokuba and the stranger to their activities. He idly wondered how many different "guests" his younger brother had entertained during his absence. Not that Seto really minded all that much. Mokuba was an adult and could do as he wished. And that included whoever he wished. Seto just thought a little more discretion should be exercised. It was awfully bold to bring someone to the mansion, as it was nearly impossible to construe the situation as anything other than what it was. However, a tryst in a hotel could be kept secret more or less with a little persuasion, and it also would have ensured that he didn’t walk in on his brother’s hookup.

He added it to the mental list of things he needed to speak to Mokuba about. Grumbling to himself about being inconvenienced, he headed to his bedroom, finding it surprisingly inviting. Before he’d only really considered it a place to sleep, but for some reason the familiar scent in the room, a combination of the fragrance of the laundry detergent that was used on the sheets, the discreet air freshener, and his own scent made it feel like home. He shook the thought away and prepared for bed, settling under the sheets, and waiting for his mind to slow down enough and his eye lids to droop before turning on his side and falling asleep.

-

His alarm woke him at 6 am. He wanted to sleep more. He’d been having a nice dream, chatting to Jounouchi about Duel Monsters over coffee, talking strategies and discussing what kind of decks they’d use if they were to give up their trademark dragons. It was unusual, as they rarely talked Duel Monsters together. Seto generally kept to himself and let Jounouchi ramble. It really could be anything. He’d rant about the weather, comment on car designs, complain about his coworkers and how sore he was from working outside all week. Seto enjoyed the familiarity of the dream. The mundaneness of it all, which normally might have irritated him, had been oddly soothing. Warm and comforting. Maybe he’d ask Jounouchi the deck question sometime. Could be interesting to listen to him struggle to decide.

It was at that moment Seto realized that he didn’t have the blonde’s phone number, and any such conversations would have to wait until he returned to the States. He was probably going to get an earful from Jounouchi for just disappearing without a word, too. He supposed he could email Alexa and have her inform Jounouchi in his stead, but it would be far too familiar to ask of an employee. Alternatively, he could ask Mokuba for the phone number, as he was pretty sure the two kept in contact to some degree, but he was kind of upset with Mokuba at the moment, and he didn’t want his younger brother asking him questions about their friendship. He sighed and resigned himself to the lecture he’d no doubt receive when he got back.

He climbed out of bed to shower, feeling grimy after the flight and then immediately going to bed upon arriving home. He moved slowly, taking his time in the shower and getting ready. It was Friday, and while he would head into the main office to check in on things before the photoshoot, he wasn’t planning on actually doing much work. The board of directors had taken the opportunity to schedule a 10 AM meeting with him, wanting to check in on things while he was actually around. Beyond that, he planned on talking with R&D to see what new designs they were working on. He’d been getting nearly daily reports from Mokuba, and he was included on all important email chains, so he wasn’t out of the loop, but there were some smaller projects of interest to him that simply didn’t get brought up in more formal conversations.

It took him nearly an hour to get ready, decidedly longer than he might normally take to finish his morning routine. He headed down for breakfast, actually feeling somewhat hungry, something of a surprise to him considering how often he skipped breakfast. His body was on a different schedule, he reasoned. Chiemi, an aging maid who’d been on staff since he was a teenager, was preparing him coffee and heating up a slice of toast. “Kaiba-sama,” she greeted with a slight bow. “Your breakfast will be ready soon.”

“Can you prepare me a bit more than usual?” he asked. “My body is adjusted to a certain schedule, and as it’s dinner time in the US, I’m rather hungry this morning.”

She blinked in surprise, before schooling her face and nodding. “I’ll prepare a full breakfast for you and Mokuba-kun.” She poured a cup of coffee and handed it to him, turning back to her work.

“Are you aware Mokuba has a guest over?” Seto asked.

“He didn’t mention it to me, Kaiba-sama. I’m not surprised though.”

Seto raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “Oh?”

The conversation was cut short by the woman he’d seen in Mokuba’s room last night strolling into the kitchen, thankfully fully dressed this time. Upon seeing her, he abruptly walked away with the coffee, briefly considering hiding in his office but instead deciding to settle into a chair at the dining room table. He wanted to speak to Mokuba before he left, and his chances of doing so were dramatically improved in the dining room.

His breakfast was brought to him shortly after he sat down. The toast had jam spread over it. It was accompanied by a generous serving of rice and a bowl of steaming miso soup. Chiemi had also set out a selection of fruits for him to choose from, and he grabbed an apple, aware that they’d all been freshly picked. He was nearly finished when Mokuba joined him in the dining room. "I can't believe you're actually having a proper breakfast," the younger Kaiba remarked.

Seto simply shrugged. "I'm used to it being dinner time right now."

"Wow," he deadpanned, "you've got a set eating schedule, too. It's like you're a completely different person."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. Coffee is still my breakfast of choice."

"But you've got a set dinner time!" Mokuba insisted. "Since when?"

"Since I don't get inundated with emails throughout the day. I don’t usually stay at the office late. Plus, it's not like the branch office there has anything worth staying late for anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't work on any new personal projects without a lab of some sort. What I can work on is rather limited, so I manage to leave with plenty of time to eat dinner."

"Good for you," Mokuba said, actually sounding pleased. "I'm glad you're getting a bit of a break."

"It's boring," Seto replied.

"You're boring," the younger brother retorted.

He grunted disapprovingly in response, unwilling to get into the childish argument Mokuba was trying to provoke.

"But you are! What hobbies do you have outside of work?"

"Duel Monsters."

"You haven't even played in years. Try again."

Seto sighed. "Engineering and design."

"That's work."

He took a long swig of coffee. "I find them enjoyable,” Seto returned seriously. Mokuba sent him a pointed look, and he continued, “I've been working out recently. I am learning how to cook, as well."

Mokuba stared at him, an almost unbelieving look on his face. "You're willingly speaking to Jounouchi, working out, and cooking? It's like some kind of alternate universe. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Seto scowled at Mokuba's teasing. "I'm feeling fine," he curtly dismissed.

"So... Seto," Mokuba then began timidly, "I gotta tell you something."

The sudden shyness made worry stir in his chest. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't look at my phone, and I knew you were going to be getting back before long so I asked Akane-chan to close the door before you got home, and well... you were already home."

Seto cleared his throat, admonishing, "You really shouldn't bring your... partners here. It's too suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. A strange woman walking out of the Kaiba manor in the morning is much harder to deny than a woman walking out of a hotel."

"Deny?" Mokuba asked incredulously. "Why would I need to do that?"

"To keep dating rumors or other scandals at bay," Seto explained, as though it was obvious.

"God," Mokuba groaned, "you're so ridiculous. She's my girlfriend. I don't care if there's rumors or whatever. I'm dating her. I know you haven't met her officially yet, but that's only because our relationship started shortly after you left. If anyone asks about her being here, I'm not going to lie about it."

Seto kept his expression neutral, but he was upset that Mokuba hadn't told him this before now. And the first thing he could think to ask was the most callous question imaginable. "Are you sure she's not after you for the money?"

He saw the hurt on Mokuba's face, plain as day, and the anger, as well. "Why the _hell_ would you even ask that?"

Seto didn't say a word, not flinching as he stared Mokuba down, expecting an answer.

After a tense moment between them, Mokuba relented. "I knew her from college. We were friends and had the same major. Her boyfriend dumped her almost instantly after graduating, so I ended up helping her move out of his place into her own. And I always thought she was pretty, and things just kind of happened. So no. I don't think she cares that much about the money, okay?"

"Hmm," Seto acknowledged.

"Just be nice to her, okay? She's coming over for dinner tonight and is super anxious about meeting you. Last night didn't help any."

Seto grunted in agreement, picking up his mug to drink down the final bit of coffee. He stood up after placing the mug back down. "There's one other thing," he added. "If you want me to join you for a photoshoot in the future, be sure to invite me yourself. I won't be making any more last minute ventures at my personal assistant's request."

"Do you like it so much over there you don't want to come see me?"

Seto rolled his eyes again. "I want you to want to see me," he replied. "If you ask me, I'll consider it."

“Oh sure,” Mokuba teased. “You’ll ‘consider it’…?”

“I might be too busy to just up and leave. I can’t just be pulled away from what I’m working on with such short notice.”

“Says the guy who just complained about the branch office being ‘boring.’ But I understand. I’ll be sure to personally invite you next time.”

A smile tugged at his lips as he turned and left.

-

The meeting went uneventfully, the shareholders discussing stock prices and future planning, and while Seto cared, he didn’t really. “When will you be back, Kaiba-sama?” one of the older women, Saito Mizuko, asked.

“The progress has improved thanks to my oversight,” Seto informed. “I’m worried that if I return too soon, things will fall behind schedule again and that progress will be for nothing. I can perform my duties just fine remotely.”

Mokuba nodded, as did many of the others, including those seated in the room and those who’d called in an appeared on a screen in front of the room. The other woman, Watanabe Mitsuko, added, “Mokuba-san has been doing a fine job in Kaiba-sama’s absence. I see no reason to rush him home. He’s performing his duties satisfactorily and ensuring the success of our investment.”

“I agree with Watanabe-san,” Mokuba stated. It seemed like a consensus was made after that. Seto would remain in California until he was satisfied with the progress of KaibaLand California. He left the meeting after that, heading to the lab to inspect what his handpicked engineering staff had been developing. He was shown a new microchip design that would allow for cleaner projections. They were also working on a state-of-the-art SolidVision system that would hopefully read brain waves with more accuracy, allowing for even greater control of the technology. One engineer was developing a method for incorporating scents into the projections to make them seem even more real. Seto was pleased with their progress. “Keep up the good work. I will be in touch should I need anything.”

He left after that, Tanabe suddenly appearing beside him, to inform him that he needed to leave to prepare for the photoshoot soon. She disappeared as quickly as she’d appeared, and he walked to his office. Mokuba had set out his trademark white duster while he was occupied in the lab, and he chuckled. He hadn’t worn one of the things in years. The several he’d had custom made had all been through trials, every one of them having patches of stained and worn fabric. He slid his suit jacket off and pulled it on, feeling nostalgia surge through him as he did so. His blood coursing like lightning as he fought to win. Tournaments, battles, fighting for his life. A passion that wouldn’t let him rest. For a second, he was a teenager again, facing down Atem, desperate to win. To prove himself. Gozaburo’s final words driving him to extremes, unable to forget that “to lose is to die.” He didn’t believe that anymore. It had been one of the hardest lessons to unlearn, and something he’d only truly let go after he’d traveled back to have his final confrontation with Atem. He’d accepted that defeat didn’t have to mean death.

He slipped off the duster, folding it neatly and putting it away in the closet he’d stashed it in ages ago. Mokuba walked in as he pulled the light gray suit jacket back on. “Aww… I was hoping you’d wear the duster,” Mokuba whined.

Seto shook his head. “I’m not that person anymore,” he stated. “Come on. Let’s go.”

-

The photoshoot went about as expected, posing in his office with Mokuba, a photographer asking him to tilt his head a certain way, arch his back more, shoulders back, chest out. He sighed in relief when it was finished. He didn't mind doing photoshoots, but they were fairly tedious and somewhat uncomfortable due to the posing. The interview afterwards was less tiresome, and he gave answers to questions as he usually did, straight to the point and then let Mokuba go into the finer details. His chest filled with pride as Mokuba excitedly discussed plans for the future of gaming and technology. Despite how inconvenient the whole interview was for him, Seto was glad he’d come, if only to see this. Mokuba taking the reins, filling his spot so effectively.

Finally finished, they headed back to the manor, Seto driven in the Bentley, and Mokuba taking his own car to pick up his girlfriend for the promised dinner. After a rushed and uncomfortable apology from the young woman, she stayed fairly quiet. She'd kept to herself, Mokuba chatting away to ease the awkward atmosphere. Once she'd relaxed, Seto could see how genuine their feelings were. She was cute and spunky, almost reminding of a female version of his younger brother. He wished that Mokuba had told him about her before this morning, which would have made the previous night much less uncomfortable and the morning's encounters unnecessary, but he wouldn't fault his brother for it. He could never stay mad at Mokuba, anyway. He was glad Mokuba had a companion in his absence, and if his little brother was happy, Seto would be happy for him, too.

-

His time back home was short lived, and he returned back to California very early on Sunday morning. He walked into the hotel, dragging his suitcase behind him, laptop bag hanging over his shoulder. He was exhausted, and all he really wanted to do was sleep. He headed for the elevator, glancing toward the bar area to see Jounouchi working. He gave the blonde a small wave when they made eye contact, but he was seemingly busy and didn’t return the gesture. Seto thought nothing of it, stepping into the elevator and heading to bed.

He wasn’t really sure what time it was when he woke up, but he allowed himself time to adjust, snatching up his phone to check the time. 11 AM. He stretched out on the bed, and then willed himself to stand up. He took a shower, and realizing it was Sunday, he attempted to stick with his normal routine. He looked through some recipes recommended for intermediate cooks, selecting one that seemed acceptable. Jounouchi would be over in a few hours, and he wanted to have a plan prior to his arrival.

Seto made a quick trip to the store, grabbing the handful of things he’d need. He came back, worked out, and showered again, and it was about time for Jounouchi to arrive. Except he never showed up. Seto checked the time over and over again, watching time move progressively later. His stomach growled. He was getting hungry. He hadn’t eaten anything since the meal he’d been served on the plane. Without Jounouchi around to give him some moral support, he didn’t want to attempt to make anything. Moodily, he put everything away, grumbling to himself as he did so. He grabbed his wallet and phone and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He went straight to the bar. “Gin and tonic,” he demanded of the female bartender, Emmy he recalled.

She quickly prepared the drink for him, and he chugged it down. “Another?” she asked.

He nodded, and she had another one in his hand moments later. He snatched it off the bar top and carried it with him to the dining area. He felt the effects of the first one hit him quickly. His stomach was empty, and he’d downed it far too quickly. Fuck it, he figured, and then he drank down the other in his hand. He turned around and marched back to the bar for a third, which Emmy quickly prepared for him. Seto took it and then headed to get something to eat, ordering a burger in his inebriated state. He seethed in anger over being stood up, but he was also worried that maybe something had happened.

The worry only intensified when he finally finished his meal and looked up to see Jounouchi working the bar. He told the waiter to charge the food to his room, and then stood up, stumbling slightly as he made his way back over to the bar. He sat down on the stool, waiting to be acknowledged.

The bar wasn’t particularly busy, and Seto realized very quickly Jounouchi was intentionally ignoring him. He couldn’t help the growl of irritation that left him. Jounouchi sighed. “What do ya want, Kaiba?”

“Beer,” he answered, aware that it was not his usually choice, but he also knew it would surprise the blonde into looking at him. As expected Jounouchi looked up at him, and then Seto said, “A coffee stout preferably.”

“Does this look like a craft brewery to ya?”

“I’ll have a Guinness,” Seto said.

“Mmm,” Jounouchi acknowledged and turned away.

He filled the tall glass and then, after giving it to Seto, leaned back against the far counter while pulling his phone out and quickly typing something. Seto glowered at him, not appreciating the silent treatment and also not sure how to break it.

He’d gotten more than halfway through the glass, when he slammed it down on the bar top. “Why are you ignoring me, mutt?” he demanded.

“I ain’t a fuckin’ dog,” Jounouchi hissed, eyes flashing dangerously, “and callin’ me one ain’t gonna getchya anythin’ from me.”

Seto sat, taken aback a bit at the anger radiating from the blonde. He hadn’t felt that from him in years, not since… before he could really remember. “I’m a customer,” Seto reminded cautiously.

“But apparently ya ain’t my friend. Bastard,” Jounouchi accused.

Instead of the expected lecture, Seto found himself getting dragged into an argument. “I didn’t mean to upset you,” Seto finally brought himself to say.

Jounouchi’s nostrils flared, face still twisted in disbelief. “What didjya mean, then?”

“I left in a hurry. Mokuba wanted me back in Japan for a couple of days. It wasn’t until I was there that I realized I didn’t have a way to let you know that I would be gone.”

“Ya coulda told any number a’ people to pass that along to me,” Jounouchi said. “Hell, ya coulda left a note at the front desk. I was worried somethin’ bad had happened to ya until Alexa told me ya'd left fer a few days.”

“I… I… uh…,” Seto stumbled over his words, unsure what to say next, but he knew he didn’t want to escalate this argument. A voice in the back of his head told him he needed to win, but he squashed it. This was an argument he needed to lose. He was in the wrong, and he knew it. He drew a breath, hanging his head. “Jounouchi, I’m sorry.” A sincere apology wasn’t something he did often, but he knew if he didn’t want to ruin this friendship, it was necessary.

He glanced up to see Jounouchi’s expression soften. “God, yer such an asshole.”

“Mokuba wanted me there. I didn’t think about anything else.”

Jounouchi relaxed more, a slight smile on his face. “’Course ya didn’t.” He extended his hand, gesturing for Seto to hand over his phone. Confused, Seto did as requested. Jounouchi quickly tapped on the screen, and then handed the device back to Seto, his own phone vibrating. Seto looked at the screen in interest. Jounouchi had added his own contact information. “For next time, ya ass,” Jounouchi explained when their eyes met.

Seto felt the slight smile on his lips, grateful that the argument had been defused. “Yeah,” he agreed. “For next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kaiba for how much of an extra ass bitch he can be. Because same, Kaiba. Same.
> 
> This chapter is overall lacking in Jou, but never fear, he'll start getting way more involved from this point forward. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Seto was glad that Jounouchi had forgiven him as he sat watching the blonde noisily slurp down the soup he’d prepared. “Ya got really good at cookin’,” he remarked.

“Well, you did say that I could succeed at anything I put my mind to,” Seto deadpanned.

Jounouchi grinned. “Wanna play Duel Monsters with me?” he asked as he took another bite.

“I don’t have a Duel Disk with me.”

Jounouchi feigned shock, exaggerating his gestures. “The great Kaiba Seto ain’t got his greatest creation wit’ him? The world must be endin’”

He glowered. “As if that’s my greatest invention…”

The comment was met with a chuckle. “’Course it’s not. But we don’t need fancy holograms or nothin’. I meant playin’ the old-fashioned way.”

It had been ages since Seto had even played the game, let alone played it in its simplest form, but the idea of playing again did have appeal. “Give me a moment to get my deck,” he trailed off. He stood up and readjusted his jeans, wandering into the separate bedroom area to look through his briefcase. They were there, stored in a case that he’d tucked into the interior pocket, and he pulled out the cards, fanning through them. Some of them were banned now, he realized, but he didn’t have any others on him to make it conform to the rules. He’d left them all back home.

The three Blue Eyes White Dragons stood out to him, even now, their age showing despite how well he’d cared for them over the years. He ran his thumb over the one closest to the bottom and a smile formed on his face. He loved this game. He really did. Gathering the cards in a neat pile, he turned around to head back out to Jounouchi, who now sat at the table, his own deck placed in front of him. Seto sat across from him, quickly shuffling his cards. “I haven’t really updated my deck in a while. There’s some banned cards. Is that okay with you?”

Jounouchi shrugged, though there was a grin on his face. “Fine wit’ me. This way, I can tell everyone ya cheated when ya win.”

“So we agree that I’ll be the victor?”

“Never said that. I’ve gotten close to beatin’ ya before. Maybe today’s my lucky day.”

“Lady Luck never prefers you when I’m around,” Seto snarked at him.

Jounouchi ignored the jab as he cut his own deck before handing it over for Seto to cut as well, Seto doing the exact same thing. “I got an app on my phone for calculatin’ scores,” Jounouchi stated. “Standard 8000 sound good?”

Seto nodded in agreement, handing Jounouchi his deck back before being handed his own. Jounouchi set up the score counter, positioning his cards on the table. Prepared, he looked up at Seto, extending his hand in front of him. Seto smirked before extending his own. He let Jounouchi say, “Rock, paper, scissors.” Jounouchi won. “I’ll go second,” he said.

Seto nodded and drew his cards. A good hand. A Blue-Eyes, a Lord of D, and a Mirror Force. Setting the Mirror Force and Lord of D face down, he ended his turn. He watched Jounouchi draw, the blond keeping his face schooled the entire time, giving nothing away. The duel proceeded slowly as they chipped away at each other’s life points. Jounouchi wasn’t giving Seto any breathing room. He had said that he didn’t duel regularly, but Seto thought it was obvious that he still played. He had at least updated his deck, focusing on adding support for the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It was only thanks to drawing Polymerization at the right time and using it to fuse his three Blue-Eyes, one of which he’d just managed to bring back from the graveyard with Call of the Haunted during Jounouchi’s last turn, that he managed to eke out the win. Despite the lack of holograms, it had been riveting. The duel had been challenging and trying to read Jounouchi from the close proximity had been exciting. Jounouchi really was a good duelist. He’d known that, of course, though he’d refused to admit it out loud at any point prior, but he saw no reason to deny it now.

“You played well, Jounouchi,” Seto complimented.

His eyes lit up happily, a smile spreading across his lips. “Ya mean it, Kaiba?”

“Would I say something I didn’t mean?” he said, feeling somewhat embarrassed but keeping it well cloaked behind a frown.

“Well, no,” Jounouchi agreed, “but ya never once said anythin’ positive ‘bout my duelin’ in the past. I dunno… It means a lot to me.”

Seto grunted in acknowledgement and gathered up his cards.

“Ya wanna play again?”

“Not at the moment,” Seto replied. To be honest, he did want to play again, but he was afraid that he’d lose. Jounouchi’s deck was strong. Perhaps stronger than his own. He didn’t want to go up against him again until he’d had a chance to restructure his own.

“Okay then,” Jounouchi said with a pout.

He ignored the look sent his way, standing up to put the cards back into his briefcase. When he came back, Jounouchi was sprawled out on the couch, typing out a message on his phone. A glance was spared, and he said, “I’m still tellin’ everyone ya only beat me ‘cause ya cheated.”

“Who are you even going to tell?” Seto said cockily. “Your current group of friends doesn’t care.”

“I do still talk ta’ the gang. And Yugi’s gonna know about this,” Jounouchi retorted, leaning forward to meet Seto’s gaze and stick his tongue out.

“Please… As if Yugi would believe that the only reason you lost to me is that I cheated.”

Jounouchi’s phone vibrated, and Seto could tell he was fighting back a laugh. “I don’t think so, rich boy. He’s on my side.”

Seto clucked his tongue disapprovingly, but the thrill of an impending challenge began to stir in his belly. “Then I’ll restructure my deck this week, and we’ll see about that.”

Jounouchi sat all the way up, eyes alight with passion. Fiery. “Challenge accepted,” he said, nostrils flaring in eagerness. “And I’ll beat ya fair and square.”

-

He was in the middle of a meeting that Monday morning, itching with anticipation for his upcoming weekend duel, when the idea hit. He'd been so focused on big and grandiose. Duel Arenas and Duel Disks all designed to make the holograms as big, intimidating, and life-like as possible. The duel with Jounouchi had reminded him of how everything had started. It was a simple table top game, after all, and while life-size projections were the focus now, he had started with fairly simple Duel Boxes. Now, he had more experience designing, and with the refinements made to his technology over the years, he wanted to revisit the table top aspect of the game. Honestly, he had Jounouchi to thank. Being face to face while dueling, something he hadn't done in such a long time, had been a different kind of exciting. Trying to read your opponent's expression from up close and guess their moves based on that... He wanted to create something that would enhance that experience, a portable Dueling Mat that projected holograms.

Upon returning to his office, he had immediately started sketching out initial design ideas, aware that he was going to need Mokuba to ship him some of his tools before he could really attempt to put together a prototype once he'd settled on a design. He was zoned out, concentrating, when a knock on his office door startled him. He straightened his back and tucked away the notebook, granting the person entrance. Alexa stood before him, coffee in hand. "I brought you some coffee, Mr. Kaiba. Black like you like," she stated, sending him a small smile.

"Is that all?" he asked, keen to get back to work.

"I also wanted to let you know that we're making another trip to the KaibaLand site this week. Probably on Thursday, but they're still trying to arrange the schedule for when there’s less going on at the site."

"I saw that in my email this morning," Seto said.

"Were you interested in going?" she questioned. "We're just checking in on things. Verifying that the reports they've sent us match up to their actual progress."

Seto nodded. "Yes, I'll come along."

"Alright," Alexa acknowledged, "I'll be sure to let the rest of the team know you're coming with us."

Seto assumed that was the end of the conversation, but Alexa stood for a bit longer, looking like she wanted to say something else. "Yes?" he asked, somewhat agitated as he wanted to get rid of her so he could get back to his newest design idea.

"Jou was really mad at you the other week. I’ve never seen him so upset about something. He’s so good natured all the time…”

“You didn’t see how hot tempered he was in high school,” Seto remarked.

She stared at him, seeming somewhat surprised at the comment. Choosing not to remark on it, she shared, “When I told him you had gone back to Japan, he... seemed really hurt. That you left without saying anything to him, I mean."

"I am aware."

"I'm glad that you worked through it though. It’s nice that he has his own friends here. He just kind of became a part of mine…" she trailed off. "He's been more animated since you've been around. I don't know. He seemed kind of lonely. Maybe he just missed speaking his first language."

Seto almost couldn't believe there was a time when Jounouchi was less animated. Until recently, he’d almost exclusively associated the word “hyperactive” with Jounouchi. Regardless, this wasn’t a conversation he was going to have, period, much less with an employee, especially an employee who was dating the subject of the conversation. "If you are done discussing work, you may leave," Seto said sternly, cutting off any further discussion of Jounouchi.

"Okay, Mr. Kaiba. I'll see you later," she said sheepishly as she exited his office. He sighed, relieved to be left alone again, and got back to work on his project.

-

Thursday came and went, the visit to the KaibaLand site uneventful. They were making good progress, roller coasters were being built and buildings that would accommodate restaurants, bathrooms, arcades, and duel arenas were all being constructed. It was coming along nicely now, Seto had decided. He had walked with the foreman, the head engineer, and his own project manager, and listened to the men talk among themselves about how things were going. Alexa was taking notes as they walked along, quickly writing on a pad of paper. Seto figured it was for a report on their trip today, as she was the one who generally wrote them. All in all, it had been a worthwhile visit. No new issues had arisen, a couple of minor setbacks had delayed them a few days, but they were well on track to make them up.

Pleased with his visit, he'd returned back to the office to read through more emails. He was in the middle of replying to the European branch vice president when he received a call on his office phone, notifying him that a package had been delivered for him at the hotel lobby. He quickly finished the email, hitting send before leaving for the day. He was well aware of the contents of the package. He had asked Mokuba to send him a box of tools, and he was anxious to get started on building the prototype for the Duel Mat.

He rushed back to the hotel, taking the box from the reception office, and heading upstairs. The box was opened, and the tools it contained were set out in a row on the table in his hotel room. He took time to follow his usual evening routine after he’d done so. A work out, a shower, and then dinner came at their usual times. Afterwards, he lost track of time as he busied himself with inventorying the tools and ensuring he had everything he needed. He was interrupted when he received a phone from Tanabe, who sounded immensely relieved that he had answered the call. "Kaiba-sama, I'm going to send you a document in a few moments. You need to sign and return as soon as possible."

"Why can't Mokuba do this?" Seto asked.

"Mokuba-san took the day off today," she explained. "It can't wait for his return."

"He didn't tell me that."

"I don't believe it was planned, Kaiba-sama," she said, her tone insinuating in a way that raised suspicions.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm fairly certain he went out with his girlfriend last night. It had to have been quite late because he was still here when I left."

Seto had frowned, not pleased with Mokuba's apparent lack of professionalism, but he had abandoned organizing the tools and went off to sign the papers as he'd been asked.

"Do you know why I need to sign these now?"

"They're legal papers. Time sensitive. Mokuba-san is investing in a property in northern Japan."

"Why have I not heard of this until now?" Seto asked sternly, feeling his irritation bleed into his voice, pounding against the front of his head.

"I only just received the email this morning. I believe the Mokuba-san went directly to the board of directors for permission yesterday afternoon. I'm guessing it was why he left late."

"What the hell is he doing?" Seto angrily demanded.

She didn't bother answering his question. She obviously didn't know. Seto clucked his tongue, irritated, and opened his laptop. "I will get you the paperwork back soon, Tanabe," he stated. "Do me a favor and keep a closer eye on my brother, and let me know in advance if he's getting any wild ideas. This shit is going to drive me insane."

"Very well, sir," she agreed. 

He disconnected the call, and downloaded the contract. A cursory read indicated that, indeed, Mokuba was buying land. Still feeling quite angry at his brother, he called him. He went straight to voicemail. A second call did the same. Giving up on reaching his brother, he opted to call Isono. "Yes, Kaiba-sama?" he greeted neutrally.

"What is Mokuba up to?"

"At the moment, he's in bed."

"At the company. Why is he buying property?"

Isono was silent for a moment. "I don't know," he answered. "He mentioned that it had promise for the future. He plans on building something, I think."

"Hmm..." Seto trailed off. "I don't appreciate him keeping secrets from me like this. When he's up to something, report it back to me. I trust him to know what he's doing, but I hate being caught unaware like this."

"Very well, sir," Isono agreed. The conversation was disconnected after that, and Seto grumpily signed the paperwork, forwarding it back to Tanabe, and then, well distracted from what he'd been doing before, he headed to bed. However, he found himself unable to relax, mind both trying to figure out what Mokuba was planning and also thinking about materials he needed to purchase to put together the prototype. With a sigh, he stood up and retrieved his laptop, carrying it back to bed with him and sitting down, leaning back against the headboard, as he searched for materials.

The search was interrupted by his phone vibrating, alerting him to the fact he'd received a message. He grabbed the device from the night stand, opening the message.

Jounouchi: _Hey, I'm getting off work early tomorrow. Dr appt. Alexa is working late. Just wondered if I could drop by and hang with u before my shift._

> _You presume to know my schedule?_

Jounouchi: _Nope. If u can't, I'll hang out somewhere else 4 a bit. NBD. Figured I'd ask. I’ll see u tho right?_

Seto made the decision quickly.

> _Come over. I'll be here._

Jounouchi: _My appointment is at 2. Should be there by like 4, I’d say_

Seto didn’t bother to respond, setting his phone aside once more and returning to his web search. He had made a few purchases when his phone started ringing. He answered, noting both that it was Mokuba returning his earlier call and that he had a few more messages that he’d ignored. “You are aware of the time, correct?” Seto asked in lieu of a proper greeting.

“Yes, Seto. I know. But you answered on the first ring so I know you weren’t sleeping,” Mokuba said.

“Tanabe sent me a document to sign in your stead. I have to wonder why you are buying property without speaking to me first. Explain,” he demanded, not bothering to hide his exasperation.

“It’s… uh. I wanted to surprise you, actually,” Mokuba said eventually. “I have… an idea. Actually, it was Akane’s idea, but I thought you’d like it. It’s a birthday present. Kind of. I don’t know.”

Seto’s eyes widened in surprise at the stuttered explanation. “What idea?” he asked, anger dissipating a bit.

“I wanted to… build a, like… a boarding school,” Mokuba said. “A place for kids who don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Oh…” Seto breathed, his earlier fury evaporating entirely.

“The land came up for sale. I thought it looked like a good place to build a place like that. It’s like… a tribute to our past, but a way to help the future generations.”

“It’s… a good idea,” Seto finally said. “An interesting birthday present though.”

“It’s not easy to get you something, nii-sama,” Mokuba teased. “You already have everything you want. Or at least you could if you actually wanted it.”

Seto didn’t reply, but he felt the force of the words. Did he truly have everything he wanted? It kind of felt like something was missing. His brain whispered _Jounouchi_ , and he scowled at himself, pushing the thought away.

“I thought… something grander would make a good gift. More of a symbolic gift. Something to improve the lives of kids who are struggling. That sounds like the kind of thing you would like the best.”

“Thank you,” Seto said finally. After a moment, he added, “Sorry about getting mad.”

Mokuba faked a shocked noise. “OH MY GOD! You’re apologizing. Do you feel well?”

“Do you?” Seto asked, ignoring his outburst, turning the question back to his younger brother. “I hear you called out of work today.”

Mokuba laughed awkwardly, and Seto could see the expression on his face clear as day despite being on separate sides of the world. “I uh… stayed up a little too late. Might have had too much to drink, too.”

“Hmm,” Seto hummed in an admonishing tone. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I’ll try not to do it again.”

“Do be aware Tanabe and Isono will both be keeping a closer eye on you. I’ve asked them to do so as you’ve been keeping secrets from me.”

“Jeeze, Seto,” Mokuba said somewhat cynically, “it’s like I’m still a child to you.”

“No,” Seto refuted. “If you aren’t going to be forthcoming with information I need to know, I have to have other sources. I do not like being caught off guard.”

A tense silence filled the line, and then Mokuba sighed. “Alright. I’ll be sure to keep you more in the loop.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Hey, I’m going to go, nii-sama. Sleep well, okay?”

“I’ll try.” He heard Mokuba suck in a breath and preemptively cut him off before the younger Kaiba could suggest sexual intercourse as the most effective way of getting to sleep. “Do not say it.”

“You’re no fun.”

“That is correct,” Seto said seriously, but there was a smile on his face. He couldn’t help it as he heard Mokuba’s laughter through the phone.

“I miss you, nii-sama. We’ll talk more later.”

“Yeah,” Seto said. They finally said their goodbyes, and he disconnected the call. With the mystery of Mokuba’s secretive property purchase resolved, he felt much of his tension melt away. It left him feeling tired. Ready to sleep. He remembered that he had messages from Jounouchi. He put his laptop away, turning off the light, and settling into bed as he pulled out his phone and read through what Jounouchi had said.

Jounouchi: _Do u want me to bring something w/ me? Dinner?_

Jounouchi: _I can bring my deck w/ me. We can play again!_

Jounouchi: _Shit, its late. I’ll see u tomorrow. Goodnight Kaiba!_

Seto smiled and set his phone back on the night stand. Sleep came much easier this time.

-

He’d left the office at noon, driving to a warehouse about an hour away to pick up the supplies he’d ordered. He had bought solder and a soldering iron, a flexible plastic to use as a base for the prototype board, and wire. Mokuba had included several Solid Vision chips for him to work with, plus assorted pieces that would normally be included on a duel disk that he would modify for the mat configuration. He was feeling rather satisfied as he headed back to the hotel. He arrived back at around 3:30 that afternoon, and after depositing his briefcase and suit jacket on his bed, he returned to the kitchen table, immediately setting out the computer to display the blueprint for the prototype and the supplies he’d be working with. He quickly got sucked into what he was working on, working on soldering wires and jumpers onto the board, the smell of hot solder tickling the back of his throat.

He was startled from his work by a loud couple of knocks on the door. He went to let Jounouchi in and was surprised to see him holding a box in front of him when the door was swung open. "Uh... Happy birthday, Kaiba," he said with a tentative smile.

Seto stared at him, dumbfounded for a second, until he realized that yes, it was indeed October 25. He'd forgotten that it was his own birthday, but that wasn't exactly surprising. It never really mattered to him, and usually, he only paid attention to the fact because Mokuba would be excited to celebrate it in some way. Mokuba wasn't around at the moment nor had he done more than mention it while on the phone, so it had simply slipped Seto's mind that it was today. Jounouchi walked past him, and he quietly said, "Thanks."

“What’chya workin’ on?” he asked as he stepped in, giving the assorted items on the table a curious gaze before continuing into the kitchenette and setting down the box.

“It’s a prototype,” Seto said.

“Of what?”

“A modification of the Duel Disk,” Seto said simply. “It’ll project smaller holograms, making it more appropriate to play someone face-to-face.”

“Wait wait wait…” Jounouchi trailed off. “Did our duel inspire ya?”

Seto wrinkled his nose in distaste, but only because he was going to have admit to Jounouchi that he was right. He sighed before answering, but apparently, that was the only answer the blonde required. “It did? I can’t believe it!” He was laughing, amused. “Can’t say I’m not a little proud o’ myself,” he mused. He clapped a hand on Seto’s shoulder, the touch feeling so incredibly warm that it lingered even after he pulled his hand away so he could sit down on the chair at the far end of the table.

He picked up a power supply, holding it up to examine as he propped his chin in his palm. “’S a good idea though. Duel Disks are a little clunky at close quarters. And sometimes ya wanna be a little closer than a whole arena apart, ya know?”

“Mmm,” he agreed as he tried to ignore the fact that Jounouchi had just winked at him. And the warm spot on his shoulder that he could still sense. He frowned. Jounouchi laughed again.

“I got ya a cake, by the way. I didn’t know what kind ya’d like, but I got vanilla. Figured ya ain’t gonna complain too much about free cake.”

“I don’t really eat cake,” Seto mentioned. Jounouchi pulled a face, opening his mouth to tell him off, but he continued, “However, since you were so kind, I’ll gladly have some.”

“Were you… just nice ta me?”

Seto shrugged. “Aren’t you being nice to me?”

“I ‘spose I am,” Jounouchi said casually, finally setting the power supply down. “I just didn’t think ya’d want to be all alone on your birthday.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered. I hardly care about my birthday.”

“That’s just like ya. Too busy to think about yourself a little.”

“How did you even know today was my birthday?” Seto asked, suddenly realizing that there was almost no way Jounouchi could have known to begin with.

“I remember ya mentionin’ it at school once. Always stood out in my head since my birthday’s on the 25th, too.”

“Your birthday is today?” Seto asked incredulously.

“Nah. It’s in January. But it stuck with me, is all.”

“Mmm,” Seto agreed, finding the explanation reasonable. Without saying anything else, he turned on his heel and went to fetch plates for them. He opened up the box and started chuckling. On the cake was a shoddily designed Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but he certainly appreciated the thought. Jounouchi was suddenly behind him, peering over his shoulder, so close that Seto could feel his body heat radiating against his back, and it was so much closer than Seto was comfortable with in that moment. His laughter rang in Seto’s ears, causing a flush to form on his face, his ears to turn red.

“God, it’s like they didn’t even try,” Jounouchi finally managed to say through his snickers.

Seto snorted, agreeing, but he was also desperately trying to push away the visceral reaction caused by Jounouchi’s closeness. What the hell?

What the hell?

What.

The.

Hell?

Drawing a breath, he gathered himself up, forcing the questions in his head, the uncertainty and weirdness, away. Focusing his gaze, he snatched up a knife, and cut two slices. He handed Jounouchi his, and thankfully, the blonde took it and went and flopped down onto the couch. “Least it tastes better ‘n it looks,” he said after shoveling a huge bite of cake into his mouth.

 Seto took a much smaller bite, almost disgusted by the sweetness, but he nodded anyway. Silence filled the air as they ate. Seto had returned to working on his prototype, seeing that Jounouchi had turned on the TV. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was getting close to finishing up all of the work on the board when Jounouchi called his name. “Kaiba, wanna duel me?”

“I’ll just beat you again.”

Jounouchi reached into his pocket and pulled out two card sleeves. “Yeah, ‘specially if I give ya these.” He extended his hand, offering the cards to Seto. Seto stood up, walking over to where Jounouchi was sitting on the couch, taking the proffered cards.

“Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon and Maiden with Eyes of Blue,“ Seto read aloud, as he skimmed over their effects. Both of them would make excellent additions to his deck. He took a quick glance up at Jounouchi, somewhat in awe over the fact that he’d give him these cards and make it harder for himself to win. “These will just make it easier to beat you,” Seto goaded.

“Don’t think I didn’t think about that. I gotta plan,” Jounouchi cockily declared, flexing his jaw. “An’ if ya still haven’t taken out those banned cards, I’m gonna tell people ya cheated if ya win.”

“I didn’t actually. I got caught up in other stuff before I had a chance to go to the card shop,” Seto admitted.

“Well…” Jounouchi said, standing up suddenly, grinning at Kaiba, as he took a step closer, “let’s go now.”

Seto stepped back instinctively, pulse quickening in his veins, and he wondered about that, what it might mean, but instead he grunted in acknowledgement, turning to grab his jacket, and following Jounouchi out the door. His phone buzzed in his hand. He read over it quickly

Mokuba: _Hope you’re having a good birthday, nii-sama!_

He smiled and typed a response back.

> _Thanks._

And honestly, it was turning out pretty well despite having been forgotten. Thanks to Jounouchi. And whatever this weird feeling stirring in his chest was… well… Seto would figure that one out eventually. But right now, all he wanted was to enjoy the company. The warmth. The friendship. He snorted at his own musings because they were so cheesy, but honestly, at the moment, he didn’t really care. Despite how often he told himself that he was alone in the world and that he didn’t need anyone, he had been wrong. Some small part of him had always known that, but the weeks he’d spent with Jounouchi had made it spectacularly clear. Friends weren’t all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several random side notes:  
> 1\. Soldering really creates such an interesting smell. It's hard to actually describe.  
> 2\. God, I hate project management so much, and even writing about it in this casual kind of way makes me feel antsy and distressed (because I've got to take one more PM class before I can graduate. Ehhhh.)  
> 3\. Maiden with Eyes of Blue is totally bomb and easily my favorite card in my Blue-Eyes deck. "Oh, you did this thing? Well, haha now I can special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. From my deck."


	7. Chapter 7

Seto frowned as he checked the time displayed on his watch. Jounouchi was late. They had decided to test out the prototype Seto had just finished building, three weeks after starting it. He’d dedicated far too much time to perfecting the design. It had been harder to reduce the size of the hologram projections than Seto had expected. The images looked fine at full size, but they hadn’t scaled down well. He’d put in extra work to make the holograms look acceptable, which had delayed him. He would say the design was finalized, but he wanted to see how it felt when dueling. He’s asked Jounouchi to do so, which the blond had readily agreed to, and he’s said he’d be over around 6:30 for the very first test of the completed Duel Mat, but it was now nearly 7 pm.

His phone vibrated on the table next to him, and he quickly read the message he’d received.

Jounouchi: _Hey! I’m not gonna make it over early tonight. Something came up. Sorry I didn’t let you know sooner._

He sighed, a bit disappointed that he wasn’t going to be able to put the Duel Mat through its first trial, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. He couldn’t duel himself, not without being able to hook the device up to the internet, and he hadn’t built that functionality into his initial prototype. He decided that since Jounouchi wasn’t going to be over, he needed to go find his own dinner, and he wanted something more… Japanese than the hotel offerings. Since he was already dressed for Jounouchi’s arrival, he simply gathered his phone and wallet, pulled on his coat, and headed down to get his car. He stood waiting for the valet to return with the Range Rover, as he looked at nearby restaurant options on his phone. He settled on sushi, and when his car arrived, he drove to a restaurant he’d been to a few times before. As it was a Friday evening, and he hadn’t made a reservation, he waited a while for a seat, but once he sat down at the sushi bar, he ate a quick dinner consisting of sushi, edamame, and miso soup. He ordered and drank a bottle of sake with his dinner, and while he certainly could feel it, he wasn’t too drunk to drive the short distance back to the hotel.

He handed his keys over to the valet and wandered into the bar area. It was well after 8, and he settled onto a stool, waiting for Jounouchi, who was quite busy with other customers, to get a free moment. He found it fascinating to watch, as the blonde moved with such grace while making drinks. Poised and practiced. It stirred up a feeling in his chest, one he couldn't place, and he pushed it aside, not wanting to think about it nor struggle to classify it. Jounouchi finished preparing the last drink and brought it to him, though he hadn't ordered. "Gin and tonic," he said casually as he slid the glass over the counter into Seto's hand.

"You know me so well," he deadpanned.

"Ya only ever order three drinks, Kaiba. I jus' picked one," Jounouchi replied with a shrug. "It's on me since I ditched ya’ earlier."

"You don't need to-"

He was cut off by the blonde loudly sighing. "It's a gift. ‘Cause I like ya. I really am sorry ‘bout earlier. I know ya were lookin’ forward to showin’ off your new toy.”

Taken aback for a moment, Seto blinked rapidly, struggling to grasp that Jounouchi had just said that he liked him, and then he finally regained his composure. He managed to reply, "Thanks, I guess. But I want beer after this. I already had a bottle of sake."

"Beer before liquor….” Jounouchi said as he nodded sagely. “And you’re welcome.” He sent Seto a grin and then leaned forward on the counter, seeming excited. "So uh... I know it's really not your kind of thing, and you can say no if ya want, but I'm having a party tomorrow night. Wondered if ya want to come."

He scoffed. "You're right. It's really not my thing. Why would I-"

Jounouchi cut him off again. "I know. It's just... I know your brother is worried about ya. Mokuba asks me how you're doing sometimes."

“He talks to you?” Seto asked, surprised.

Jounouchi answered the question with a nod. “Not a whole lot, but he knows I see ya around,” he explained further.

"He could ask me himself," Seto returned, but he understood why Mokuba would seek another's opinion. Seto always had and likely always would downplay his own condition to make sure Mokuba didn’t worry about him, and that fact only made Mokuba worry more, since he never really knew how Seto truly was. Asking a third party was the best option.

"I know how are ya are," Jounouchi said plainly. "Ya'd tell him that you're fine just so he doesn't worry. And 'course the kid knows that, too." So Jounouchi knew that much, too.

Seto huffed, crossing his arms, which caused Jounouchi to chuckle. "I'd still rather not go to your party," he stated.

"Ya really don't have to. But can ya imagine how shocked Mokuba'd be if ya told him ya went to my party?"

Seto took a moment to picture it, to imagine the conversation, and a smile spread across his face. "That does sound amusing, actually."

"Just think about it, will ya?"

"I'll consider it," he finally determined.

"Cool, I'll give ya my address just in case." He pulled out his phone and typed out a quick message before sending it. Seto’s phone vibrated, and he didn’t bother to check it since it was definitely the message Jounouchi had just sent. 

Seto picked up the drink and took a sip, savoring the balanced flavors of the cocktail. "I take it that means you won't be here tomorrow evening?"

"Yep," Jounouchi said. "If ya want to see me, I'll be hostin' a party."

"I see," he replied.

"Gonna miss me, Kaiba?" Jounouchi teased.

"Of course not," he answered indignantly. "Why would I miss you? I see you more than I'd like, as it is."

"Don't be like that. Ya like hangin’ out wit’ me. If ya didn’t want me around, ya definitely wouldn’t be lettin’ me hang out in your hotel room all the time like ya do. You wouldn’t be choosin’ to come down to chat wit’ me durin’ my shift.”

“Tch,” he clucked his tongue, displeased that Jounouchi could see right through him.

“Ya just like pretendin’ it’s a pain to be around me. We’re friends an’ ya know it.”

He scowled and shook his head. “Fine, I’ll come to your stupid party,” he finally answered.

Jounouchi’s beaming face made him aware that he’d made the right choice.

-

Seto quickly realized he had absolutely no idea what to wear to a casual gathering. Banquets and work dinners? That was easy. Another day, another suit. However, he wasn’t going to wear a suit to Jounouchi’s party. It would be an informal gathering, so he assumed jeans would be acceptable. But then what? A sweater? A pullover? A button up? After a quick look through the assorted clothing he had with him, he decided that what he was looking for was not contained in his closet. A quick trip to a boutique later, and he had an outfit deemed suitable by the man who worked in the store. “Casual, but not like… too casual, you know?” he’d said. “Cool and put together.” With a bag in tow, he returned to the hotel, setting about his normal weekend routine.

His workout was cut short by a phone call, which he’d only answered because it was Mokuba. “Nii-sama,” his brother began, rushing his words, “how are you?”

“That’s a suspicious way to begin a conversation,” Seto said.

A nervous laugh, and Seto felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. “Nothing suspicious at all going on here.”

He stayed quiet for a moment, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “What’s wrong?” he finally asked with a long sigh.

“I have… an issue. It’s not like… a major one or anything. But you asked me to keep you in the loop, so I am calling you to keep you in the loop,” Mokuba explained in a circuitous manner.

“Explain yourself.”

“Promise not to get mad at me, okay?” Mokuba pleaded softly.

“Okay,” Seto agreed, but doing so only made him more concerned about whatever it was his brother had done.

A long moment of silence hung on the line before his younger brother finally said, “So um… I’m going to be a dad.”

It took Seto a few seconds to process the words, and then a few more seconds for all the gears in his mind to start functioning again and actually process the information. “What?” he asked, needing to hear it again.

“Akane-chan is pregnant. I’m going to be a dad,” Mokuba said, voice somewhere between nervous and proud.

 “You were fucking your girlfriend without protection?” Seto asked, the words decidedly harsher than he’d intended, but he couldn’t take them back.

“You promised not to get mad,” Mokuba whined. “I… I don’t really have an excuse for myself. I know. I know I should have been smarter about it, but it’s too late now. We’re going to keep the baby. It might complicate things, but like… I want this, nii-sama. I really really want this.”

Seto could hear the unspoken request in Mokuba’s voice. He was longing for Seto’s approval, wanting his big brother to tell him it was okay. He wanted Seto to want it, too. “Will you be getting married prior to the child’s birth?” Seto asked warily.

“Oh,” he heard Mokuba breath, seemingly startled by his question. “We haven’t talked about it. We only just found out yesterday, and we haven’t really decided what we want to do yet. I haven’t been able to sleep. I was too worried about telling you.”

A long sigh left him as he reached his hand up to rub his temple which was rapidly beginning to ache. “I’m not mad. Surprised, yes, but I want you to do what you want, Mokuba. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. I want you to be happy. That’s what I’ve worked my whole life for. If you want to have a child with her, I will support you.”

Mokuba hummed in quiet agreement. “Thank you, Seto,” he stated in a small voice. “You’re the best brother ever, you know that?”

“I’m your only brother. Obviously, I’m the best.”

Mokuba laughed at the conceited comment, which had been Seto’s intention. “I mean it, though.”

“Thank you,” Seto replied softly. “You’ll make a good father, Mokuba. Better than I ever could.”

“That’s not true!” Mokuba protested. “You were like a father to me, Seto! You are all I ever had. I only hope I can be half as good at raising a kid as you were at raising your snot-nosed little brother. I _want_ to be as good for my child as you were for me. So don’t sell yourself short.”

Seto chuckled softly. “Okay,” he agreed. “Then you’d better live up to my standards,” he jokingly ordered.

“I will try.”

Seto took the moment to say his goodbyes. He felt anxious for Mokuba, but he wasn’t mad. No, he was actually happy for his younger brother. And while it was going to be stressful to deal with and would likely turn into something of a PR nightmare, there was no going back now. He stood up from the bench he’d been using, now thoroughly distracted and having spent his remaining gym time on the phone instead of working out. “I’m going to be an uncle,” he mused out loud, somewhat entertained by the idea. Wandering back to his room, he let his thoughts wander. He was actually somewhat excited by the prospect. He truly did adore children, and when Mokuba’s child was born, that meant he could shower the child in affection.

He arrived back to his room and went to the bathroom, quickly stripping out of his sweaty clothing and climbing into the shower. He washed himself thoroughly, and he suddenly recalled another long-lost memory. His mother, very late into her pregnancy with Mokuba, gave him a bath. “Scrub your hair, Seto,” she teased. “Scrub!” Good natured. Happy. The smile on her face was infectious. He had smiled back up at her. He couldn’t recall her ethnicity, only remembering that she wasn’t fully Japanese. His father hadn’t been either. She’d rinsed his hair out, gently running her fingers through it to get the shampoo out as he fidgeted in the tub, trying to make sure she didn’t get any shampoo in his eyes.

He reached out for her as the memory faded, leaving him reeling in the shower. It had been so real, and all the sorrow he’d sealed away years ago surged through him, and he missed her right then, as much as he’d missed her when he’d learned that she’d never again come home. Tears burned in his eyes. He had cried for her for months, begging to see her, to be held by her. He’d loved her so much. His father had held them both close at night when they cried, Mokuba, a hungry infant, and Seto, a broken child missing his mother.

He drew a steadying breath, fighting back the threatening tears. He hadn’t cried over his mother in years, and he wasn’t about to now. He finished his shower and resolutely set out to finish getting ready. Hair blow dried, face shaved and moisturized, cologne applied, and then he got dressed in his fitted designer jeans and the casual button up shirt he’d purchased earlier. He slid on his coat and then his brown dress shoes and headed out the door.

-

Jounouchi’s house was 45 minutes outside of the city, following the route towards KaibaLand most of the way before taking a different exit off the highway about 10 minutes closer to the city. The distance was longer than Seto had expected, and he ended up arriving a little bit more than fashionably late. He just truly hadn’t thought Jounouchi would live so far away from the hotel. He parked his car in the on the street in front of the modest two story suburban home, unable to park in the driveway as it was already filled. He walked up to the front door and knocked, promptly being let in by Alexa. “Hi, Mr. Kaiba,” she greeted with a smile. “I’m glad you could make it.”

He nodded to greet her in return and then stepped inside. She led him around, showing him where to hang his coat and taking him into the kitchen for food and drinks. Jounouchi stood in the kitchen, animatedly telling a story to several of the other guests. “Yo, Kaiba!” he greeted enthusiastically, pausing in the middle of the story.

“Jounouchi,” he returned dryly. The blonde turned his attention back to his small audience, and Seto looked the food over, placing a small assortment onto a plastic plate. He made his way toward the drinks and took a Heineken, something Jounouchi must have purchased for him specifically. He did know Seto’s most common drink orders, after all.

He found himself a place to sit down, in the living room away from everyone else and ate his food, cell phone pulled out as he had nothing better to occupy his time. Looking through his emails was cut short when he heard a gasp, and then a very familiar female voice comment, “If it isn’t _the_ one and only Kaiba Seto. Gracing us commoners with his presence.”

“Mazaki-san,” he acknowledged without looking up at Anzu.

“I didn’t expect to see you here. Like… at all,” she stated.

“Jounouchi invited me and was aware that I would be attending,” he explained neutrally.

“What?” she asked, and he finally looked up at her. Her eyes reflected surprise. He could tell that she was older, more mature than when the last time he’d seen her. It had been years after all, high school ten years behind both of them. She held herself with poise, unsurprising considering that she was now a professional dancer. “He didn’t mention that.”

Seto shrugged at her, intent to return to checking his emails, but she sat down on the chair across from him, continuing to talk to him. Reluctantly, he gave her his attention. “I didn’t know you and Jou spoke to each other. I didn’t even know you were in the States.”

“I am here for the duration of a long-term project, one that I am overseeing. Jounouchi just happens to work as a bartender at the hotel I’m staying at. It is coincidence only.”

“I still can’t believe that you came to this,” she insisted.

“I could say the same to you,” he retorted flatly, sending her a pointed look. The last thing he’d heard about her was that she lived in New York City. Attending a party on the other side of the country was a little extreme.

“I was here for the last week to attend a training class in San Francisco. Jou was kind enough to let me stay in his house. I’m headed back to New York tomorrow morning, though.”

“Hmm,” Seto acknowledged, though he truly did not care. He was a bit intrigued at the fact that Jounouchi seemed to own the house.

“But like… I’m really curious why you accepted Jounouchi’s invitation. That doesn’t sound like you at all. I thought you hated each other.”

It was at that moment that Jounouchi flopped down on the couch next to him, thigh to thigh and an arm wrapped around his shoulder. Seto felt his whole body heat up at the contact, and he tensed up and tried to move away, but Jounouchi only held him tighter, pulled him closer. “Kaiba and me are friends now. It ain’t like we got anyone else to hang out wit’,” he announced. “That’s why he came. He’d ‘a missed me if he didn’t.”

“Wait, really?” she questioned, looking between them, seemingly trying to read their expressions. Her stare only made him feel more self-conscious, hyper aware of how close Jounouchi sat, how tense the atmosphere had become as Anzu tried to figure out… something. The tension broke when Alexa came and sat down beside Anzu, watching the interaction with interest, though she couldn’t have understood everything they’d been saying to each other in Japanese.

Out of courtesy to her, Seto switched to English. “I would say friends might be a bit of a stretch.”

Jounouchi looked up at him with an incredulous expression and then gave his thigh a playful swat. “’Bit of a stretch’? Please,” he scoffed. “Ya know ya like hangin’ out with me, Kaiba.”

He scowled but didn’t say anything to protest, indignantly shifting himself away from the blond and looking away. Anzu and Alexa both giggled at the interaction. “So you’re definitely friends now,” Anzu said with a smile. He sent a glare her way, but her grin shifted in a subtle way, an eyebrow cocked curiously, before returning to the more neutral expression. He wondered about that but said nothing. He liked spending time with Jounouchi, but it was difficult to be open to others about it. It wasn’t Anzu’s business who he spent his time with, anyway.

Jounouchi gave his shoulder a squeeze before removing his arm completely and sending him a reassuring smile, a promise that they’d talk more later. He then seamlessly changed the conversation to other subjects, chattering about Yugi, a subject Anzu was quite interested in. Seto was glad for the reprieve, sitting on the couch and sipping at his drink, still feeling rather out of place, but the alcohol was helping a little. They were discussing Yugi’s most recent duels, a subject Seto was quite well versed in as he’d watched all of them.

Anzu turned her gaze back to him. “So how are things with you, Kaiba- _sama_?” She said the honorific in a teasing manner, and his upper lip twitched in distaste.

“Fine,” he retorted.

Jounouchi chuckled beside him. “He’s workin’ on a new duelin’ prototype,” the blonde announced.

Seto sent him a glare. That wasn’t supposed to be public knowledge of any sort yet. But it didn’t seem to really matter since Anzu shrugged and said, “When isn’t he?”

“It’ll be really cool when it’s done,” Jounouchi assured. “Right, Kaiba?”

“Yes.”

Alexa took the moment to ask, “So what were you two like in high school?”

“I hated him,” Jounouchi announced.

“The feeling was mutual,” Seto added, glancing sideways to hopefully see Jounouchi get upset at the comment.

It was ignored completely. “He was a rich asshole. He fuckin’ tried to kill us. Built a god-damned amusement park attraction intendin’ to kill Yugi. We got out, an’ Yugi like… I don’t know. Whatever he did put Kaiba in a coma for a long time. He showed back up months later, tryin’ save his brother an’ his company.”

Alexa looked at Seto, obviously startled to learn that he’d tried to kill someone. “I was not myself at the time,” Seto explained simply, not divulging anything else.

“He was a thorn in my side. I couldn’t escape him no matter what. And he was always callin’ me a dog and shit like that. Constantly sayin’ I was a third-rate duelist.”

“To be fair, Jounouchi,” Seto stated, “you’ve still never beaten me.”

“That puts me _at least_ at second-rate, ya ass.”

Seto couldn’t help the chuckle that reverberated through his chest. “I suppose that’s true,” Seto admitted. He realized Anzu and Alexa were both staring at him in shock.

“I can’t believe it,” Anzu stated in wonder. “You two really are friends. I never thought I’d sit and watch you two actually get along.”

Jounouchi shrugged. “I was always ready to pick a fight wit’ ‘im when I was younger.”

“You were ready to pick a fight with anyone who looked at you the wrong way,” Anzu affirmed.

“Guess those blue eyes were always lookin’ at me the wrong way, then,” Jounouchi declared. Seto made a face as he huffed, taking a swig of the beer he was holding. Jounouchi nudged him with his shoulder, getting his attention. “Want another drink?” he asked.

“Sure,” he replied. The blonde stood up and stretched before heading back to the kitchen. He handed off the beer to Seto when he returned and then sat down beside Alexa, putting an arm around her and pulling her into his embrace. She relaxed against him, and Seto narrowed his eyes at the display. Alexa and Anzu had both had plenty to drink throughout the night, but it became clearly evident when Alexa shamelessly put her hand on Jounouchi’s upper thigh, gently caressing. Seto watched, curling his nose in distaste as Jounouchi leaned over and kissed her. Her inhibitions must have been discarded thanks to the alcohol because she pulled Jounouchi closer, not caring that there were others sitting in the room with them. The blonde for his part, pulled away, chuckling a bit awkwardly. “We still got guests, babe,” he said somewhat bashfully.

“So?” she asked, sending him a wink. Jounouchi simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He leaned close to her and whispered something. Seto didn’t catch it, but he could imagine it was inappropriate due to the way Alexa giggled with a blush on her face.

Seto couldn’t help the frown on his face. He couldn’t help how it deepened when Anzu cooed, “Aww, you two are so cute,” at the display of affection. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like watching it. He didn’t want to see or think about Jounouchi touching someone. His chest tightened with a foreign feeling, and he clucked his tongue in irritation.

“I am going to head back,” Seto announced, standing up from the couch abruptly, brushing out the creases in his jeans.

“How much ya had to drink?” Jounouchi asked, escaping from Alexa’s grasp to stand with him, reaching out for his arm.

Seto pulled away, stating, “Just that one bottle.” He held the bottle Jounouchi had just given him out slightly. “And a few sips from this one.”

Jounouchi nodded. “Then I’ll let ya go. I’ll walk ya out.”

Neither said anything until Seto had grabbed up his coat, and they were outside the front door. “Sorry ‘bout Alexa. She gets clingy when she’s drunk.”

“Mmm.”

“You seem bothered ‘bout somethin’,” Jounouchi remarked gently.

“A little,” he admitted. “Mokuba gave me some news today…”

“Ya gonna tell me or am I gonna have to pester him?”

“I will tell you. Just… later.”

Jounouchi nodded in agreement. There was more weighing on Seto, but he didn’t want to talk to Jounouchi about it. The memory of his mother still lingered at the edges of his mind. And the rest… well, it was all about the blonde, and that was not something he wanted to discuss with the person in question.

"It’s nothing bad, is it?" Jounouchi asked softly.

"Everything is fine. It just... isn't something I expected," he decided.

"Mmm," the blonde hummed in agreement. His curious expression belied the lack of pressing questions. "So then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"I'll even come over and do that test run wit' the Duel Mat like ya wanted."

Seto nodded. "That’s fine," he stated.

Jounouchi grinned, leaned forward as he reached his hand out to give Seto's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll see ya tomorrow!" he said enthusiastically. "Now I'm headed back in. It's fuckin' cold out here."

Seto nodded and watched the blonde turn and walk away, and while he agreed that it was cold outside, feeling the air on his face and hands, he was not feeling cold at all. Where Jounouchi's hand had rested radiated heat, and he could feel the flush spreading up his neck. His heart raced wildly, and he didn't understand. He couldn't wrap his brain around why Jounouchi was making him feel these strange sensations. Why he’d been both upset and disgusted at watching the casual display of affection between Jounouchi and his girlfriend. He'd been choosing to ignore it, to push the feelings away, but it was starting to become difficult to just disregard. As he drove back to the hotel, he wondered. He thought about their interactions in the past few months, trying to piece them together to arrive at a conclusion. He was still no closer to an answer when he arrived, and wanting to shake the thoughts swirling through his mind, he headed to the bar.

Emmy was working that night, and she, without a word, poured him a glass of whiskey. "You look nice tonight, Mr. Kaiba," the middle-aged woman said as he took a drink. "You always do though." He stared up at her blankly, not having anything to say in return to her compliment, though he was surprised to hear the comment. She didn't usually say too much to him beyond what was necessary to order a drink. "Did you go to Jou's party?" she asked.

"Yes."

"That's good. I know he was really hoping that you'd go," she confided. "He's seems so much happier with you around. He always talks about the time he spends with you. I think he talks about you more than his girlfriend now. It's cute, though. He's like a lovesick puppy, I swear."

Seto blinked rapidly, taken aback and utterly confused at the comment. "What?" he asked, demanding further explanation.

She sighed, biting her lower lip. "I probably shouldn't say anything, but this is just... an observation. I think he likes you. Like... likes you likes you. But you're too far out of his league, and he'll never make a move."

He scowled at her, unwilling to accept what she was saying. It was utter nonsense. It had to be. Jounouchi didn't like him; Jounouchi had a girlfriend. He brought the glass to his lips, tipped it back, and finished off the amber liquid. "I'm not drunk enough for this," he growled.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly, handing him another drink. He downed it quickly, as well. When the third one was set in front of him, he marveled momentarily at how closely the shade of the liquid matched Jounouchi's eyes. Then his blood ran cold in his veins, the realization feeling like a slap in the face. He liked Jounouchi. Whether Emmy's analysis was correct or not didn't matter much to him, but he understood what he was feeling now. It was wrong. So wrong. He couldn't actually have developed feelings for the blonde. He made a face and finished his drink in quick gulps. A bad idea, he realized, as the world around him started to spin. Too much, too quickly. Fucking shit.

"I'm done," he announced irritably, setting the glass down, and pushing himself back from the bar top. He didn't wait for her to respond, knowing she'd simply charge the drinks to his room, and he stumbled his way to the elevator and then into his room. Too drunk to care and desperately trying to convince himself that his drunk mind was lying to him, he dropped his coat on the floor and simply collapsed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real fun begins. XD Fun for me, at least.
> 
> There was going to be a bit of dialogue where Anzu tells Jounouchi that literally EVERYONE refers to him as a dog on multiple occasions throughout the manga, but it didn't really fit into the flow of the conversation so I left it out.
> 
> I am 100% Kaiba at parties.
> 
> IDK if anyone is interested, but I added a couple of my social media usernames to my profile. So if you want to talk to me more in depth or whatever, you can find me there. ^^ All of my IRL friends left the fandom ages ago and didn't jump back in with me, so I'd be more than happy to discuss Yugioh for hours.


	8. Chapter 8

The pounding headache throbbing in his head paired with the overall malaise brought on by the hangover was almost enough to make him forget the dream he'd had. Almost, but not quite. The stickiness in his boxer briefs was more than enough to remind him. The way they’d touched each other, the heat he’d felt in the erotic dream featuring the blonde he’d just woken up from still flushed his skin. He was appalled at himself. He wasn’t even sure he _liked_ Jounouchi, he couldn’t quite place what he was feeling for the blonde, so why would his brain conjure up something like this.

Disgusted at the feeling of wetness in his underwear, he got out of bed and showered. Quickly, almost violently, he scrubbed his body, angry at himself. Irritated at his sleeping brain for betraying him. Tired, annoyed, head pulsing as the headache throbbed. He shut the water off and went into his kitchenette to prepare coffee. He grumbled as he impatiently waited for the bitter liquid to brew, looking through his things to find something to take for the headache. After a few minutes, he found some pain killers, and he swallowed them down with coffee. He sat on the couch for a while after that, head leaned back and eyes closed.

He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to face Jounouchi whenever he showed up later. His feelings about the blonde were a mess at the moment, and he kind of wanted to hide and have time to sort things out in his own head. Mokuba was having a kid, he was feeling… whatever he was feeling toward Jounouchi, and the lid containing his long-shelved childhood memories had apparently cracked open. He sighed. Other than uninviting Jounouchi, there was no way to avoid being face-to-face with the blonde. And he _really didn’t want_ to uninvite him. Seto knew he’d get offended over that, and he did actually want to talk to him about the other things, just to get it off his chest. He smiled wryly at his own thoughts. “Get it off my chest by talking to Jounouchi?” he mused aloud in the empty room. “God, he really fucking is my friend.”

That in itself was fine. Being friends was fine. He’d adjusted to the idea. But the dream he’d had… He shook his head vigorously, attempting to clear his mind completely of the thought. He certainly didn’t think he felt any sexual attraction to Jounouchi, despite the dream, so perhaps he’d just hit his limit of refraining from sexual contact. It hadn’t happened often, but it had certainly happened before. All of his past sexual encounters had been for that reason. The need had crept up on him, undeniable despite his best efforts, his hand unable to satisfy his desire. Each time prior, he’d sought out a woman, one who was unaware of his identity, and rid himself of that pesky urge. It felt good in the moment, the release satisfying enough, but he didn’t like doing it. He simply did it to keep his mind clear and unhindered by his body’s physical urges. It was simply coincidence that Jounouchi had been his partner in the dream. He’d gone to bed considering his true feelings towards the blonde, and his brain had misinterpreted what he was trying to work through. That was all.

Seto ignored the small voice protesting that conclusion, and then he threw himself into a work out to try to keep distracted. He spent his workout picking out what he could make for a meal because cooking would certainly keep his mind off the many things weighing on it. Something moderately complicated seemed like the best option because it would engage him, force him to focus on what he was doing and not dwell on his thoughts. Ultimately, he decided to make okonomiyaki, and after finishing his workout and taking a second shower, he went to the store to get the ingredients he required.

He was in the middle of mixing the batter and vegetables when he heard the knock on his door, indicating that Jounouchi had arrived. Rarely felt nerves made themselves present in that moment, making his heart race and throat dry. Drawing a steadying breath and gathering his resolve, he went to let the blonde in. He strolled in casually, hands in his pockets and a pleasant smile on his face. "Yo, Kaiba," he greeted.

"Jounouchi," he returned with a curt nod.

"Whatcha makin'?" he asked as he walked into the kitchenette area.

"Okonomiyaki."

"That's somethin' I haven't had in a while. Makes me miss home."

"Mmm." He resumed stirring the ingredients together, scooping the mixture into the now heated up pan.

"Do you miss home, Kaiba?"

"I..." he trailed off as he glanced at his visitor, noticing that his blonde hair was beginning to grow out again, more shaggy and unkempt than it had been in the summer. His gaze didn’t miss the obvious hickey on his neck, either, narrowing in displeasure at the sight. He forcibly returned his thoughts back to the question he’d been asked. Though Seto didn't exactly miss being at home, he did miss Mokuba. At least Jounouchi's companionship kept him from feeling too lonely. "I miss my brother," he finally admitted.

"I don't blame ya. I miss Shizuka the most out of everyone. I'd love to see her again, but I just can't afford it with the house payments and everythin'. And she can't afford to come here with her kids."

"Your sister has children?" Seto asked, somewhat surprised but also curious considering Mokuba's situation.

"Yep. Two. A girl and a boy. She got married right outta college. She came and visited with her husband a few times, but once they had their daughter, they couldn't really do that anymore."

"I see," he acknowledged, thoughts turning inward, thinking about children.

"What's buggin' ya, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked. "The thing you mentioned wit’ Mokuba?"

He nodded and answered, "It’s related to what you were just talking about. He's... He has a girlfriend, and she's pregnant."

Jounouchi's eyes widened in surprise, mouth agape. "Really?"

A single nod of agreement, and he flipped the okonomiyaki to the other side.

"Interestin'. He didn't even say anything about datin' anyone when I talked to him last."

"They haven't been together very long as far as I'm aware. I think it was right after I came here."

"Kid moved fast," the blonde trailed off.

"I'm worried for him," Kaiba shared softly, scooping the now finished okonomiyaki onto a plate that he handed to Jounouchi before starting to cook another one himself. "He... only has me as a role model for parenting, and I'm not there to help shield him from the media prying he'll receive when an official announcement is made."

"Well... you're a perfectly good role model. Maybe not the best ever." Seto shot a glare his way, and the blonde held his hands up in surrender. "I don't mean nothin' insultin'. No parent is perfect, and ya did your best for him. Trust me, ya probably made a better parent figure for the kid than my dad was for me. An' even I turned out okay."

"That's debatable," he quipped, tone teasing. He felt surprisingly comfortable, as though nothing between them was any different despite the thoughts he’d been tormenting himself with since last night. His drunk mind had simply been confused. He didn't actually like Jounouchi, after all. They were just friends. Nothing more.

"All I'm sayin' is that Mokuba’ll be fine. He'll be a good dad. And last I checked, he's way better at the PR shit than you are. Let him handle this. He'll come to ya when he needs somethin'."

A thoughtful sigh escaped his lips, glad for Jounouchi's words. They were calming, and he no longer felt quite so worried for his brother. "Thank you," Seto said. "I feel better about it."

"Hey, s’no problem." A comfortable silence settled over them as Seto finished cooking. They sat together at the table and ate. He was even more assured of the state of their relationship, and dismissing the dream as a fluke brought on by spending far too long in a state of celibacy, he set out to enjoy the rest of his afternoon with Jounouchi. A humorous thought considering their previously antagonistic relationship.

As they finished dinner and then went to begin testing the Duel Mat, some of that antagonism returned. However, it was more light-hearted than it had ever been in the past. Picking at each other, goading each other on, both of their competitive spirits on full display. Neither wanted to lose the duel, and looking past the miniature holograms to meet Jounouchi's determined gaze only seemed to heighten the stakes. 

“I play Maiden with Eyes of Blue,” Seto said with a smirk, ready to get the third and final Blue-Eyes he required to fusion summon a more powerful dragon.

“Motherfucker,” Jounouchi cursed, glaring at him.

Seto shrugged. “You shouldn’t have given me the card if you didn’t want it used against you.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he retorted.

“I’ll set two cards facedown and a monster in defense position and end my turn.”

Seto warily eyed the four cards in Jounouchi’s magic and trap zone. They were neck and neck, each down to 1000 life points. There was only the one face down card, between him and Jounouchi’s life points. Perhaps he had a Mirror Force in his collection of traps… That would destroy the Maiden, and he could use her effect to summon the Blue-Eyes he needed.

He declared his attack, and as hoped, Jounouchi activated Mirror Force. “Since you sent the Maiden to the graveyard, I’ll use her special ability to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard. Then I’ll end my turn.”

Jounouchi drew, and a smirk played at his lips. “First, I’ll flip my monster, The Black Stone of Legend, into attack position. Next, I’ll use its effect, an’ tribute it to special summon a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. And then I’m gonna activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to get a thousand more life points.”

“That’s not enough to stand against my Blue-Eyes, Jounouchi,” Seto cockily stated.

“Not done yet,” he sneered. “I’m gonna play Maiden of D in face up attack position.” He put the card he’d just drawn down on the board, the miniature monster flashing before them. “Then I end my turn.”

Seto sensed a trap immediately. Jounouchi wanted him to attack the weak monster he’d played. He drew his card and considered his next move, calculating what Jounouchi might be doing. He hadn’t seen the full extent of this Red-Eyes deck Jounouchi was playing with. The last time they’d played, Jounouchi had used something more reminiscent of the Gamble deck from their high school days. He didn’t like feeling backed into a corner like this. He frowned as he set Trap Hole face down on the Duel Mat. “I’ll set this, and then play Polymerization, fusing together my three Blue-Eyes to summon Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.”

He couldn’t read the expression Jounouchi was making from across the table, but the hologram of the dragon was impressive to behold despite its small size. “Then I’ll attack your Lady of D.”

And then that cocky smirk returned to Jounouchi’s face. “I activate a trap card, Rainbow Life. I discard one card,” the only remaining card in his hand, Seto noted, “and any damage I take this turn is added to my life points instead.”

Seto frowned, but his dragon destroyed Jounouchi’s monster, 3000 life points added to the counter on his side of the field. If he used Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon’s effect, he would get to attack again, destroying Jounouchi’s Red-Eyes. After that it would be simple to reduce his life points to nothing. He warily eyed the two traps left on the board, but there was not much Jounouchi could do in his next turn, no matter what the traps were. “I’ll activate Neo Blue Eyes special ability, sending a Blue-Eyes fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the graveyard in order to attack again. Say goodbye to your Red-Eyes Black Dragon.”

As the monster was destroyed, and his life points ticked even higher, Jounouchi declared, “I activate a trap card.” He flipped the card over, dramatically, grin on his face. “Red Eyes Burn. When a Red-Eyes monster is destroyed, I can target it and inflict damage equal to its attack to both o’ us.” Seto’s eyes flew open wide, shocked as he realized what it meant. His 1000 remaining life points clicked to 0. Jounouchi still smiled. “And since it’s the same turn I activated Rainbow Life, the damage is added to my life points instead.” In disbelief, Seto stared at the counters. Jounouchi had 9500 life points, and he had 0. It wasn’t even fucking close. It had been, and then he’d taken too many risks, played with too much confidence.

His awe and surprise quickly shifted to anger. The bitterness burned at the back of his throat, and he had to bite back the acidic words he wanted to unleash on Jounouchi as the sting of the loss radiated through him. The blonde had bested him, fair and square, and had done so spectacularly. He’d never been defeated so soundly in a duel before. If he hadn't been on the receiving end of this beat down, he'd have felt proud. He knew that much without a doubt. Even as irate as he currently felt, he was still a little proud of Jounouchi for pulling it off.

The blonde was silent, contemplative, the smile no longer on his face, gazing at Seto with what seemed to be uncertainty. Jounouchi was never at a loss for words, so the quiet and concerned demeanor, the fact that he seemed to be waiting for Seto to speak first, struck him as strange, tempering his anger. Jounouchi then looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. Seto would have expected gloating from him, rubbing in his first victory after all these years, but Jounouchi actually seemed more defeated than any time Seto had ever witnessed him lose.

The realization spread through Seto slowly, as he pieced together the reason for Jounouchi refusing to speak after his impressive victory. _He knows I’m upset_. And he clearly didn’t want to make him even more upset. He didn’t want to argue or to take the full force of Seto’s anger. It was a little touching, but he didn’t want to keep persisting in the tense silence. Cognizant of the fact that that he needed to not unleash his anger, he cleared his throat. “I’ll kill you if you ever tell anyone about this,” he said, trying to keep his tone light, trying to convey that he was teasing. By the way Jounouchi flinched, he hadn’t been successful. He sighed and tried again, “Jounouchi, you played well. I mean it.”

Finally, Jounouchi met his eyes, a small smile on his face. “Thanks, Kaiba.”

Silence enveloped them again, Jounouchi looking away as he quietly gathered up his cards to put away, and it frustrated Seto more than he thought possible. He didn’t like seeing Jounouchi like this. In fact, he realized, he hated it. Jounouchi absolutely shouldn’t be acting like he’s the one who lost. “We are dueling again,” Seto announced brashly.

“Are ya sure…?” Jounouchi trailed off.

Seto snorted, snapping back, “It’s hardly a proper test after just one duel.”

“Okay,” he admitted softly.

Seto fought down a growl of frustration. “Goddamn it. Yes, I’m fucking mad about losing, but I’m not going to bite your head off, you moron,” he loudly proclaimed. “Stop… whatever this nonsense is! Why are you acting like you’re the one who lost? You won!”

Jounouchi looked up at him, eyes wavering. “I… don’t ya to be mad at me,” he said. “We just started gettin’ along finally, an’ I don’t want ya to stop hangin’ wit’ me ova’ this.”

“You think I’d just… stop spending time with you because you beat me?”

Jounouchi nodded.

“You really are a moron, you know that?” Seto taunted. “As if _you_ , of all people, don’t know that I spent the entirety of my late teenage years chasing after the one guy who’d ever beaten me.” Jounouchi’s eyes widened at the words. “Trust me, Jounouchi, beating me in Duel Monsters is not the way to drive me off. So we’re dueling again. Right now.”

Jounouchi smiled then, eyes regaining that competitive glint. “Oh, it’s on, Kaiba.” Seto grinned back at him. That’s what he wanted to see.

Seto won the second and third duels of the evening, both close competitions, but things just hadn’t gone in Jounouchi’s favor. Plus, Seto was determined to win, putting everything on the line to ensure his own victory. Jounouchi had, in response, been just as serious. He felt his heart thud in exhilaration, yearning for more. He felt… alive again. Reinvigorated. The thing that had been missing was suddenly there again. Passion flowed through his veins. It had been years. And when Jounouchi released a heavy breath, announcing he had to head down for work, Seto wasn’t ready to be finished. He wanted to keep playing.

“This mat ya made is real cool. It’s a lotta fun bein’ able to look yer opponent in the eye. We’ll play next weekend, Kaiba,” Jounouchi promised. “I’ll see ya downstairs in a few?” he asked.

A quick nod was sent his way to confirm it. Jounouchi left, and Seto picked up his cards, pleased with how everything had gone despite having lost. He didn’t think it was a fluke, not really. It had been too decisive. Perhaps it was time to start thinking of Jounouchi as a first-rate duelist. At the very least, he wasn’t going to outright call him anything less than that. He chuckled as he stood up to put his deck away, snatching up his phone to call Mokuba.

“Hi nii-sama!” Mokuba greeted cheerfully.

“Have you made any decisions?” Seto asked.

“About the baby? Yeah, I’m going to wait a bit before I make an announcement. It’s a little early for it. But Akane and I are preparing to make our relationship public knowledge by the end of the week. It’ll make the next announcement a little easier if everyone already knows. I’m really excited Seto. Really really excited.”

A gentle laugh escaped his lips at his brother’s enthusiasm, Jounouchi’s reassurance still fresh in his head. Mokuba would be fine. _Mokuba would be fine_. “I’m glad. I look forward to meeting the brat when the time comes.”

“Rude,” Mokuba retorted. “Kid might not be a brat.”

“You’re the father. That child is going to be a brat. It’s genetics.”

Mokuba snorted in amusement. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, nii-sama.”

They spent several more minutes on the phone, chatting away about company matters, Mokuba briefing him on current financing reports, letting him know about projects that they were getting ready to start moving on, including Mokuba’s boarding school. Seto asked to be included in the next meeting through video conference, Mokuba agreed, and said he’d talk to Tanabe about the arrangements. A productive phone call, overall, and he said his goodbyes, eager to head downstairs to the bar. Eager to spend time with Jounouchi.

-

Despite the conclusion he'd come to over the weekend regarding the sexual nature of his dreams, they continued incessantly. They were all specifically of Jounouchi, as well, making it feel even worse somehow. It wasn’t so much that he was having erotic dreams featuring another male. The idea hardly bothered him, though it had never really occurred to him before. What was bothering him so much about the dreams was the idea of sullying the relationship they’d developed these last few months with sex. It felt almost wrong to think of the blonde in such a way. Though Jounouchi himself obviously did have sex, and the hickey he’d spotted the blonde’s his neck over the weekend made that plainly evident. Besides, he’d been dating the same person for over a year.  It seemed strange to think about and even weirder to dream about. The strongly focused desire was utterly foreign. He’d never experienced anything similar.  

Feeling guilty and somewhat ashamed of the nonstop images he saw while sleeping, he tried to keep them at bay by sleeping as little as possible. This, in turn, made him grumpy. He still functioned well enough on the reduced sleep, the years of denying himself sleep making it bearable, but he found that even mild irritations got under his skin easier and anything worse than that to be insufferable. The branch office employees were growing concerned for him, as well as themselves, as they were on the receiving end of the brunt of the effects caused by his sleep deprivation. Paired with his concern regarding Mokuba’s upcoming announcement, he was even more on edge that usual.

It was Alexa who finally approached him about it near the end of the week, bringing it up carefully. "Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"No."

"You've just seemed... more stressed lately. We're worried about you, Mr Kaiba."

"I'm fine," Seto stated firmly.

"Well, let me know if there's any way I can help," she offered sincerely. "And I'm sure Jou would be willing to help too if you need something outside of work." 

The absolute last thing he wanted to think about right now was Jounouchi so he glared at her, directing, "Get back to work." She did so without further comment, but it made him very aware that his current condition was starting to become noticeable to others. And if others were noticing that his lack of sleep was affecting him, he needed to do something about it. Needed to get the thoughts out of his mind. He needed to get that release before his obviously awakened libido overwhelmed him. He'd done it before, and he would do it now.

 -

He stopped at a clothing store prior to returning to the hotel. A cheap one. Dressing down a bit, styling his hair differently, wearing glasses... all of these things changed his look enough to keep him from being recognized. Paired with being outside of the business environment, and the general lack of interest in his personal affairs here, he doubted anyone would figure out who he was.

He purchased himself an outfit, loose jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and a pair of glasses with no prescription, somewhat amused that his attempt at not dressing like himself meant that he was going to dress like Jounouchi with glasses. He returned to the hotel, changed into the new clothing, and then slicked back his hair. He always felt oddly exposed with his bangs pushed away from his forehead. It made him look softer, he thought. Less intimidating. He knew the discomfort was partially because it reminded him of his childhood, when his parents would pull his bangs up and kiss his forehead before bed. Giving himself a final once over, he slid on the glasses, and headed for his car. The valet did a double take at his appearance when he requested his car brought out, and Seto knew he’d achieved his goal.

As he drove to a bar outside of the main city area, Seto let himself get lost in his thoughts. He wondered if his parents would be proud of him and his accomplishments. Proud of Mokuba. God, he missed them so much. He imagined his mother would have been very excited to become a grandma in the near future. He also imagined that she would giving him a hard time about not settling down himself. Thinking about it, the idea had just never appealed to him. No one had ever appealed. Gozaburo insisted relationships only ever weighed you down and made you weak, but knew it went deeper than his adoptive father’s manipulation of his young psyche. It was more fundamental than that. He was 28 years old and accepted that he’d probably never date anyone, didn’t really want to, and that was fine with him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. It was time for Mokuba’s daily check in, and Seto happily answered, remaining vague when Mokuba asked him where he was going, clearly hearing the background noise that indicated he was driving. Mokuba passed along the meeting time for the next budget meeting, before asking Seto to come home for Christmas. “It’s far enough in advance that you can definitely make it, nii-sama.”

“If you must insist, you’re sending the private jet for me,” Seto insisted. “I refuse to fly with the general public, especially during the holidays.”

“Just fly business class. It’s not bad,” Mokuba stated.

“I own that plane, Mokuba, so that’s what I’ll be using. You aren’t going to be using it then, are you?”

“Well, no.”

“Then make arrangements to have me picked up. I’ll even come home early and spend extra time there. I’ll make arrangements when I get back to the hotel, and then let you know the dates I’ve selected.”

“Sounds good, nii-sama. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Same, Mokuba. Same.” They wrapped up their conversation as Seto finally pulled into the parking area for the bar, technically a night club, that was his destination. He ensured he had his wallet and phone in his pocket, and walked to the entrance, paying the cover. He truly didn’t belong in a low brow place like this, but it reduced the chances of him being recognized. After all, why would Kaiba Seto be in such a place? He sat himself at the bar, ordering a drink for himself. It was strange to be somewhere besides the hotel bar, he mused. Strange that he actually had to tell the bartender his order. Both Jounouchi and Emmy knew his drink preferences, often serving him before he even asked. He didn’t like being here, so he was somewhat relieved when a reasonably attractive woman approached him. “Hey,” she said, pressing too close to him, as she leaned forward against the bar top. He fought the urge to recoil and, instead, put a hand on her waist.

“Hey,” he greeted stiffly in response.

“Wanna dance with me?”

“I don’t dance,” he stated flatly.

“Oh. Well… we don’t have to dance. I can think of a few other things we could do though.”

He swallowed hard, body tensing even more than it had before, but when she took his hand and pulled him outside, he didn’t resist her. He let himself be led back to her place, and then simply went through the motions. Like he always did. He was out of bed and dressing to leave before he’d even caught his breath. She scowled at him, disappointed, complaining, “You’re leaving already?”

“I have to work in the morning,” he said harshly, before leaving without another word.

As he got in his car, he pulled his phone out. The notification light blinked, indicating he’d received a message, and he opened up the message. He felt a pang of regret when he saw Jounouchi’s name, melancholy slowly engulfing him, the empty feeling grasping at him.

> _Lookin’ forward to tmro_

_Why?_

_> I always look forward to seeing u_

Seto frowned, as he tossed his phone onto the passenger seat, not wanting to answer. Not wanting to tell Jounouchi just how much he looked forward to seeing him, too. He started his car and drove back to the hotel, praying that his hookup would put his body and mind back into equilibrium. Hoping that he’d no longer have dreams of Jounouchi, of his friend, underneath him. On top of him. Everywhere. A chill ran down his spine at the thought, and he turned the heat in the car up. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol @ the last sentence, famous last words of someone who is going to have to deal with A Lot More of This.
> 
> I recently bought myself a Red-Eyes deck because I had a mighty need. A Red-Eyes deck AND a Blue-Eyes deck? Don’t mind if I do. And while I didn’t buy it specifically to write the duel in this chapter, having both definitely helped. Also, Red-Eyes decks are kinda expensive, but it was TOTALLY WORTH IT because now I can subtly ship through my decks.
> 
> I bumped up the rating because I felt like I was kind of flirting with the M rating with this chapter. And thank you so much to everyone reading this story! Thank you for the kind comments! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

His phone vibrated minutes before his alarm went off, waking him from the edge of consciousness, disturbing him from the dream he’d been having. He sighed, fully aware that his tryst had solved nothing, the dream of Jounouchi still fresh in his mind, and the telltale bulge in his boxers further proving how spectacularly his plan had failed. Ignoring that for the moment, he snatched up his phone. Jounouchi had sent him a link to an article about Mokuba announcing that he was dating.

Jounouchi: _Don’t look like anyone cares._

Seto clicked on the link, quickly reading through the article, then looking at what commenters were saying. Some people expressed disappointment over Mokuba being taken now. His fangirls, he was sure. There were a lot of “Who cares?” Most comments seemed to support him, though. The news garnered a mixed reaction but overall a positive one. It would probably boost sales, and coming into the holiday season, it was actually a pretty good publicity move. Seto smiled in amusement as he realized that Mokuba had probably even planned for that.

> _Thanks_

Jounouchi: _Kid’s got it handled. Like I said earlier_

Seto rolled his eyes and put the phone down, deciding it was time to get up for the day. He frowned as he did so, the tightness between his legs making itself fully evident once more now that there were no other distractions, begging for release. He tried to resolve himself to ignore it. Eventually it would go away on its own. But as he stood in the shower, the temptation became too much. He knew he should adjust the water temperature, shock his system with frigid water to make _it_ go away, but he didn’t really want to. So instead he found himself curling his fingers around his erection, stroking himself, the dream playing through his mind all the while. He wasn’t sure how long had passed when he did reach his release, breathless and panting, but he did know the name he’d choked out when he did so. Katsuya.

-

Not only did the dreams continue, but Seto now found himself day dreaming and struggling to think about anything else over the next couple of weeks. Even Mokuba, halfway around the world and with his own problems to deal with, noticed, asking him if he was okay, saying that he seemed distracted. And he was distracted. Very distracted. Jounouchi constantly resided on the forefront of his mind. His new obsession.

He had unraveled so quickly. He tried, oh how he tried, to find anything else to replace the blonde. He’d tried to find someone else to pique his interest. He’d even sought out another man, thinking that maybe, just maybe, all the dreams of Jounouchi were just the manifestation of his true sexuality. However, it didn’t make a difference. It was exactly the same as the women. Lackluster. Unfulfilling. Leaving him feeling dirty and filled with guilt. He didn’t just want to be with another man. He wanted to be with Jounouchi. Specifically.

When he finally allowed himself to make this conclusion, sighing bitterly as he accepted the truth for what it was, he’d felt a little panicked. He didn’t _know_ what to do with _this_ information. He’d never been interested in anyone before. It wasn’t like he could just go up and say, “Hey Jounouchi, I think our friendship has been going well recently. Care to join me in my bedroom?” He was pretty sure Jounouchi would disappear from his life entirely if he did that, and he wasn’t willing to risk it. He wasn’t willing to risk losing him, even if it meant denying what he wanted most. He had laughed bitterly at the thought. Since when did Kaiba Seto deny himself what he wanted most? Since when wasn’t he willing to take risks?

But Seto had known the answer before he’d finished asking himself the questions. Because he couldn’t handle losing people he cared about. He knew it stemmed from losing his parents, a deep-rooted fear of being abandoned and losing everything. It was a small part of why he kept everyone out, the rest stemming from Gozaburo’s abuse. Hell, he’d even pushed Mokuba away at one point, going so far as betting on his own brother’s death. After his loss to Yugi, _no the Pharaoh_ , recovering from the coma he’d been placed in as punishment, and finally putting his heart back in some semblance of order, Mokuba had been the only one that had mattered. Mokuba held him together, and he was willing to die for his little brother. His life was worthless if Mokuba wasn’t in it. And now… somehow Jounouchi was right there with him. He was a lower priority, and Seto wasn’t willing to die for the blonde, but he still didn’t want to lose him.

Unwilling to drive Jounouchi away but gripped with lust like he’d never experienced before, Seto allowed himself to cave, over and over again, to the temptation to touch himself. He’d been hesitant the first few times, dismayed with himself for the lack of control. Distressed that he’d allowed his mind to be so consumed that he couldn’t fight the urge. But each time, he cared less. Each time he was left reeling at his own hand imagined to be Jounouchi, chipped away at his resolve to resist. The imagined Jounouchi was far more satisfying than any of the people he’d ever slept with in real life.

His weekend interactions with Jounouchi fueled his fantasies, and each time they were together, Seto noticed a new detail about the blonde. The scars on his knuckles. The slight freckles on his cheeks. His dimples. His scent. How his smile lit up his face when he laughed. And all of them, all of them were just for Seto. Gifted to Seto as they sat alone in the hotel room, perhaps too close, chatting and occasionally dueling. Every expression Jounouchi made, Seto committed to memory, storing them for later.

He felt a little bad about it, especially when he’d remember that Jounouchi had a girlfriend. A good girlfriend who Seto actually liked. Sticking around meant hurting her. Meant hurting Jounouchi, as well. He knew he should remove himself, make space, let go. However, letting go was far too difficult; the temptation to be around Jounouchi was too much to resist.

So on the Sunday before the Thanksgiving holiday, when Jounouchi invited him to come over for a traditional American style dinner that Thursday in November, he'd immediately agreed. He’d never participated in the American tradition in the past, and he figured now presented a good opportunity to do so. He’d been eating more regularly of late, partially out of an unspoken duty to make sure Mokuba wouldn’t worry for his health, partially because his improved ability to cook for himself, and partially because he and Jounouchi spent much of their time eating together. He’d have probably said no a year ago, not wishing to feign interest in food he didn’t want, but he wanted to eat. He knew Jounouchi cooked well, and, perhaps most importantly, he could hardly bring himself to say no to an invitation to the blonde.

When he pulled up to Jounouchi’s home that last Thursday in November, he realized it was only his second visit to the house, and this time he was able to look at the house in the sunlight. It was hardly impressive compared to the Kaiba mansion and pretty average by American standards, but he imagined for Jounouchi, the two-story Craftsman style home was a huge step up from whatever piece of shit apartment he'd certainly lived in with his drunkard of a father. Not that Seto had ever looked into that at the time, but even someone with half as much intelligence as he possessed would have realized that the blonde couldn't have made much to support them both as a high school student.

He idly wondered about that as he walked up to the front door. What would his own life would have turned out like if he hadn't been adopted by Gozaburo? Would he have diligently persevered to make ends meet like Jounouchi had? Would he have, despite the disadvantages, managed to be so optimistic and to push himself forward? Would he have succeeded? He was smart, sure. Way smarter than the average person. But what would he have been like without the cruel training and manipulation of his young mind?

He knocked on the door, and he realized he knew the answer. He wouldn’t have given up then. Jounouchi opened the door for him, grin on his face, as always. Seto couldn’t help but smile back. As he walked through the threshold, he knew for certain he wasn’t going to give up now, either. He didn’t know what he was doing. His feeling for Jounouchi were more fucking confusing anything else he’d ever encountered prior in his life. But he wasn’t going to give up. He knew that with utter certainty. He would never give up.

His thoughts settled for about five seconds, resolve hardened, but only lasted until the moment he saw Alexa standing in the kitchen, beaming at him. “Hey, Mr. Kaiba,” she greeted vibrantly. “Thanks for coming.” It felt like a punch in the stomach, putting chinks in the armor of his resolve. Not giving up on Jounouchi meant hurting her. And while he wasn’t the sort to usually care about hurting the feelings of his employees, this was different. This wasn’t work. It wasn’t strictly professional. It was the exact opposite, in fact. Instead of replying, he grunted. Frustration pulsed in his veins. He wasn’t equipped to handle shit like this.

“Want anythin’ to drink?” Jounouchi asked, hand out to take the jacket Seto was pulling off.

“Trying to get me drunk early, are you?”

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it, but if ya wanna…” he trailed off with a wink.

“Jou, save the drinking for later,” Alexa advised.

“S’not like I’m gonna drink,” he pouted.

“I know you won’t! But Mr. Kaiba probably wants to wait a bit,” she called as she turned back to the kitchen.

“You don’t drink?” Seto asked, ignoring Alexa’s comment in his surprise at the revelation. “You’re a bartender.”

“Mmm,” he agreed, looking off into space with a thoughtful look. “I used ta’. All the time. But then I started seein’ my dad in me. Wakin’ up not rememberin’ how I got home. All my cash spent and ain’t no way I was makin’ it to work sufferin’ wit’ a monster hangover. I got fired from one job. S’all it took. No way in hell was I turnin’ into my old man. I ain’t drank since.”

“Alcoholism does tend to be genetic,” Seto said softly.

“Is it for you?” Jounouchi asked cautiously. “I mean, ya drink a lot. You don’t really get bad or nothin’, but I know how much I serve ya. S’not like it’s jus’ a lil’ bit.” From the way he rambled trying to explain himself, Jounouchi knew he was asking a sensitive question.

Any other time in his life, Seto would not have entertained it. Even a month ago, he’d have likely told the blonde to drop the subject, that he didn’t want to answer. Shot back, “I’m not an alcoholic.” There was also the possibility that he might not have even remembered, but buried memories long lost in the recesses of his mind were started to float back to the surface of his mind with increasing frequency. And he knew the answer, and what was more, he wanted Jounouchi to know the answer, too. “It does, actually,” he replied solemnly. “My father, my real father… he drank himself to death.”

Jounouchi gave him a sympathetic smile. “Don’t I know that.”

Seto drew a deep breath. “He lost my mother. He loved her. He loved us, too, but at night, when he really missed her, when I could hear him in his room crying, he’d…  sometimes he’d leave to go drink away his pain. I didn’t… think much of it at the time, but I know better now. I was a naïve child at the time, thinking he was simply taking a drive to collect himself. He died in a car accident because he was drunk, driving home from the bar.”

Jounouchi nodded. “My father… he was fine ‘til he lost his job. Then he’d jus’ go out drinkin’ all the time. Started eatin’ into the funds pretty good. My parents started arguin’ all the time since money was goin’ out and ain’t none comin’ in. I avoided goin’ home since somehow it was my fault. S’how I ended up gettin’ pulled into the gang. They treated me better’n my own family. When my mom finally left, she took Shizuka-chan wit’ her, an’ since I was jus’ some delinquent, I deserved to stay with ‘‘is good for nothin’ drunk of a father’. He never stopped drinkin’ since then, right up til’ his liver failed.”

Seto crossed his arms, tense and uncomfortable.  He didn’t like rehashing the past, and while Jounouchi hadn’t asked him any questions about his admission, choosing to minimize Seto’s discomfort over answering the question by focusing on his own past, the topic still left him feeling too vulnerable. He was actually relieved when Alexa stepped up to them, clearing her throat to speak. “I don’t know what you two just said, but like… it seemed really deep. Something about a father. I heard ‘otousan’ a few times.” Seto hadn’t even been aware that he’d been speaking in Japanese.

“My apologies, Alexa,” Seto said quickly. “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Jou calls his sister quite a bit, so I’m used to it. I’ve picked up a few words here and there. Jou… doesn’t talk about his dad much.”

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, putting an arm around her shoulder. “It don’t matter. I’ve told ya enough.”

“Well no, but you’ve _never_ told me anything about him. I know he’s dead, but that’s about it. And you were talking about him to Mr. Kaiba.” The expression on her face suggested she felt slighted. On the inside, Seto’s felt a smug sense of satisfaction. Jounouchi would tell _him_ about his father but not Alexa.

A heavy sigh left Jounouchi’s lips, and then Seto cut in, explaining, “It’s not a pleasant topic for either of us. My father caused me significant suffering. I’m sure it’s the same for Jounouchi. It’s not… pleasant to talk about them.”

Jounouchi seemed aware that Seto was now talking about Gozaburo. “I hope both a’ them are rottin’ in hell,” he added with finality.

Alexa looked scandalized, and Seto knew without a shadow of a doubt in that moment that she had a good relationship with her parents. That she’d been loved as much as he had in his early childhood, but that love had never stopped. Her parents still loved her. She hadn’t had any of the heartbreak he or Jounouchi had to experience. That someone would be thankful for the death of their parents was simply a foreign concept.

Jounouchi reached out and put his hand on Seto’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and the touch almost burned. If Jounouchi hadn’t been standing so close to him, he’d have missed the quiet “arigato” that was breathed his way. He could feel the warmth creeping through him, and he was disappointed when Jounouchi pulled away. “We should get back to makin’ dinner,” he said. “An’ you’re the Turkey Day expert here, Lex.”

She grinned, her previous shock no longer evident. “That’s right!”

They followed Alexa back into the kitchen. "Feel like helpin' out, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked as they walked toward the large island in the center of the room.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Mr. Kaiba, you're a guest. You don't have to do anything," Alexa insisted, shooting Jounouchi a reprimanding look.

"I'd feel bad if I just stood here doing nothing while you work."

"Ain't that what bein' a CEO is?" Jounouchi asked teasingly. "Sittin' around while everyone else works."

Alexa's eyes went wide, mouth opening as if to admonish him, but Seto cut in before she could do so. "Ha ha." He said it flatly, accentuated with a dramatic eye roll.

"I'm jus' hasslin' ya," Jounouchi said.

"I couldn't tell," Seto returned sarcastically.

Alexa jumped in, adding, "Mr. Kaiba is very busy. He never leaves his desk at work. He doesn’t even usually stop for lunch. He’s always on the phone or attending a meeting. He takes a really active role in what's going on. I mean... he wouldn't even be here, otherwise. Working on the Kaiba Land stuff with us."

"Trust me. I know,” Jounouchi said. “I gotta pick on him a little, though.”

“You could be nicer to him,” she said with a pout, clearly not okay with her boss being picked on. Not by her boyfriend. Seto wasn’t sure if it was because she was trying to protect him, Jounouchi, or herself. Perhaps all three.

“Just let the mutt bark,” Seto replied, eyes dancing with mischief that he knew Jounouchi could see, but Alexa looked surprised again.

Jounouchi chuckled. “You really are such an ass.” Seto shrugged, saying nothing else. “Well… sinced ya ain’t got nothin’ better ta’ do, ya get ta’ mash up the potatoes.” Jounouchi slid a drained pot of cooked potatoes his way and a tool Seto assumed was specifically for the purpose of mashing. Jounouchi instructed him on what to do, having him add milk, butter, salt, and pepper after he’d mashed, all the while stirring what Seto thought was gravy.

Seto finished up his task and offered to set the table for them. Alexa showed him where everything was, and he quickly set out the plates and silverware, remembering exactly where everything should be placed. A proper table setting, or at least the closest to it he could get without having all the necessary flatware. He even folded up the cloth napkins. He had staff who did this for him back at the mansion, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t been driven into his head at a young age. Even younger than his time with Gozaburo had begun. His mother had always insisted on setting the table properly, and this was something she’d taught him. It came back to him suddenly, a memory of himself, only four-years-old, setting the table while his mom made dinner for them. “A family that eats together stays together,” she’d sagely advised. Seto had nodded, excited for his father to come home so they could eat dinner together and spend time with both of his parents. Too bad eating dinner as a family hadn’t done a thing to prevent his mother’s death.

Jounouchi tittered when he came over carrying a plate with slices of turkey and saw Seto’s handiwork. “That’s a rich kid for ya,” he commented.

He clucked his tongue, startled at being pulled out of his own thoughts. “I knew how to do this long before I was rich, Jounouchi. It’s not my fault you didn’t grow up with any culture.”

“My bad. Not all o’ us had an opportunity to get ‘culture’ as a kid.”

Seto frowned at him.

Jounouchi stuck his tongue out defiantly.

Alexa simply giggled at their antics, having slowly adjusted to their perpetual teasing. “Get along, you two,” she jokingly chided.

-

Dinner concluded with minimal bantering between them, mostly because Jounouchi was too busy stuffing his face full of food to say anything. Seto found the meal to differ quite a bit from what he usually had, but it did taste good. He told them as such and thanked them for the dinner. The three then moved to the living room, sitting on the couch together, and Jounouchi, sitting in the middle, clicked on the TV and turned on an American football game. “Makes me feel like a real American,” he snarked.

Alexa laughed at the comment, and then silence engulfed them for a while, Jounouchi and Alexa watching the game while Seto pulled out his phone, checking up on his never-ending stream of emails. It had not been a holiday for anyone in the main office in Japan, so they’d be getting ready to start their day before too long. As they sat there, he and Alexa also shared a bottle of wine, quickly drinking down one before Alexa went to get a second.

“Ya know,” Jounouchi said, breaking the quiet, “Kaiba designed all those rides at the park himself. It’s crazy, man. Impressive.”

“Really?” Alexa questioned, eyes wide.

“I didn’t design all of them. Mokuba had a few ideas he proposed.”

"They're really cool design ideas," Alexa complimented.

"Right?" Jounouchi said. "I can't wait to ride 'em once the park opens."

Seto chuckled at that. "What? You aren't worried that I'll try to kill you again?"

Jounouchi frowned at the jest. "Come on, now. I know ya wouldn't do that. Not anymore." He paused a moment before smirking at Seto and remarking, “Be too bad for publicity.”

Seto allowed a thoughtful smile on his face for no more than a second and then changing it to a scowl. Jounouchi was right, of course. He wouldn't try to kill anyone, least of all the blonde sitting beside him, though the bad press didn’t even factor into the reason why. Alexa drew his attention away from his thoughts as she placed the now empty wine glass she'd been holding onto the coffee table in front of them and leaned her head on Jounouchi's shoulder. She’d finished the second bottle off, it seemed.

"I'm sleepy," she stated.

Without a word, Jounouchi slid over to accommodate her, pressing himself thoroughly against Seto's side, shoulders and arms touching, to make room for Alexa who snatched up an end pillow, placed it on the blonde's lap, and settled her head on it as she curled up on the couch. Seto felt envy surge through him, wanting to be in her place, as he also felt the flush brought on by his own contact with Jounouchi. Jounouchi turned down the TV volume, and within minutes Alexa was sleeping. Jounouchi stretched his arms above his head, back and shoulders popping as he did so, and then he rested his arms on the back of the couch, one of which rested behind Seto’s shoulders. He tried to shift away, but there was nowhere for him to go, armrest against one thigh and Jounouchi's thigh against the other.

"Ya know you're not really cut out for the CEO position, right, Kaiba?" Jounouchi said softly.

He glared. "I am perfectly good at my job."

"That's not what I mean. I mean like... ya shoulda been an engineer or architect instead. Somethin' design related. Tha's what you're really good at."

"I still find time for design work. I did build the Duel Mat, after all."

"I know ya did. I seen those blueprints ya designed for the rides. An' that was probably jus' a couple hours work for ya. Easy stuff. You could make so much more if ya had all the time in the world to build whatever ya wanted. If ya weren't stuck doin' paperwork all the time and goin’ to meetin’s."

He frowned, but Jounouchi was right. He went through the motions of a CEO, performing to the best of his ability, but the work itself wasn't satisfying. He was more than competent, the years of experience making the work second nature, but he could be doing so much more engineering if he weren't spending all his time doing the work that came with his position. "I'm not going to disagree with you."

"You revolutionized so much already, an' you're only 28," Jounouchi declared, his hand suddenly brushing against the back of Seto's head, ruffling his hair. “You could do so much more.”

Seto thought about moving away from the gesture, but when Jounouchi's hand brushed through his hair again, this time more purposeful, he couldn't bring himself to move. It felt nice. Too nice. So instead of moving away, he leaned into the hand running through his hair. "I'm never going to be able to leave," he said with a sigh. "Too much that I worked for would be undone with someone else at the helm. Someone that sees profit over philanthropy will charge children to enter Kaiba Land. They'll start building weapons again. Everything I've worked for will all be for naught the instant I step down."

Jounouchi sent him a sideways glance, expression almost incredulous, and Seto wasn't sure if it was due to what he'd just said or the fact that he was still allowing Jounouchi to stroke his hair. "Ya don't talk to anyone 'bout this, do ya? Ya jus' bear all this weight on your own…"

Seto nodded. “It’s not like it’s a normal problem. Plus, you know...”

“Ya ain’t very open wit’ others anyway,” Jounouchi filled in.

Seto nodded in agreement, enjoying the feeling of Jounouchi's fingers running through his hair gently, soothing him. He wanted nothing more than to rest his head on Jounouchi's shoulder and let himself doze off. It was as if the blonde could read his thoughts because as he'd thought it, Jounouchi's fingers pressed against the side of his head, pulling him closer. "Jus' get comfortable, Kaiba. Ain’t no reason not to." He couldn't resist, though he knew he should, and as he leaned his head to the side, making contact, he felt a trill of pleasure race through him, his breath catching.

Even such simple contact left him yearning for more, and he cursed his weak body for succumbing so quickly. Cursed Jounouchi for being so intoxicating to him. “S’not like I can relate ta’ everything ya have to deal wit’, but I get it. I used ta’ think ya’d jus’ had everythin’ handed to ya. Ya showed up, some snobby rich kid, took advantage o’ us. I really did hate ya, ya know?”

“I know,” he breathed.

“Ya just wouldn’t let me exist in peace. It was like ya went outta yer way just to mock me.”

“I did,” Seto admitted warily. “It was entertaining to watch you get mad over stupid shit.”

“Butt of the joke for yer entertainment. Figures,” he grumbled. He took a moment to draw a breath before continuing. “What I’m tryin’ to say is that I know now how hard ya worked for everything. It wasn’t jus’ handed to ya. Ya bled for it.” Jounouchi’s hand settled against the back of his neck, under his hair, purposeful, pressing against scars Seto painstakingly covered, and he stiffened his entire body, ready to flee if Jounouchi pushed too hard. One of the things he was most ashamed of was those scars. The humiliation he’d suffered, chained up, collar around his neck and yanked viciously when he didn’t perform up to Gozaburo’s impossible standards. “I won’t pretend to know how ya got these,” Jounouchi said, as he ran his fingers along the slightly raised edges of the scars, causing goosebumps to form on Seto’s skin, a feeling of both apprehension and desire swirling in his stomach, “and ya don’t have to tell me about it. Ever, if ya don’t wanna. But I won’t tell anyone that ya even have them.”

Seto was still tense, but he hadn’t moved off of Jououchi’s shoulder. “How did you even know?”

“Because I’ve seen ‘em,” Jounouchi admitted.

“How?”

“You sat in front of me in class whenever ya managed to make it. That’s when I noticed ‘em, but I didn't think nothin' of it, ya know? Wasn't 'til we started talkin' recently that I put the pieces together. That they were probably a part a’ that past ya wanted to forget about."

Seto hummed in acknowledgement, surprisingly at ease knowing that Jounouchi knew about them. For a moment, he debated telling Jounouchi the whole truth, but a soft moan from Alexa as she adjusted herself on Jounouchi's lap reminded him that they weren't alone. That he really should remove his head from Jounouchi because he shouldn’t be doing this. But he wanted it, he reasoned. This is what he wanted. It wasn’t as though he had put himself in this position. Everything had been due to Jounouchi’s actions, sidling up next to him, putting an arm around him, stroking his hair. He suddenly recalled Emmy’s words in the bar that night. _‘I think he likes you. Like… likes you likes you.’_

He flushed, considering, but then shook his head. No way. That couldn’t be true, right?

"I'm glad I got to know ya better, Kaiba," Jounouchi said with a soft chuckle. "An' really, I never told anyone we been talkin' recently. Anzu knows 'cause she was here. You can talk to me about things that're weighin' on ya. I'm not gonna tell nobody. Jus’ like wit’ those scars."

Seto simply hummed, letting Jounouchi know he’d heard. The room fell silent after that, Alexa’s deep breaths as she slept the only sound breaking it. Seto rested his head against Jounouchi’s shoulders, wanting desperately to close his eyes, to sleep breathing in the blonde’s scent, so close and warm, but his body had other ideas. He found himself growing aroused at being so close, at having Jounouchi caressing his skin and hair, and he realized, appalled, that the fabric of his jeans had become uncomfortably tight.

He let out a small, frustrated growl, and straightened up. “I should go,” he announced suddenly, jerking away from Jounouchi’s grasp.

The blonde’s eyes met his, gazing at him questioningly. Seto couldn’t hold eye contact, too ashamed of the erection in his pants, worried that Jounouchi might notice it.

“Kaiba, ya had quite a bit ta’ drink,” Jounouchi stated sternly, eyes alight with something that Seto couldn’t place. “I ain’t lettin’ ya leave ‘til ya sleep it off some.”

The words _I’m fine_ formed on the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back. He wasn’t exactly fine. And after admitting that driving under the influence of alcohol had killed his biological father, he didn’t want to defy Jounouchi’s demand. It had been made out of concern for his welfare. Sighing, he submitted, gesturing for Jounouchi to lead the way. The blonde woke his girlfriend up so he could stand up, and Seto stood to follow him up to the guest room, hoping that neither of them noticed the prominent bulge in his pants.

-

Disoriented when he woke up in the guest bedroom, he took a few moments to gather his wits. Jounouchi’s house. Sleeping off wine. That’s right. He’d jerked himself off in the guest bed, and he felt dirty for it.

_Thump_.

He pulled out his phone. 9:23 pm. Several missed messages from Mokuba.

_Thump_.

He read through them. Just the usual messages to keep him updated.

Mokuba: _I’m going to announce Akane’s pregnancy soon. I’m excited._

Mokuba: _Did Tanabe-san send you info about the Christmas trip?_

_Thump._

Seto was in the middle of typing up his response to Mokuba, letting him know that he had, indeed, received the information from his assistant, when he heard another thump, this time punctuated with a keening moan. His eyes went wide, heart feeling like it had stopped, like he could no longer suck in air.

Quietly, through the wall behind him, he heard another moan, this one much more clearly, “Jou…”

Something of him snapped, though he wasn’t sure he could give it a name. It burned hot and cold at the same time, filling him with dread and rage. He trembled, clutching his phone so tightly his knuckles turned white. He couldn’t stay and listen to this. He couldn’t listen to them fucking. He stood up out of bed and swiftly departed, snatching up his coat, slamming the door behind him. He was no longer drunk, but he was not fully lucid as he drove back to the hotel, speeding, trying to outrun the sounds and what he was feeling. But there was no escape, he realized.

He couldn’t outrun jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Seto didn’t sleep that night. It was sometime around 3:30 AM when he gave up on even trying. Jealousy still seared through his veins, and nothing he did could make it fade.

Pulling himself out of bed, he walked to the kitchenette to grab a bottle of water before snatching up his laptop to get a head start on his work for the day. He had just replied to an email from the board when his phone rang. A glance spared. Mokuba. He answered and placed the call on speaker phone.

“What are you doing up?” Mokuba asked briskly.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Seto replied, trying to mask any emotion that might have given away that there was a reason behind his inability to sleep.

“Don’t overdo it, nii-sama.”

“I always overdo it,” he countered.

Mokuba chuckled. “That’s true. Hey, so you didn’t answer my text earlier. Did Tanabe-san send you the information about the trip?”

“Yes. She did.” His brain traveled back to the reason why he’d left that text abandoned, the muffled sounds of sex that had filtered through the wall still echoing in his mind. He stiffened in anger before forcing himself to relax.

“And…?”

“It looks fine.”

“That’s it? No other comments.”

“No,” he replied, feeling himself getting grumpy at the constant questions.

“I thought you’d be upset. The only thing we could arrange was to fly into one the military bases, and that’s kind of a haul.”

“As long as I’m not surrounded by the masses, I don’t care,” Seto said with finality.

“Sure, fine,” Mokuba said sarcastically. “Seriously, nii-sama, what’s been bothering you recently? You’re acting strange.”

“It’s nothing to be concerned over.”

“You saying that actually makes me more concerned. You realize that, right?” the younger Kaiba insisted.

Seto exhaled. He could feel the backs of his eyes burning due to the lack of sleep, but he wasn’t tired. His mind wouldn’t let him relax, and he couldn’t bring himself to tell Mokuba what was really bothering him. It still confounded him far too much to start bringing his brother in. Mokuba was quite strong willed and opinionated, qualities Seto knew were a result of his own influence, and while it wasn’t a bad thing, it made it hard to share things like his feelings toward Jounouchi. Mokuba would have an opinion about it, and whatever it happened to be, Seto would continue to be badgered until he’d done whatever Mokuba thought he should do. He didn’t want that pressure. He felt enough of it from himself.

Drawing himself together, he decided to share the other thing he’d found hard to ignore of late. “I’ve been remembering things about our parents recently. It’s made me… contemplative. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Mokuba breathed, seeming like he wanted to press harder, voice excited, but he refrained. “You’ll have to tell me some time. I’d like to know more about them.”

“Okay,” Seto agreed, feeling a small amount of guilt for concealing the full truth, but he still needed more time. He could tell Mokuba later. Maybe during his visit at Christmas. That was a month from now. It would give him plenty of time to figure things out. He hoped.

-

Largely, things remained the same. Mokuba had announced Akane’s pregnancy with only minimal fanfare, and, as Seto had speculated, increased sales due to the attention the announcement had garnered. Seto had made it no closer to finding an answer, but he still spent every spare moment he could with Jounouchi. He made a point of avoiding physical contact, not wanting to have to hide the inevitable reaction his body would have. Jounouchi hadn’t said a word about his abrupt departure on Thanksgiving. Things between them felt a little bit… stagnant, he decided. Like nothing was happening. He couldn’t decide if that was a bad thing.

Finally, the night before Seto headed back to Japan arrived, and he looked forward to going home and getting to see Mokuba. He was also excited because it was a Friday evening, and Jounouchi was coming over to visit, a chance to say goodbye before the short time he’d be gone. Seto had even purchased him a small Christmas gift, which he’d set out on the table in the kitchenette. He packed up the items he thought he’d need while at home, only stopping when he heard his phone vibrate.

Jounouchi: _Hey Kaiba, I’m real sorry, but I can’t make it tonite. Im not coming into work either._

> _Why?_

He hesitated a second before steeling his nerves and sending another message.

> _I want to see you._

Jounouchi: _I wish I could come see you. It was a really rough day. I just need a break_

> _What happened?_

He felt his heart thudding in his chest as he awaited a response. Jounouchi… wanted to see him, too. After a few more moments spent waiting for a response, his phone rang, Jounouchi clearly having decided to call him, the first time he’d ever done so.

“Hello,” Seto greeted stiffly upon answering, feeling oddly nervous.

“Hey,” Jounouchi said, voice somewhere between distressed and exhausted. “Sorry for bailin’. I… it’s been a hard day.”

Seto grew concerned at the way he seemed so breathless and distracted. “What’s wrong, Jounouchi?”

A long sigh from the blonde over the phone. “Shizuka… she’s in the hospital.”

Seto understood exactly how this would affect someone like Jounouchi, a person, who, much like himself, placed his sibling’s happiness above his own. “Is she okay?” Seto asked, genuinely concerned for Jounouchi’s sake.

“They said she will be, but I’m still worried, ya know? I didn’t sleep any last night, tryin’ to get updates from okaa-san an’ ‘er husband. I’m fuckin’ exhausted.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Seto asked, surprising himself as the words left his mouth.

“Prolly not,” Jounouchi said. “I jus’ wish I could be there for her. She ‘sposedly broke ‘er wrist and cracked a few ribs. Car accident. Some asshole ran a stop light right into ‘er car. Banged ‘er up pretty good.”

A thought popped into Seto’s mind at his words. If it had been Mokuba, he’d have taken the next available flight home. He’d listened to Jounouchi talk about how he wanted to go home and see her but simply couldn’t afford it. At the moment, he was in a perfect position to offer him a ride home. A trans-Pacific ride home on a private jet, but a ride none the less. “Do you have a current passport?” Seto asked.

“Yeah, but Kaiba, I don’t want ya to pay for me to go. That’s too much. I’d feel bad about it.”

A mirthful chuckle left Seto’s lips. It seemed that he had failed to mention that he was flying on a KaibaCorp owned jet, but he decided not to give up the information quite yet.  “I’m already paying for myself.”

“But that’s just you. Another ticket would be askin’ too much.”

“You either want to go or you do not, Jounouchi,” Seto said seriously, finding it both amusing and irritating that Jounouchi was concerned about him spending money. “You won’t need a ticket to come along. Just a passport to make it through customs. I’m flying home in a private jet. Taking you would cost me nothing extra, if that’s your primary concern.”

“Oh…” Jounouchi trailed off, still seeming uncertain.

“Bring Alexa with you if that makes you feel better. Pretend I’m bringing her on a work trip, and you’re just tagging along,” Kaiba remarked. He didn’t necessarily want to be around the both of them simultaneously, wary of the jealousy he’d certainly feel, but he knew he’d prefer both of them over no company for the long flight. It costed him nothing to do this small favor so Jounouchi could visit his injured sister, and it would give them more time together. All favorable things in his opinion.

“Huh… Let me go ask ‘er. Hold on a sec’.”

Seto could hear the conversation in the background, though the words were indistinguishable. After a moment, he heard Jounouchi pick his phone back up, and he said, “We’re in. You leavin’ tomorrow, right?”

“Yes. I am going to have a taxi pick me up in the morning. We’re scheduled to depart at 10 am. I will send you the address for where to meet me once I hang up.”

“Thanks for doin’ this, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said sincerely. “I really appreciate it.”

Jounouchi’s gratefulness softened Kaiba in a way he hadn’t expected, the gentle, reflective quality in the blonde’s voice so very appealing. “I understand wanting to be there for your younger sibling. It’s what us big brothers are for,” he stated warmly.

Jounouchi chuckled. “Yeah, it is. I should prolly go and start packin’ up. I’ll see ya in the mornin’. And thanks again. Really. I mean it.”

“I know you do, Jounouchi. Have a good night, and try not to be late.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. ‘Night, Kaiba.”

He disconnected the call, letting a smile spread on his face. He sent the address, as promised, and then returned to packing, feeling nervous excitement spread inside of him. Jounouchi would be traveling with him to Japan.

-

He was surprised to see Jounouchi had already arrived when he pulled up to the gas station outside of the base where they were meeting the military official who would escort them to their plane. Seto climbed out of the taxi, bags in tow, and he joined the couple as they climbed into the car with their escort, Commander Johnson. Every attempt at avoiding physical contact for the last month was undone as Jounouchi pressed against his side. Seto focused on anything else he could, trying to keep his heart rate from elevating. He didn’t need to start breathing hard or sweating due to the proximity.

Fortunately, the ride was short, and as they pulled up to the tarmac, Seto breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to make it through the car ride without his body responding. They boarded the plane, Alexa and Jounouchi both gaping at the luxury. Seto was used to it, of course, having traveled in this plane many times before, and found their reaction somewhat entertaining. An attendant came and took their luggage, allowing them to find their seats in the spacious cabin before asking them if they’d like something to drink. Seto requested coffee as he pulled out his phone to message Mokuba.

_> We’re all boarded and will be leaving soon. See you in a few hours._

Mokuba: _I can’t wait to see you! Have a safe flight_.

Seto smiled as he put his phone on airplane mode. He glanced over at his travel companions. They were both excitedly talking to each other, marveling at the many features of the plane. The co-pilot stepped out of the cabin, giving them a run-down of some safety procedures they’d need to know, more for Jounouchi and Alexa’s sakes than his because he certainly knew the procedures. After a few moments, they departed, and Seto relaxed back into his seat as they ascended. Once safely in the air, he was brought his coffee, and he pulled out his laptop, deciding to review a few spreadsheets, well aware that he’d promptly be attending meeting after meeting upon his arrival back at the main office and wanting to have a solid grasp on the financial information for the quarter.

He swallowed down the last of his coffee as Jounouchi flopped into the seat beside him. “Thanks for this, Kaiba,” he said softly.

“It’s no problem. Is it not what friends do?”

“Yeah, I ‘spose so. But I really appreciate it. Plus, I can finally introduce Alexa to my mom and Shizuka. They’ve never met ‘er.”

Seto felt a pang of jealousy at that but tried to ignore it. Bringing her had been his suggestion, and he should have expected nothing else. “That’s good,” he managed to say.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow at him, clearly having caught the forced way he’d spoken but didn’t comment further, something Seto was grateful for. He wasn’t sure what he’d say if Jounouchi pressed him for an explanation. The blonde stared straight ahead for a bit, idly fiddling with his hands, popping the joints and stretching out his fingers. Seto was expecting him to say something; he certainly seemed like he had something to say. However, after a few more minutes in silence, he returned to reading through reports. He stopped not long after that, feeling Jounouchi’s gaze settle on him.

“What?” he asked, more of a resigned sigh than a question.

“You look attractive when ya work,” Jounouchi answered after moment of consideration, eyes meeting Seto’s boldly for a second before quickly darting away, but it was enough to leave his heart stammering in his chest and a flush racing up his neck. He wasn't sure what to say in response to the compliment, mutely considering what it could mean. It didn't seem strictly platonic. He was not even close to being an expert on dating or feelings, but it sure seemed like Jounouchi was flirting with him. He shook his head, writing it off as the product of wishful thinking. His desire to be with Jounouchi was making him read too much into the other man's words and gestures. He was likely just fooling himself.

Seto cleared his throat after a minute lost in consideration. “I uh… I got you a gift.”

Jounouchi’s eyes lit up, excited. “Really?”

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped box. “It’s not much, I just thought you’d like it.”

The blonde quickly held out his hands, waiting for Seto to give him the box, bubbling in anticipation. It brought a smile to Seto’s face, and even though he felt unsure over whether or not Jounouchi would like the paracord bracelet with an engraving of the Red-Eyes on the silver section in the middle, he was pleased with the exuberance.

Seto held it out. Jounouchi took it. He squealed in delight when he opened it up. “It’s perfect!” he exclaimed, immediately sliding it on his wrist. “I didn’t getchya nothin’ yet, but I meant to. I’m slow at pickin’ out presents,” he said bashfully. “Thanks for this,” he then confided, settling his head on Seto’s shoulder, hooking an arm around Seto’s and cuddling into his side. He looked down at the blonde, stunned by the sudden contact and the closeness. The familiarity of it all. Against his better judgement, he did nothing to push Jounouchi away, content to let him stay curled against his side for the time being as he returned to his work. He didn’t know what the hell was actually happening between them, what any of this meant, but if he could have nothing else, he would at least take this.

-

The flight arrived safely. Seto had called for two cars, one for himself with Isono at the wheel, of course, and another for Jounouchi and Alexa. They both thanked him yet again, and he watched them leave, somewhat regretful about parting before climbing into his own vehicle and heading home.

Surprise filled Seto upon seeing the mansion covered in Christmas decorations. They had never cared to do anything of the sort in the past, so Seto assumed that Akane had insisted on it, and Mokuba had obliged. Isono opened the front door for him, allowing him to enter before carrying his bag inside and up to his room. Seto headed to the dining room, well aware that lunch would be served soon, and found Akane sitting by herself, picking at a sandwich.

"Kaiba-sama," she greeted with a smile, leaning her head forward in a semblance of a bow.

"Is the sandwich not to your liking?" he asked, gesturing toward the food she'd been picking at.

"It's not to the baby's liking, it seems. I took one bite and felt nauseous. Figured I'd at least eat the bread though. No reason to waste all of it."

Seto indicated his understanding with a nod of his head. "Is Mokuba here?" he asked.

"He is. He was just getting in the shower when I came down for lunch, so he should be down before too long."

"Very well. I suppose I'll go get myself something for lunch in the meantime."

"Do you want me to make you something?" Akane offered.

"No, it's okay. I can manage on my own.”

"Oh... okay," she said, seeming both relieved and deflated at the same time. Seto said nothing else, heading into the kitchen to see what was on hand, moving with a practiced ease he'd never felt before in his own kitchen. He found what he needed to prepare a simple cream pasta and started with boiling the noodles, almost instantly feeling tired but knowing he'd regret letting himself sleep so early in the day.

He poured his attention to making the sauce, reducing the milk to a creamy texture before adding cheeses and some spices. He strained the al dente noodles and then mixed them together with the sauce, giving it a taste before nodding, satisfied.

"It's really fascinating to watch you cook, nii-sama," Mokuba announced, drawing his attention to his younger brother who leaned against the doorway, watching him closely. “I knew you told me you’d been cooking as a like… hobby, but I didn’t expect you to be so competent.”

He snorted, recalling the words that Jounouchi had told him as he’d started learning how to cook. “I can become competent at anything I put my mind to,” he stated somewhat haughtily.

“That’s true,” Mokuba agreed with a laugh.

“Were the decorations Akane’s idea?” he asked, grabbing plates for himself and Mokuba because his younger brother’s wide eyes certainly suggested he wanted some, too.

He nodded, stepping up so he could take the plate from Seto’s hand as soon as he finished dishing out the pasta. “She suggested it. I thought it sounded like a good idea. To sort of celebrate everything. You coming home and all of us becoming a family.”

“Are you getting married?” Seto asked, Mokuba’s choice of words piquing his curiosity.

Mokuba smiled softly. “Yeah. I’m going to propose on Christmas eve.”

“Romantic,” Seto deadpanned.

“I know you said that sarcastically, but it is,” Mokuba returned teasingly. “I love her a lot, nii-sama. I know what you’re going to say, and yes, I already talked to a lawyer about drafting a pre-nup agreement. But I want us all to be a family. You and me and Akane and the little Bean.”

“Little Bean?” Seto asked, eyebrow quirking in amusement.

Mokuba looked down, face crimson as he quickly explained, “It’s just a nickname for the baby. Until we pick out an actual name.”

Seto clapped his free hand on Mokuba’s shoulder, realizing as he did so that the action was very Jounouchi. “Don’t be embarrassed, Mokuba. It puts me at ease to see you so excited about it.”

Mokuba was still blushing, but he met Seto’s eyes and nodded enthusiastically. “Promise you won’t spoil the surprise for Akane, nii-sama?”

“I won’t say a word,” he promised.

-

Knowing Mokuba’s plans for the evening, Seto headed to a bar after work on Christmas eve. He didn’t particularly care to sit at home. He already had a headache from all the meetings he’d sat in. All the department heads wanted facetime with the CEO, and most of it was entirely unnecessary. Seto had passed along his Duel Mat prototype to his team of designers to work on finalizing a design. That had probably been the meeting he’d enjoyed the most, if he was honest. The informal discussion with the designers and engineers, them showing off their newest ideas, how they could push forward all of their technology. Jounouchi’s words rang in his ears. “Ya know you're not really cut out for the CEO position, right, Kaiba?”

He didn’t really know how much he’d already had to drink, and he’d long stopped attempting to count. The blonde’s words still bounced around his head. He’d been right, of course. Seto fucking hated the shit that came with being CEO. His extremely inebriated mind didn’t even bother to deny it to himself. It was incredibly bleak, knowing that he was tethered to a position he disliked for the foreseeable future.

The only bright spot, it seemed, was Jounouchi, who resided on the forefront of his mind at all times. It wasn’t helping that he was in a bar, something he associated with the blonde. The bartender just wasn’t the same and wasn’t even close to being as good. The man lacked grace, and he was sloppy. The bar was pretty busy, with men sulking and drinking far too much, likely a way to avoid all of the romance of the holiday. Seto idly wondered if he was doing the same thing. His brother would be engaged when he got home, and Seto’s… interest was likely fucking his girlfriend. He glowered at the glass in front of him. Empty. It felt like a metaphor, and temper suddenly flaring, he slammed a bill down on the bar surface, and stormed away. He called for Isono to come pick him up, but he didn’t stop walking down the pavement, trying to outrun the thoughts that didn’t want to leave him alone. Empty. Cold. Unloved. Unlikable. Bitter. Lonely.

Isono tracked him down and guided him into the car, wordlessly taking him home and helping him up to his room. He needed the help. Fuck. Jounouchi always made sure he got back to his room, too. “Bring me a bottle of whiskey,” Seto demanded.

“Pardon my forwardness, Seto-sama, but I think that’s a bad idea.”

“It’s my bad decision to make, Isono,” he shot back. “Bring it to me.”

Without another word, the faithful servant did as he’d been ordered, leaving the room and returning several minutes later to set the bottle and a glass on the night stand next to him. “Good night, Seto-sama,” he said, backing out of the room with a bow.

Seto said nothing, pouring himself a glass, content to drink himself into oblivion. No thoughts, no feelings. Just a comforting nothingness.

-

Seto’s head throbbed as he woke up, a groan leaving his lips, and he regretted getting drunk the night before. It had seemed like a good idea then. He vaguely recalled Isono warning him and wondered why the man had done nothing to stop him. He dragged himself out of bed, resisting the urge to run into the bathroom to retch. Kaiba Seto did not do anything as undignified as vomit in the toilet due to a hangover. He still dragged himself to the bathroom, pulling out three pain killers, before wrapping himself in a robe, and stumbling downstairs. “Coffee,” he demanded tersely as he walked into the kitchen, hearing that there was another person there with him but unwilling to lift his head to see who.

“Are you okay, Kaiba-sama?” Akane asked.

“I just need some coffee and some pain killers,” he grumbled. “I’ll be fine.”

She said nothing else, simply sliding the mug full of coffee in front of him. He popped the pills into his mouth and chugged them down with the coffee. A plate was then set in front of him. “I made pancakes,” Akane said gently. “Carbs can help you feel better when you’ve got a hangover.”

“Was this your breakfast?” he questioned lowly.

“It was going to be, but I can make myself more. It’s fine.”

Seto was going to insist she take them back, but she had already turned to make more for herself. “Thank you,” he grumbled to her before he poured himself another cup of coffee. As he did so, his eyes caught the glimmer of the ring on her finger. “Congratulations on the engagement, as well,” he added and then took his breakfast out to the dining room.

 Even though it was Christmas day, and despite his still throbbing head, it was business as usual for him. He left after he’d finished eating and getting dressed, well before Mokuba had wandered downstairs. He headed into the office, opting to power through the lingering effects of the alcohol on his body. He threw himself into work to keep his mind occupied. His concentration was broken when Jounouchi sent him a late-morning text message wishing him a Merry Christmas, to which he had replied.

_> To you, as well._

_> Is your sister out of the hospital?_

_Jounouchi: Yep! They discharged her yesterday. Say she's going to be sore for a bit until her ribs heal up, but she's doing okay._

_> Good to hear._

He wondered if he should say anything else. He wanted to continue the conversation, but he wasn’t really sure what else to say

_Mokuba: I won't be home until this evening. Don't wait up for me_

This annoyed him. Mokuba had wanted him home for Christmas, and yet, he wouldn't even see his brother on the actual day. If he was just going to spend a holiday he had little interest in celebrating alone anyway, why had he bothered to come back to begin with? He sighed. Mokuba probably just wanted to go out with his fiancée. He shouldn’t be irritated about it. It was natural. A part of his younger brother growing up.

 _> Okay_.

No sooner than the message was sent did he receive another from Jounouchi.

_Jounouchi: You got any plans tonight?_

_> No._

He paused and then added

_> Mokuba ditched me._

_Jounouchi: Hahaha!_

_Jounouchi: You can come over and hang out with us if you want._

_Jounouchi: My mom is getting KFC for everyone. Prolly not what a rich guy like you wants to eat, but better than nothing._

Seto sneered at the message, almost offended.

_> I will be there. And I don’t mind fried chicken._

_> Idiot._

_Jounouchi: I’ll believe that when I see it._

Seto chuckled at the response, setting his phone down, somehow in a better mood. Jounouchi didn’t even have to do anything special to make him feel better. It was like an innate ability the blonde possessed, and Seto thought maybe he should question what that meant more deeply, but instead, he allowed himself to simply be content.

The feeling followed him all throughout the day, and then he was at Jounouchi’s house, ringing the door buzzer and holding flowers he’d purchased on a whim as a get-well token for Shizuka. The door was answered a few seconds later by a Japanese man he’d never met. “Ah, Kaiba-sama!” he greeted. “Welcome. I’m Minami Tetsuo, Shizuka’s husband. Please come in.” Seto stepped into the rather spacious apartment, slipping off his shoes.

Minami-san led him into the living room, and Jounouchi quickly stood up to welcome him. “Kaiba!”

He couldn’t help the smile on his face, glad to see the blonde again after only a few days. “Jounouchi.”

“Who’re these for?” he asked, gesturing to the flower Seto held.

“I brought them for your sister.”

Shizuka moved to stand up slowly, passing off the young child in her unbroken arm to her husband, and Seto held up his hand. “There’s no need. I hope you heal quickly, Shizuka-san.”

“Thank you, Kaiba-san,” she said graciously.

Alexa gave him a small wave, almost seeming relieved to see him. “Hi, Mr. Kaiba.”

He nodded in greeting. He handed Jounouchi the flowers, who then set them on the kitchen counter and came back to sit down on the couch next to Alexa, patting the open space on his other side. “Come on an’ sit down, Kaiba. Okaa-san should be back soon. Then ya can show us how much ya don’t mind chicken,” he snickered.

Seto rolled his eyes and took the offered seat. As he sat down, he noticed the young girl playing at Shizuka’s feet. “This is Yuuto,” Tetsuo said, gesturing with his head to the young boy in his arms. “Ai-chan,” he said to the girl sitting beside him, “you should go introduce yourself.”

The little girl stood up resolutely, moved over to Kaiba, bowed, and introduced herself in a quiet voice, refusing to make eye contact. “Hi. I’m Minami Ai,” she stated bashfully.

“Kaiba Seto,” he returned, amused.

At the sound of his voice, her eyes met his, and she stared for a moment, transfixed, before she climbed onto Seto’s lap, settling there without a word. He blinked in surprise, taking a moment to collect himself after the sudden invasion of his lap, but he allowed her to stay, wrapping an arm around her midsection to make sure she didn’t fall. “Are you a special person?” she asked innocently.

“Every person is a special person,” he answered.

She frowned and then said, “You were on TV.”

“Oh. You saw me?”

She nodded. “Mmhmm.”

“Then I suppose I must be a special person to be on TV,” he said to her gently, giving her a grin.

“Mmm,” she agreed, settling back against his chest, and when he looked away from her, the others in the room were gawking at him, mouths hung open.

“She _never_ speaks to strangers,” Shizuka said.

“Yeah. She won’t even look a’ me, ‘er own uncle!” Jounouchi protested.

“You must be too frightening,” Seto jabbed.

“As if you ain’t fright’nin’…” he muttered under his breath, but Seto caught it anyway.

Seto didn’t deign him with a response, instead sending a smirk his way, to which Jounouchi grumbled unintelligibly. Kawai-san arrived not long after that, Jounouchi and Minami-san rushing out of the seats to help her, leaving his son with his wife. The siblings’ mother’s eyes went wide when she noticed Seto sitting in the living room, but she didn’t comment as she made her way to the kitchen.

“You look happy holding her,” Alexa remarked suddenly.

He gazed at her, considering what he should say before switching to English to explain, “I like children. Their happiness is important to me. There is a reason I run a gaming company, after all.”

“You know,” Alexa said, “for all that people talk about you being cold and callous and hard to work for, you’re really not any of those things. A little aloof, but you do care a lot. And I haven’t found you especially difficult to work for either. You have high standards for your employees, but they aren’t unreasonable.”

“That’s because you’re competent. Far too many are not.”

She laughed quietly. “Thanks.” She shifted on the couch then, an air of discomfort surrounding her suddenly. “I feel so out of place here,” she admitted abruptly. “Not knowing the language, and none of his family speak much English either.”

“Ah,” he said noncommittally, unsure what he should say, and Jounouchi’s reappearance as he headed their way carrying two plates of chicken was appreciated.

“Ah… I’m sorry. You don’t want to hear about this,” Alexa said.

Jounouchi handed the first plate to Shizuka, and then raised an eyebrow as he passed the plate off to Alexa. “What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing important,” Alexa said with a grin, her earlier discomfort seemingly evaporating.

Jounouchi shook his head, heading back to return with plates for himself and Seto. Minami-san carried out a plate of chicken cut into small pieces for Ai and her younger brother, who still played on the floor at Shizuka’s feet. “Ai-chan, come over here and eat.”

She shook her head, looking up at Seto, silently asking his permission to stay. Seto cleared his throat. “I’ll make sure she eats dinner, Minami-san,” he assured. Kawai-san sat down in the living room with them and conversation resumed. Seto sat in silence, holding Ai in his arms, and listened. She didn’t leave his lap, eventually falling asleep, and honestly, it warmed his heart. It reminded of how his biological father would hold him as he fell asleep, hugging him close and telling him everything would be okay. He was also reminded of holding Mokuba close as they both tried to sleep in a not-quite-warm-enough room in the orphanage. He smiled to himself at the thought of Mokuba, realizing that when Mokuba’s child was born, he’d get the chance to do this more often. He looked forward to it.

Minami-san yawned after a while. “I think it’s bed time for me,” he announced. “Ai-chan and Yuuto both look like they’re ready for bed, too.” Yuuto, Seto noticed, was fast asleep in his father’s lap.

Seto nodded, passing off the sleeping girl to her father when he returned after putting Yuuto to bed.

“Ya prolly want to head out too, huh, Kaiba?” Jounouchi asked.

“I should. I’m sure Mokuba will be back soon. I haven’t seen him since he proposed, and he likely wants to tell me all about it.”

“The kid’s gettin’ married? Gonna be a dad an’ gettin’ hitched, too… Almost can’t believe it.”

“Nor can I,” Seto mused as he stood up.

“Tell him I said congrats when ya see him, okay? An’ thanks for comin’ over tonight. Don’t know if ya had any fun, but I was glad to have ya.”

“It was pleasant. Your niece is charming.”

“Ya hear that, Shizuka!” he exclaimed. “Kaiba said Ai-chan is charmin’.”

He rolled his eyes, but Shizuka smiled at him, a smile that looked so much like her brother’s, and he held back the retort on the tip of his tongue for her sake. “Thank you for the flowers, Kaiba-sama. And for bringing Jounouchi with you to come see me. I’m happy to have him here,” she said sincerely. “With his help, I’m sure I’ll be all healed up in no time!” She radiated the same positive enthusiasm as her brother. It was almost hard to believe they’d been separated at a young age because they had turned out quite similar.

“You’re very welcome,” he said. “I hope you feel better soon.”

Alexa piped up with a, “See you later, Mr. Kaiba,” before Jounouchi walked him to the door.

“See ya later, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said, lingering in the doorway, fidgeting, playing with the bracelet on his wrist, the one Seto had just given him, and seeming unsure.

“Yes. Goodnight. I will be in contact with information about our return flight.”

“Okay, cool,” Jounouchi agreed.

Seto wasn’t sure why Jounouchi was acting so hesitant, but it wasn’t his problem to deal with. “I’ll be on my way.”

“Alright. Later!” A grin was flashed his way, making his heart stutter in his chest, and he turned on his heel, striding away to hide the way his cheeks flushed.

-

“Kaiba-sama, you have a visitor in the lobby,” Tanabe said over the intercom. Seto quickly opened up the calendar on his desktop, checking to see if he’d missed an appointment scheduled for that Friday.

“There’s nothing scheduled. Who is it?”

“Mutou Yugi, it seems.”

He had not spoken to Yugi at any point during his stay nor asked for him to stop by, but he supposed he could entertain whatever nonsense Yugi wanted to share with him. “Have them send him up.”

“Very well.”

Seto finished reading over the email moments before Tanabe told him Yugi had arrived and was coming in. Seto looked up to watch his one-time rival walk into the room. “I heard you were back in town for the week,” he said with a smile.

“Clearly.”

“Jounouchi-kun told me when he stopped by the game shop to surprise me yesterday evening.”

“Mmm.”

“I uh… I actually came to see you about something. It’s not like… a favor or anything. I just… After talking to Jounouchi-kun and thinking about something Anzu mentioned to me not that long ago, I got a little worried,” Yugi said, seeming nervous. Seto felt nervous, as well. There was only really one thing he could think that Anzu might have shared with Yugi that would have the shorter duelist showing up to his office for a discussion.

“If this is about Jounouchi, you can see yourself out of my office immediately,” he commanded sharply.

“It is, but I’m not leaving. Kaiba-kun… do you like him? Anzu seems to think you do.”

“That’s none of your concern,” Seto shot at him, but the internal groan reverberated in his bones. God, would she ever stop being so self-righteous and meddling?

“I know it’s not. I’m just worried that you’re going to hurt him.”

“Me? Hurt him? Please,” he retorted, feeling far too vulnerable for his liking. He shouldn’t react, he thought, because reacting was only going to prove to Yugi that he was right.

“He seems happy with Alexa, Kaiba-kun, and we all know how you are. How you obsess over things. I just don’t want to see you ruin their relationship or the friendship you’ve developed. That’s all,” Yugi said firmly, looking him meaningfully in the eyes. It seemed that Yugi didn’t even need him to confirm it.

Rashly, he stood up from his chair, compelled to deny the truth Yugi had just so easily accepted as fact without so much as an acknowledgement from him. “I’m not interested in that fucking moron,” he stated venomously. “I could have anyone I wanted on this whole planet. Why the hell would I pick Jounouchi?”

Yugi frowned at the outburst but didn’t back down. “I didn’t come here to pick a fight, Kaiba-kun. I’m not even telling you to stop liking him. I don’t want you to do something to break them up intentionally. That’s all I’m asking.”

“I. Don’t. Like. Him,” Seto seethed.

“You aren’t fooling me,” Yugi said calmly. “If it weren’t true, you wouldn’t be this adamant about denying it. You’d have shot me a blank look and kicked me out immediately.”

Seto knew he was absolutely correct. He’d tried to convince himself of that earlier without any luck at actually reining in his reaction. “I will actually kill you if you tell anyone about this.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” the petite man assured. “Just promise you won’t force anything to happen.”

“Yugi, if I were going to force something to happen, I’d have already done so,” Kaiba said petulantly, admitting his defeat because if there was one person who he’d accepted as always having the upper hand over him, it was Yugi. “Take that as you will. Now kindly get the fuck out of my office.”

Yugi shot him a sheepish look and left, but his words lingered long after he’d left. They stayed with him the whole way home. Specifically, the thing he’d said about ruining their friendship. Because Kaiba knew exactly how right he was. It was what had forced him to stay his hand. To refrain from taking any action. Anything he did to intentionally drive Alexa away and out of the picture was likely to backfire and turn him into the bad guy. He didn’t think Jounouchi would forgive him for it. But at the same time, wasn’t Jounouchi flirting with him? What did all those touches and deep, meaningful conversations actually signify?

He was in his room, packing up what he’d brought with him, getting ready to leave for the airport in the morning. The previous day, he’d messaged Jounouchi the time he’d have a driver at Shizuka’s house to pick them up. He was thoroughly absorbed in his thoughts as he packed, trying to weigh what he knew and what it might mean.

He actually jumped when Mokuba startled him from his thoughts by opening the door. “Nii-sama, can we talk before you leave?”

He took a moment to calm his racing heart. “Yeah,” he agreed, more breathlessly than he’d have liked.

“You said you’d tell me about the memories of our parents.”

“Ah… I did. They aren’t really anything special.”

Mokuba sent him a disbelieving look, unamused and eye brow cocked.

“Just simple things, really. Going grocery shopping with our father. Our mom giving me a bath. That sort of thing.”

Mokuba still didn’t seem impressed. Nor did it seem like he believed Seto. “You’re hiding something from me,” Mokuba said resolutely. “I thought we agreed not to keep secrets…?”

“You’ve kept things from me,” Seto argued.

“Yeah, but they were things I didn’t want to talk about too soon. Like the property for your birthday present. And I wanted to tell you about Akane in person.”

Seto frowned. “It’s like that,” he finally said. “I don’t want to speak too soon.”

Mokuba gave him a hard, questioning look, trying to read his expression, and he knew that no matter what he did, Mokuba would figure him out. Mokuba knew him too well. He could hide things over the phone, but in person, it would be impossible. “You like someone,” Mokuba finally concluded. “Why is this such a big secret? Who am I going to tell? I probably don’t even know them, anyway.”

Seto tried to keep his face straight, to keep his mask on so that any small quiver of emotion wouldn’t betray him. “You don’t,” Seto stated.

And then Mokuba’s eyes went wide. His jaw dropped. “No fucking way.” He met Seto’s eyes, wordlessly asking the question. When it wasn’t answered, he continued, “Jounouchi? _You_ like _Jounouchi_?”

“I…” Seto started. “I don’t know.”

“How do you not know that?”

Seto sent a glare his way, not at all pleased with the questioning. “I don’t need to explain myself,” he said icily, turning away.

Silence filled the room, stretching into what felt like far too long. Eventually, Mokuba spoke. “Seto, you’re right. You don’t need to explain anything to me. I just… I’ve been worried about you. You’ve been acting strange, and this explains it. You don’t know what to do, do you?”

Seto whipped back around to stare him down. “What am I supposed to do, Mokuba?” he asked, frustrated. “He’s got a girlfriend. I don’t know what I’m doing. All of this nonsense is so far out of my comfort zone, and I’d rather forget, but I can’t. I just can’t.”

Mokuba stepped into his space, wrapping his arms around his torso, and pulled him close. He resisted at first, surprised by the gesture, but when Mokuba didn’t relent, he let himself relax in the embrace. “I know you can’t,” he teased. “You never let anything go.” He pushed back but grasped Seto’s arms, not letting him leave. “No one knows what they’re doing with this kind of stuff. They just kind of… stumble through and things either work out or they don’t. I mean… I get what you’re going through. Akane… I liked her for a long time, but she had a boyfriend. Eventually, they broke up, and now, here we are, engaged. So just, do what feels right, okay? It’ll be okay.”

Seto nodded, feeling grateful and yet also slightly patronized after his brother’s pep talk. Mokuba released him, turning to leave, pausing only at the door, to give him one last look at say, “But like… really? Jounouchi? Never would have seen that coming.”

Seto shrugged. “He makes first rate drinks.”

“Wow… Was that a compliment? I’m gonna tell him you said that.”

“Don’t,” Seto warned. Mokuba simply stuck his tongue out and dashed away.

-

Thoughts swirled around his mind throughout the plane ride back, weighing the conversations he’d had during his stay in Japan. He had work to do, as well, and as much as he wanted to spend all of his time thinking over Jounouchi’s actions, Yugi’s warning, and Mokuba’s reassurance, he needed to read over several documents and approve or reject them prior to landing. One of the documents was the proposal for the facility Mokuba was having built. Idly, he wondered if he should build a school there to teach dueling to kids. A boarding school for duelists, free for students that couldn’t afford it. He set the proposal aside, writing a note to himself to discuss the idea with Mokuba.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been working, but he was close to finishing when Jounouchi plopped down beside him, exhaling heavily. He said nothing, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning his head back. Seto was sorely tempted to ask him what he was doing, but he still had work to finish so he turned his attention back to his pile of papers. He finished an hour later, placing them back in his briefcase. Jounouchi hadn’t moved. Seto touched his shoulder, hoping to wake him up so he could use the bathroom and stretch his legs a bit. He seemed to be asleep because he didn’t stir, still fast asleep. Seto groaned at the inconvenience before carefully stepping over him. He headed for the bathroom, glancing back at Alexa as he did so. She was glaring straight ahead, and when she noticed him looking at her, she averted her gaze. She looked tired, he decided. Perhaps also upset.

Idly, he wondered if they’d had a fight as he walked into the fairly spacious stall. Their body language seemed to suggest so, but he wasn’t really sure why nor was he going to ask. Whatever their issue was, he would not involve himself. He promised himself at least that much. He refused to meddle and make himself the bad guy. The one everyone would blame. The scape goat. He rolled his eyes at the thought. God, how he hated that card. He washed his hands after finishing up and headed back to his seat. Climbing over the still slumbering blonde, he allowed a miniscule smile to adorn his face. Perhaps the card wasn’t so bad. It reminded him of Jounouchi. Seto peered over at him as he slept, and he felt warmth spread through his chest, butterflies dance in his stomach. He was so cute like this, sleeping peacefully and content. He struggled to pull his eyes away, but he couldn’t just stare for the rest of the flight, so he pulled out his laptop, focusing his attention there instead.

Despite his confusion, it would be okay. Mokuba said so, and that was the one person he trusted the most. If Mokuba said it would be okay, it would. And the moment felt pretty okay to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which every single person who knows him halfway decently can see right through Seto. The question is... can Jou? Can Alexa?
> 
> Find out in a chapter coming soon!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Without making a conscious decision, Seto found himself avoiding Jounouchi. It was Yugi’s words rattling him, he decided. And the fact that Mokuba, without even pressing him hard for an answer, had easily figured out what he was hiding. He didn’t like that people were having such an easy time reading him. Mokuba was one thing. Mokuba had grown up with him, and while there had been more than a few rocky times in their relationship, Mokuba knew him better than anyone else. Yugi and Anzu were a different story entirely. They shouldn’t have been able to tell, and if he was so obvious to them, he wondered who else had noticed.

The thoughts plagued him constantly, and while he tried to get back to work as the new year rolled in, he couldn’t shake the worry that _someone else_ might know. It was making him avoid messaging Jounouchi, and their usual, spontaneous back-and-forth texts were suddenly absent. And that was okay with him. He wanted to put a little space between them and try to cover his tracks.

As if it were some unspoken agreement, Jounouchi seemed to be avoiding him, as well. Seto couldn’t figure out why, but he thought perhaps Yugi had said something to him. Yugi wasn’t the meddling sort, and while he’d promised to not tell anyone, he would look out for his friends, even if it meant breaking a promise he’d made to Kaiba Seto. Mokuba was also a potential culprit. Mokuba _was_ the meddling sort, and Seto had not made him promise anything, assuming that the conversation they’d had would stay entirely confidential. But Mokuba would do what Mokuba thought was best for him, and Seto sighed because that was exactly why he’d kept things a secret from him to begin with.

So Jounouchi was avoiding him, and he was avoiding Jounouchi. For two weeks, the avoidance made things easier. Not having the distraction was helpful when Mokuba had been totally on board with the idea of turning his proposed boarding school into a duelist academy instead. They were still keeping the boarding school aspect, but also including classes on dueling. Seto dedicated a lot of extra time on late-night phone conferences with the board and doing some re-engineering of the building designs to get it approved, but they all ultimately agreed that a school geared to teaching the next generation of duelists was a good idea. Good for business. After all, keeping the interest of young duelists, the future, was how they’d maintain their position in the gaming industry. Other subjects would be taught, of course, and Mokuba, true to his original intent, insisted that the tuition to attend be based on a student’s income level.

In his opinion, the process had gone well, but after the rush of work had eased up, he sorely missed Jounouchi’s presence. He really wanted to see him again, but he reminded himself that it was a bad idea. He’d had a conversation with Alexa shortly after returning to work when she’d carried coffee into his office.

“Were you upset with Jounouchi on the flight back?”

She’d fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. “We had an argument before you picked us up.”

“May I ask over what?”

She’d regarded him somewhat suspiciously. “A few things. He… wasn’t being very considerate of my feelings.”

“Hmm.” Seto was good with that answer, but she clearly had more to say.

“I felt left out. He didn’t always translate things for me. I couldn’t talk to his sister or his mom or his friend, Honda. Yugi was nice though.”

“You met Yugi?” Seto had asked, attention piqued.

She nodded. “He was kind, and he knew enough English to include me.”

Seto rolled his eyes. Yugi making friends with people? How typical.

“I just...” she averted her eyes again, shifting uncomfortably. “I’m not sure he’s even interested in our relationship anymore. Yeah, he introduced me to his family, but it doesn’t feel the same as it did.”

Seto frowned, taking a breath. He was just causing all of them pain. Normally, he wouldn’t care about hurting others, but he did this time. Hurting an employee, a friend, and, perhaps most frustratingly of all, himself.

-

The silence lingered on. It felt weird to be totally by himself and longing for another person’s presence. A year ago, he’d have laughed at himself for being so ridiculous. For caring so much about someone else not being around. For feeling lonely. He’d have probably even berated himself for the someone that had caused all of these ridiculous feelings being Jounouchi. But that knowledge changed nothing now. He could only carry on in silent self-torment.

He sighed as he rubbed his throbbing temples. He hadn’t focused on anything work related in days, though it wasn’t for lack of trying. He’d open a document and try to read it, only to get to the end and realize he hadn’t actually absorbed any of the words. And now, Alexa had turned in her two-week notice, and that simply frustrated him more. He knew that she was the reason things were running smoothly on the KaibaLand project. As he read her letter, he frowned at her.

“Why?” he questioned, almost hesitantly. He didn’t really want to know if she and Jounouchi were running off together, to be away from him, but the curiosity needed sated.

“I found something that suits my interests more,” she said simply. “I’m sad that I can’t see the KaibaLand project through to completion, but this is what’s best for me. It’s time to move on.”

He suspected there was more to her words than she was letting on, but he refused to press further. He wanted to know the curiosity ate at him, but equally, worry rolled in the pit of his stomach, and he refused to give it reason to run free. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. There was already so much anxiety swirling in him. He couldn’t let this add to it. “Very well,” he agreed to her statement.

“I hope everything works out well for you, Mr. Kaiba,” she spoke softly, voice just a whisper.

He eyed her quizzically, trying to find the meaning she was hiding in her tone. With feigned confidence to cover the uncertainty, he finally stated, “I’m sure it will.”

She nodded and walked out the door. He wasn’t sure what it meant. Any of it. Alexa was…leaving the company. He hadn’t spoken to Jounouchi in several weeks, and he wanted to. So badly. But maybe he had had enough of whatever game they seemed to be playing with each other. He’d likely made his choice and would leave with Alexa. A sudden loneliness spread through him, pervasive, and he reached for his phone. He frowned as he looked at the time, realizing that he had no one to call. Mokuba was sleeping right now and wouldn’t be up for a few more hours.

His thumb hovered over Jounouchi’s name, wanting to call and ask him directly. That wouldn’t do him any good either right now though, since Jounouchi was at work. And what would he even ask, anyway? He ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated. Nothing was going his way anymore. It made him want to drink to forget. To take off early and drink away his worries, but a voice in the back of his head cautioned him, suggesting it was a bad idea. It sounded suspiciously like Jounouchi, he thought, telling him that alcoholism tended to be genetic.  And maybe a bit like Isono, telling him he probably shouldn’t. He took a deep breath, and took the words to heart. He’d been drinking too much recently. It was such an unhealthy way to cope, and he was better than that.

He spent the next few hours staring blankly at a spreadsheet, speaking to whoever barged into his office, and though he stayed terse during the conversations, he welcomed them, feeling thankful for the distraction.

-

As the week drew to a close, he felt no closer to an answer. He hadn’t bothered to ask Alexa about Jounouchi, too nervous to broach the subject, nor had he worked up the courage to ask Jounouchi via text message. He felt pathetic, like he’d turned into an entirely different person. When had he become so weak. It pissed him off. Torn between anger and worry, he left the office for the weekend early.

His suite had been cleaned earlier in the day, his bed made, clean towels placed in the bathroom, and two full bottles of water placed on the kitchenette counter. A common occurrence. The daily routine. He groaned and went to change. Routine. Yes. Stick to the routine. Go to the gym.

And he drowned his thoughts in sweat, exercising with a tenacity he hardly displayed anymore, reminiscent of his youth. His muscles protested, aching from the abuse as he willfully ignored his thoughts and buried his frustrations at himself. If only he could just say something. Anything. He couldn’t handle the stand-off he’d unwittingly locked himself in. He wanted an answer, and yet, he feared that answer.

He was going to go out. That’s what he would do. Go have dinner. Drink a bit. Not get drunk. He would just have a bit to drink to take the edge off. Which meant, now that he had completely exhausted himself, it was time for a shower. He sulked back to his room, stripping in the bathroom and showering. He’d put the water at a scalding hot temperature, almost hoping it would burn through him. Burn out whatever he was feeling.

It didn’t work, but his skin was flushed pink from the heat when he walked out of the shower. In fact, he was sweating from the heat, and it just added to his malaise. Why did everything feel so miserable right now? Hadn’t he been miserable enough over the course of his life? All of the motivation to go anywhere drained from him, and he simply reclined in the king size bed, on his back, towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair leaving a wet spot on the pillow, and arm draped over his eyes.

His phone vibrated, and for one second he hoped it was Jounouchi, until he saw Mokuba’s name on the screen. That was fine. Mokuba was fine. Mokuba might understand. He answered. “Mokuba,” he greeted.

“Hey, nii-sama!” he returned cheerily. “I’m so excited. Akane and I scheduled an appointment to find out if our baby is going to be a boy or girl. It’ll be later on in February, but I can’t wait!”

Seto smiled, Mokuba’s enthusiasm bleeding into him through the phone. “That’s good,” he said.

His younger brother chattered away, giving him an update on everything, like always. And as always, Seto gave him short answers, little acknowledgements that he was, in fact, still listening.

“You… seem down,” Mokuba said several minutes into the conversation.

“It’s nothing.”

“Is it… what you told me about last month? About Jounouchi?” Mokuba questioned.

He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. In that moment, he needed to vent. To talk to someone, and the only person he had, had ever had really, was Mokuba. He steeled his nerves as he broached the subject that had been weighing heavily on his mind for the last month. “He… hasn’t spoken to me since we returned,” Seto shared. “And his girlfriend is leaving KaibaCorp.”

“Huh?”

“I guess this means he’s leaving, too. I suppose it’s for the best. I don’t deserve any of the kindness he’s shown me. I’m sure I was just reading too much into everything.”

“Well…” Mokuba said. “You do tend to overthink things. But I mean, you haven’t talked to him. It could be anything. Try to talk to him before you jump to any crazy conclusions.”

“Hnn,” Seto intoned noncommittally.

“Seriously, nii-sama. Do you think he’s avoiding you for some reason? I mean, I can talk to him, if you want. I was going to send him a message today anyway. His birthday is tomorrow, your time.”

That got Seto’s full attention, and he sat upright in bed, his memory offering up a conversation they’d had on his own birthday a few months ago. How Jounouchi’s birthday was on the 25th too, but his was in January. And now… here it was January 24. He’d totally forgotten. “It is, isn’t it?” Seto mused.

“It is. Maybe like… start up a conversation by wishing him a happy birthday or something?”

He knew it was a good idea, something he absolutely should try. He sighed and further mussed up his hair with his hand, frowning as he’d spent long enough lying in bed that it had dried sticking up in the worst ways. He’d have to wet it down again before doing anything. “I’ll go downstairs and wish him happy birthday. He’s working tonight, I’m sure.”

“That’s good. And nii-sama, I would be happy to help if you need me to. I know you’ve never done this before.”

Sarcastically, he remarked, “Oh yes, because you’re an expert.”

“I’ve had more significant others than you have.”

“One? That’s so many.”

“Oh, you don’t know everything about me, nii-sama. Akane’s just the only one I let you meet.”

Seto chose not to say anything else to encourage his gloating, not even an admonishment. “I’m confident in my abilities.”

A short bark of laughter, not unlike his own, flooded his ear through the phone. “Yeah, okay. You can’t even bring yourself to talk to him. That sure sounds ‘confident’ to me,” Mokuba teased.

“Goodbye, Mokuba,” Seto said tersely, frowning at the phone as he pulled it away from his ear, listening for his younger brother’s protest.

“Wait! Wait!” he heard shouted, loud enough to hear clearly with his phone held over his lap. He smiled as he brought it back up to his ear. “You really are such an ass sometimes, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

“But seriously, nii-sama. I want you to be happy. And I’ll help you if you need it. Just ask.”

“I’ll be fine, Mokuba,” Seto assured.

“I’ll take your word for it, nii-sama.”

“Hmm. I’m going to go for real now. Goodbye, Mokuba.”

“Yeah. Talk to you later.”

The phone call disconnected, leaving Seto caught up in his own thoughts. He drew up his resolve. If he backed out now, Mokuba would never let him live it down. He didn’t usually mind Mokuba’s teasing, but he refused to listen to this one, which would cut far too deeply. Besides, sitting around and doing nothing never accomplished anything. That’s not how he’d managed to take over KaibaCorp. That’s not how he had kept his position all these years. He wasn’t going to just roll over and accept defeat. No. Kaiba Seto wouldn’t go down without putting up a fight. Now… he just needed to find the courage to face the fight.

He wet his hair again and dried it with the hair dryer, and as he did so, he decided that the best course of action was to gulp down some liquid courage. A tipsy brain was a less inhibited brain, and perhaps he could find the guts to ask Jounouchi what the deal was. He got dressed, donning a pair of jeans and a sweater, and then he tucked his room key and phone into his pocket and headed to the elevator.

It was a bit earlier than he might normally have arrived at the hotel restaurant on a Friday, but Jounouchi not manning the bar confused him. But perhaps Jounouchi had taken the night off to celebrate his birthday. Maybe he wouldn’t be in at all over the weekend. Disappointment rolled over him in waves, and he felt bitterness building in the back of his throat. He really should have let this go. It didn’t even feel worth it anymore. The friendship. All of it. Why had he even bothered? He’d spent so long building up a wall to keep everyone out, to spare himself pain, and the one God damned person he’d let in was causing him pain.

Any resolve he’d had earlier to not drink too much crumbled. He didn’t want to exist inside his own head. He didn’t want to hear his own thoughts. His doubts or loneliness or the little voice in the back of his head telling him not to give up. Flinging himself onto a bar stool, he waited for the bartender to come over. Emmy, right? Yes. That was right.

“What can I do ya for, Mr. Kaiba?” she asked.

“Give me vodka. Three shots of it.”

She furrowed her brow but made no comment. He was well aware why he’d received the look; it wasn’t one of his usual drinks, but he wanted to forget everything, and he knew from experience vodka would do that. He’d pay for it in the morning, but it would do what he wanted right now. After two more shots, she cut him off. “I’m not giving you anymore until you let those settle in a bit.”

He wanted to yell at her, and he started with, “I’m Seto Kaiba! You can’t—”

“I can. Part of my job is to cut off people who are drinking too much.” She frowned at him, hands on her hips. “Listen, just pick something lighter, like beer. No more vodka though.”

He scowled, but agreed. “Whatever you say.”

She served him his usual Guinness, and then turned to another customer. It wasn’t as though she’d been wrong though. The liquor hit him all at once after a single draught of the beer. He put his head down on the bar top, shutting his eyes as he felt everything spin. Breath in. Breath out. Relax. The feeling would pass before too long.

He didn’t know how long he spent with his head on the bar top, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. The sickening spinning had relented, so he straightened up and looked over, eyes landing on Jounouchi. “You’re a mess,” he said softly.

It felt like a dream, like he wasn’t really there. Like perhaps he’d fallen asleep and none of this was happening. “Jounouchi, where have you been?” he asked.

Jounouchi turned the question back on him. “Where have _you_ been, Kaiba? I ain’t seen ya down here in weeks.”

Seto couldn’t say that he’d been avoiding him. “Busy.”

“Looks like ya ain’t busy tonight,” Jounouchi commented softly, sitting down beside him.

Seto flushed and shifted away, not prepared for the intense relief that flooded through him at being in the blonde’s company again. The feeling of elation it elicited in him. “I’m going,” Seto announced, overwhelmed.

Seto stumbled as he stood, and Jounouchi was there, supporting him. He tried not to think about how where Jounouch’s arm wrapped around his, where their hips brushed against each other’s’ seemed to catch fire. “You really shouldn’t drink so much,” Jounouchi advised quietly as they stepped into the elevator. “You can’t handle your liquor at all.”

The button was pressed, and they ascended. Seto simply hummed in agreement, trying to put distance between them. Trying valiantly to fight with himself, and finding himself unable to do anything, they arrived at his floor, and then at the door of his room. It was quiet. Awkward. Seto scanned his room key, and then he was opening the door, trying to slip in without a word, but Jounouchi followed in after him before flopping onto his normal spot on the couch in the living area.

“God, this is bullshit,” he complained.

Seto scowled, wanting him to leave and wanting him to stay and wanting to tell him everything but yet also not wanting to say a word.

“I took off for my birthday. It’s tomorrow, right?” He glanced at his phone. “Yeah, tomorrow.” He closed his eyes, pulling at his blonde locks in frustration. “I was s’posed to have a party, and now no one’s goin’ to come.”

“You have plenty of friends.”

“Do I?” Jounouchi asked, frown on his face. “Doesn’t fuckin’ feel like it. They’re all out enjoying life, and I’m stuck here.”

“Then go. You don’t have to stay here.” _With me_.

Jounouchi sat up, looking at him like he had said something nonsensical. “You really are drunk, ain’t ya?” He sighed. “I don’t mean here. I mean…” he spread his arms out and gestured widely, standing up as he did so, “ _here_. In this country, all fuckin’ alone.”

Seto scoffed and turned away from him. “You have Alexa.”

And then Jounouchi scoffed. “Why did I ever think you’d understand? I’m goin’. Happy fuckin’ birthday to me! Twenty-nine and ain’t no one cares. No, ‘Good job, Jounouchi.’ No, ‘I’m really proud of ya for doin’ so well, Katsuya.’ All I ever get is fucked over. It’s like I’m the universe’s biggest joke.”

Seto heard his footsteps heading toward the door, and then panic set in. He was trying to understand what Jounouchi had told him. Trying to weigh his words and determine their meaning. And then he sprang into action, the fight he’d been waging in himself finally reaching a conclusion. He had to act. He couldn’t just stand and watch and wait any longer. “Jounouchi,” Seto called out, hurrying to catch up to him so he could reach out to grab his arm. “Don’t go. Please.”

“You’re drunk, Kaiba. Why else would you to spend time with the biggest loser in the fucking world?” He tried to jerk his arm away, not even turning to look back, but Seto held on tightly.

“Because… I just do. I really do,” Seto confessed, hearing the desperation in his own voice. “Katsuya,” he pleaded, giving in to the voice screaming at him to not let Jounouchi walk away, to do whatever was required to make sure he stayed, “don’t leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have taken a bit longer than usual on updating this chapter. I had a whole lot going on in November, including finishing up my school term. Research papers and finals make life difficult. D:
> 
> As an apology for taking so long, I decided to make this a double update. This means chapter 12 will be up tomorrow! Hope you're looking forward to it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

“Fuck…” he groaned waking that morning in January, erection pulsing between his legs. He never thought he’d find himself in this situation. He thought back to the moment when Kaiba had re-entered his life.

 _He frowned as he saw Kaiba walk in. God, what was he even doing here? Sure, yeah, the hotel was right down the street from KaibaCorp’s San Francisco location, and he’d seen Mokuba there plenty of times to prove it. But_ the _Kaiba Seto settling onto a stool at the hotel bar? Didn’t he have anything better to do?_

_Kaiba ignored him in favor of staring at his phone. He wasn’t sure if he should feel grateful or slighted. After a minute, Kaiba still sitting there focused on his phone, he drew his courage. “How can I help ya?” he asked._

_The response was automatic, attention never leaving the screen, the answer needing no consideration. “Gin and tonic.”_

_Something about the situation amused him. As he made the drink, he decided to be patient with Kaiba. Maybe he’d changed over the last few years. Jounouchi knew he had changed a lot. He could give Kaiba the benefit of the doubt. Try to kill him with kindness. What was it that Yugi had said once? That Kaiba had been through a lot that none of them would probably ever understand and needed someone to be there for him? It was something like that. And Jounouchi had listened to Mokuba when he’d gotten drunk a few times while he was in town. The kid had spilled some stuff about his brother’s tortured childhood, and admittedly, Jounouchi had felt bad for him. He knew Kaiba wouldn’t appreciate being pitied, so he wasn’t about to do anything of the sort. But Jounouchi could be understanding. He’d gotten pretty fucked up from his childhood struggles, and if nothing else, Kaiba deserved at least a little patience, especially from him._

Which hadn’t necessarily caused his current predicament. No. That was all because of something entirely different. Of course, it stemmed from the patience he’d extended. After the initial first few brusque encounters and a few spats where Jounouchi had forced himself to hold his tongue, he found himself helping Kaiba learn how to cook. Like… what the fuck was that about? He’d volunteered himself. He even liked it. Going over and spending time with the surly brunette. It was even heartwarming at times because Kaiba was slowly but surely opening up to him. And sometimes Kaiba was so funny, in a way Jounouchi had never expected. Sarcastic and quick witted, and when he wasn’t on the receiving end of it, he found it quite entertaining. They were also talking about things that Jounouchi didn’t even like talking to his friends about. Things he hadn’t even told his girlfriend.

It had been so strange getting into this routine of spending all his free time with Kaiba of all people, but he hadn’t minded at all. In fact, he found himself preferring it to being at home, where he was either by himself or with Alexa. This had become abundantly clear to him whenever Alexa would ask to go out with him sometimes. She’d suggest it. “I’m free on Saturday night. We should do something.”

“Ah… I gotta work.”

“Oh,” she’d deflate, and he felt bad for disappointing her, but not as bad as he would have if he bailed on Kaiba.

Which was why the most pivotal moment, the moment that changed everything was after Kaiba had just left to go to Japan. It was why he had been so irate when Kaiba had just disappeared to go off to Japan without a word. Knocking on the door of Kaiba’s room, getting no response, pounding harder. Fear had gripped him in that moment. What if something bad had happened to Kaiba? He didn’t want that. He’d run downstairs, asking the staff if Mr. Kaiba had checked out.

“No,” the attendant said. “He’s still checked in.”

Katsuya considered messaging Mokuba because if anyone knew what Kaiba was up to, it was his own brother. Ultimately, he decided against it, not wanting to alert the kid if something was wrong, and even more so, not wanting to be perceived as worrying over Kaiba’s wellbeing. Not that he was worried…

Except he was worried, and he’d stayed up all night, tossing and turning, and when Alexa groaned in bed beside him, asking him what was wrong, he simply grunted and rolled over onto his side.

“Seriously, go to bed,” she stated. “You usually sleep like a rock. What’s up?”

“Did somethin’ happen to Kaiba?” he’d asked suddenly.

“No?” she replied, questioning what he meant. “Unless he had trouble on his way to Japan… Did he tell you something?”

“He… went to Japan? Without sayin’ a word to me? What a fuckin’ bastard…”

“He… didn’t tell you?”

“’Course he didn’t. Why would he be considerate of me? God, I hate ‘im.”

Alexa reached out and gently rubbed his back. “It was last minute, Jou. He rushed out of work because he needed to go back home. Something about Mokuba asking him for a favor, I think.” Her attempts to reassure him only made him angrier, and he spent the weekend seething at Kaiba, furious at the disregard for his feelings. And then Kaiba had shown back up, flinging himself onto a barstool, and they’d started in on each other. Jou figured that would be the end of their fledgling friendship, except… it hadn’t gone that way. Kaiba had stayed above the argument, and he’d apologized.

Kaiba Seto had apologized to him. Sincerely. He’d meant it.

Jounouchi didn’t remember what he said, but he remembered that he’d taken Kaiba’s phone and entered his contact information. It was also the moment that everything changed between them. He could pinpoint it clearly. Everything he’d ever denied to himself and had pushed aside was reconsidered. Now that Kaiba had apologized, a thing _Kaiba would never do_ , he had been forced to reconsider what other things he’d once decided that Kaiba would never do.

That’s when it changed. That’s when the dreams featuring Kaiba had started again. Not often, but often enough. It was different from dreams he’d had before. Ever since he’d met Kaiba as a teenager, the brunette occasionally showed up in his dreams. Usually, they featured every degrading thing Kaiba had ever said to him. Lately, the degrading words were instead huskily growled into his ear, their bodies flush against each other. Clothes scarce or missing entirely, and everything so incredibly hot.

This dream, the one he’d just woken up from had been just as hot, but the words were loving. Gentle touches and tender kisses. Adoration had been shining in Kaiba’s eyes, and he’d called out _Katsuya_ in their passion, just as Jounouchi had called him Seto in return.

He very specifically remembered having two sex dreams featuring Kaiba when he was a teenager, but then he’d managed to convince himself that it had just been his raging teenage hormones. Hormones paired with the fact he had no real outlet for any sexual energy and the fact that competing against Kaiba always spiked his adrenaline, leaving him feeling exhilarated. They’d been incredibly disturbing and unwelcome at the time. Invasive and uncomfortable and had only made him dislike Kaiba more.

But now… God, now it was so different. He rubbed his eyes in frustration as Alexa shifted in her sleep next to him. It wasn’t like he had no outlet anymore. It wasn’t like he was competing against Kaiba, either. And fuck, he really did love Alexa. But he knew what all of this meant. Of course, he knew. He had fucking fallen for Kaiba. It was like the most fucked up joke in the universe. Jounouchi Katsuya had fallen for Kaiba Seto. Out of his league. Should have been out of his life forever when he’d moved to another country. This shouldn’t have ever happened.

He didn’t want to hurt Alexa. Why would he? She was amazing and sweet and sassy and everything he’d have ever picked for himself. What he’d always told himself and everyone around him that he’d wanted. But anytime he looked at her now, he could see what had happened. Competent, smart, motivated. Competitive, though she was not overly so. She would, on occasion, banter with him, though there was a bit of a language barrier. But mostly, it was the fucking brown hair and blue eyes. He’d been attracted to her because she _looked_ quite similar to Kaiba.

That realization had happened in Japan, where it had hit him all at once. When Yugi’s innocent comment about her eyes being like Kaiba’s had undone everything. Sure yeah, he’d been struggling with what it was he was feeling for Kaiba for a while. He’d half-heartedly come to the conclusion that he probably liked Kaiba, but why even bother? Kaiba would never be interested. Better to maintain the status quo, even though he knew he’d been pushing boundaries. However, hearing that comment from Yugi had unraveled everything he’d been telling himself. Had he started dating her only because she looked like Kaiba? Was that the subconscious factor that had drawn him to her? He’d met her at the KaibaLand site, and instantly found her attractive. Her appearance and the way she’d just been so… in charge. Respected. God, it was true, wasn’t it?

And she’d gotten angry on the trip. She’d been angry that whole week, ever since he’d gotten home and excitedly caught up with his family. She wanted him to translate for her, but it was so much effort. He’d forget. It wasn’t intentional, but it was easy to get caught up in the conversations, the familiarity of his first language.

Though she hadn’t said anything, Jounouchi knew the other reason she was mad. Jealousy. Specifically, toward Kaiba. He couldn’t resist the magnetic attraction he felt toward the man.  He meant to. He really wanted to, but being so close to him, it was hard to resist. And sitting with Kaiba on the flight out had started the trip out on the wrong foot anyway.

Since they’d returned, he hadn’t gone and visited Kaiba. He hadn’t even called him. He’d made time for Alexa on the weekends, but she still seemed stuck in her own thoughts. There was something wrong, a fundamental chasm had been created in their relationship, and he now simply waited for the hammer to fall.

He heard her sigh, and the mattress shifted again, as she sat up. “Jou, I… we need to talk.”

She was serious, and even though it was the middle of the night and not really the time, he knew what was coming. He’d been expecting it the last several weeks, as he felt the rift between them growing even as he tried to fix it.

“I know,” he said softly.

“I didn’t want to do this now. I know your birthday is this coming weekend, and this feels so shitty. I just… I can’t do this anymore. We should break up, okay?”

Even though he knew, had expected it, it still hurt. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “It’s my fault. I know it is.”

She had tears streaming down her face as she sat silently next to him. “I mean, yeah, it is,” she eventually said. “But I’m not blaming you, okay?”

“I… just… I’m sorry.” _For everything_ , he thought. _For falling in love with Kaiba._

“You know… It’s mostly just that I can’t listen to you whisper his name in your sleep anymore.” She ran a hand through her hair and exhaled heavily. “And that I know… he likes you back.”

“Ehh. No, he don’t.”

“Katsuya,” she said sharply, drawing his complete attention. She never used his given name. Never. This was the first time. “If he didn’t like you back, I wouldn’t care. If you stood no chance with him, I’d stick it out and let your crush fizzle out. But you stand a chance. That means I don’t.”

“Alexa…” he started in protest.

“Don’t. If you didn’t, he’d never let you touch him. He wouldn’t let you be so close to him. He wouldn’t curl up his nose in disgust every time I touch you in front of him. He wouldn’t be jealous of me, if he didn’t like you, too.”

“Okay, but—“

“Really, Jou. It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything. Who could turn down the affections of someone like Seto Kaiba? He’s… special. He’s a really special person. And you’re special to have earned his affection. I know that, and I’m well aware that compared to him, I stand no chance. So I’m stepping out. For all of our sakes.”

“I hate that I’ve hurt you,” Jounouchi stated. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know. And I still love you, Jou, but I’ve thought about this a lot the past month, and this is honestly the best for all of us.”

Jounouchi sighed. She was right, and even if he didn’t think she was, her mind had been made up. She wouldn’t hesitate. Her decisiveness was a part of her charm, but it meant she wouldn’t go back on her word. She wouldn’t be reconsidering anything. He pulled the comforter off of himself and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry, Alexa,” he said as he stood up. “Really sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’ll be okay, Jou. Really. Just… you be okay, too.”

He smiled a soft smile to himself. She couldn’t see it facing away from her. “Thank you. You’re fuckin’ amazin’, Alexa. Don’t ever forget it, okay? I’ll go sleep in the other room and give ya some space.”

“Thanks,” she replied, and he could tell she was still crying a bit, but he walked out of the room with quiet footsteps, heading to the couch with his phone in tow. It hurt. It always did when a relationship ended. But part of him was relieved. Now he was free to see what might be between him and Kaiba. He eyed his phone nervously. Except he hadn’t heard a word from him since getting back from Japan, so he wondered how true Alexa’s observation had been. Maybe a couple of weeks ago it had been, but the distance suggested the opposite.  Perhaps in the morning he’d send a text. Maybe he’d find out for himself.

-

Morning came, and Alexa left. She had taken most of her stuff with her, and he knew it was unlikely she’d be back when he was there. He had work this morning, so there wasn’t much time to consider it. He got ready and headed off. His spent his day intentionally keeping as busy as possible. Throwing himself into work just to keep his mind distracted. He didn’t want to think about how guilty he felt about Alexa leaving him. It was the natural course of the path he’d found himself on. No one got to straddle the line forever without making a decision, and his had been made for him. Simply. With little fanfare.

The rest of the week proceeded in much the same fashion. His evenings spent agonizing over whether or not he should reach out to Kaiba for an answer, stewing in guilt over driving Alexa away, and generally feeling bad for himself.

It was tempting to drink. It would have been so easy to drink his melancholy away. He would have in the past, but he was better than that. He wouldn’t succumb to such weakness. But that didn’t stop him from reaching out for a few cigarettes. He hated the taste. Always had, but they helped take the edge off his stress when he felt like he did right now.

Eventually, Friday arrived, leaving him feeling drained. He had taken off of work well in advance of the weekend, as he’d had plans to celebrate his birthday. They were, of course, all cancelled now. The break up meant that all of the friends he’d had wouldn’t be coming to celebrate with him. Mostly because they had all been Alexa’s friends, and he just… spent time with them because he spent time with her. His friends were all in Japan. And there was Kaiba.

Kaiba.

Shit.

He ran his hands through his hair. He still hadn’t found the courage to talk to Kaiba. It shouldn’t be this hard, but the stakes felt so high. He didn’t like keeping his feelings locked up, and normally he had no issues just blurting things out and sounding like an idiot, but it was Kaiba, and he really cared. More than he probably should have cared. Not like Kaiba hadn’t watched him make an utter fool of himself plenty of times. What was one more time?

He drew a weary breath. He was tired of not knowing. Tired of holding in his feelings. Alexa was gone, and he didn’t have to worry about hurting her any further. One door had closed, and now he needed to see if the other would open.  Nothing held him back, other than himself and a fear that Kaiba would never speak to him again if he knew the truth.

_He likes you though. Alexa said so._

He shook his head to clear the thought.

“Guess I should just… suck it up and find out.”

So he did just that, showering, getting dressed, and then making the long drive to the hotel downtown. It was far later than he’d have normally gotten there if he’d been working, but surprise still filled him at the sight of Kaiba slumped over on the bar top, looking utterly miserable. Innately, he knew it was his fault. He’d left Seto alone.

Seto?

 _Yeah_ , he thought. _Seto_.

He walked over to him, reached out, touched his shoulder. God, it felt good to touch him again. “You’re a mess,” he said softly.

And then Seto’s blue eyes were boring into him, seeming confused and then in awe and then finally somewhat upset. “Jounouchi, where have you been?”

Jounouchi felt irritated at that; it wasn’t as though Kaiba had tried to reach out to him. “Where have you been, Kaiba?” he asked instead. “I ain’t seen ya down here in weeks.” Because he had been there. He’d been working. _The only thing I’m good at is working_ , he thought, _just like him…_

“Busy,” he replied shortly.

Jounouchi huffed softly, taking the seat beside Seto. He noticed how Seto seemed uncomfortable. How he shifted away. How he flushed. “Looks like ya ain’t busy tonight,” he said.

It was awkward for a moment, and Jounouchi wondered what might happen next, and then Seto suddenly announced, “I’m going.” As he stood up from the seat, Jounouchi watched him stumble, and he quickly stood up, catching him by the elbow before he stumbled. It really felt nice to touch Seto again. He liked the contact, so pleasant and familiar. “You really shouldn’t drink so much. You can’t handle your liquor at all,” he quipped.

Seto didn’t deign him with a response, and then they were headed to the elevator, back up to Seto’s room. Just like always. Jounouchi gulped, feeling nervous. He didn’t want to do this while Seto was drunk, but… perhaps it would be easier. Knowing it would probably be easier didn’t help alleviate his nerves much, and it still felt incredibly awkward. They made it back to the suite, and Jounouchi could tell that Seto wanted to close the door, lock him out, but he wouldn’t let that happen. He was nervous and didn’t know what was going to happen, but he had to know, so he slid into the room before he could be locked out.

He marched to the couch and flopped onto it, his normal position, as though nothing was different. As though they hadn’t stopped talking for the last month. As though Seto wasn’t his only friend here, and hell, what even was Seto to him? Did you stop talking to a friend for a whole month? “God, this is bullshit,” he complained. Seto said nothing, and after a few moments, Jounouchi continued. “I took off for my birthday. It’s tomorrow, right?” He didn’t know the time, so be sure he was correct, that the day hadn’t changed, he checked his phone. “Yeah, tomorrow.” He closed his eyes, and tugged at his hair. God, this was so frustrating. “I was s’posed to have a party, and now no one’s goin’ to come.” Because he didn’t have any friends of his own here, and Alexa’s friends weren’t going to come see her shitty ex-boyfriend.

“You have plenty of friends,” Seto returned.

He felt the frown on his face. “Do I?” he asked. He hadn’t felt so lonely for years. “Doesn’t fuckin’ feel like it. They’re all out there enjoying life, and I’m stuck here.”

“Then go. You don’t have to stay here.”

Typical Kaiba. Trying to drive him away. “I don’t mean here,” Jounouchi explained. “I mean…” he stood and gestured widely, “ _here_. In this country, all fuckin’ alone.”

Kaiba scoffed. “You have Alexa,” he stated, almost an accusation.

Jounouchi felt anger and pain sear through him. That hurt. That wound was still fresh, and while he agreed it had been for the best, it hurt. The breakup was his fault. Kaiba’s fault. Whatever _this_ was between him and Kaiba is exactly why he didn’t have Alexa anymore. The reason he was alone right now. “Why did I ever think ya’d understand? I’m goin’. Happy fuckin’ birthday to me!” he exclaimed sarcastically. He hadn’t begun this intentionally, but now that he’d started to unleash his pent-up aggravation, he couldn’t stop. “Twenty-nine and ain’t no one cares. No, ‘Good job, Jounouchi.’ No, ‘I’m really proud of ya for doin’ so well, Katsuya.’ All I ever get is fucked over. It’s like I’m the universe’s biggest joke.”

Fed up and frustrated, he stomped for the door. He didn’t want to deal with Kaiba anymore. He was an idiot to try. Just like always. The idiot. The fuck up. Jounouchi Katsuya. Second rate. Nobody. Worthless. “Jounouchi,” Kaiba called softly, and then he was pulled to a stop, a hand wrapped around his arm, holding tightly. “Don’t go. Please.”

“You’re drunk, Kaiba,” he said dispassionately. “Why else would you want to spend time with the biggest loser in the fuckin’ world?” Jounouchi tried to pull away, to leave, but Kaiba’s grip was too firm, too tight around his arm.

And then Kaiba answered, his voice soft and pleading. Begging. “Because… I just do. I really do.” Kaiba Seto was begging him not to leave. “Katsuya,” he implored, and Jounouchi turned, eyes wide, “don’t leave me.”

What the fuck?

“K-Kaiba?” he stuttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER.
> 
> I'm sorry. It shouldn't take me long to get to the next chapter posted (maybe a week? No more than two), so you won't be hanging too long.
> 
> It was just finally time to weave in Jou's perspective.
> 
> Let me know what you think (about this or what might happen next)!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See ya next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is what you've all been waiting for...

The use of his given name, a plea, had the desired effect, and Jounouchi snapped his head around. “K-Kaiba…?” he stuttered in question, voice wavering with uncertainty.

Seto sighed, pulling him close, wrapping him into his arms, relishing the warmth of Jounouchi. The scent of Jounouchi. Everything about Jounouchi. He was so close, so overwhelming. He drew a ragged breath, hunching down to rest his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. Jounouchi tensed against him, hands on his waist and trying to push away. “Kaiba, what’s wrong? Why are you doing this?”

“I think you know,” he muttered. He let Jounouchi push him back, though the blonde did not step away, only making enough space to look up at him with an unreadable expression. He stood like that a few moments, eyes boring into Seto’s, darting across his face trying to find any sign of dishonesty. Seto didn’t look away.

“You… like me, don’t you?” Jounouchi finally spoke. Hearing the words out loud, spoken from Jounouchi’s mouth, made a flush crawl up his neck, his ears, before finally spreading across his cheeks, and his heart throbbed in his chest. He finally looked away, giving him a single nod in acknowledgement. He felt Jounouchi’s hand gently placed on his cheek, turning his face so their gazes met. The blonde’s other hand was then reaching up, wrapping behind his neck to pull him closer. Seto’s eyes widened, fixating on Jounouchi’s lips, and then they were pressed against his own, warm and wet. He froze in place, unable to move, to act, to think.

Jounouchi pulled back, just enough to chuckle gently, the breath tickling Seto’s face. “Didn’t think I’d short circuit ya, Kaiba,” he teased at a whisper. It woke Seto up from whatever reverie he’d found himself in, and when Jounouchi pressed their lips together again, he reciprocated. The kiss was chaste at first. Just lips pressed together, careful and unhurried. Testing the feel and taste, somewhat uncertain. But then Jounouchi opened his mouth, tongue flicking against Seto’s lower lip, wanting more, and he eagerly responded, opening his own, letting their tongues meet, feeling the exhilaration course through him like white lightning.

It seemed to him that the moment their tongues met was the moment everything he’d been struggling to come to terms with for the last several months all just melted into irrelevant nothingness. _This_ was the only thing that mattered. His body ignited with need, screaming for more as Jounouchi pulled him towards the bedroom, lips leaving his to instead suck on his neck.

They made their way, stumbling, lips connected. As they reached the bed, Jounouchi paused, shedding his jacket and pulling his own shirt over his head before leaning forward again to capture Seto’s lips again. Seto wasn’t even really aware of his own actions, simply responding, his body taking control as it finally received what it had been craving. He removed his sweater and pulled Jounouchi down onto the bed, the blonde scrambling to find a comfortable position as he grasped for Seto, drawing him closer.

He settled between Jounouchi’s knees, resting his weight on top of him, and continued to kiss him. Soft moans filled the air, and he could feel Jounouchi, hard and jutting up against his thigh, writhing beneath him. He moved to kissing Jounouchi’s neck, nipping at the skin and relishing the way he breathlessly whimpered, “Fuck,” every so often. The way each scrape of his teeth made Jounouchi jerk underneath of him, the way his chest heaved. It was a heady concoction resulting in an all-consuming lust swirling in his belly, demanding to be sated. Nothing, no encounter he’d ever had before had felt like this. Simultaneously, he wanted to fuck Jounouchi senseless as quickly as possible and to stretch this out for hours.

He couldn’t determine how long had passed since they began exploring each other’s bodies when Jounouchi’s hand was on his chest, pushing him up. Away. He stopped, holding himself up, as he stared down at Jounouchi in confusion.

“We should stop,” Jounouchi said softly, panting.

“Why?” Seto demanded, feeling the frown turn his lips down. He didn’t want to stop.

“You’re drunk,” he said simply in response.

Seto scoffed. “Not because you just remembered that you have a girlfriend?”

“I don’t,” he admitted, and before Seto could protest, he continued, “Not anymore. We broke up.”

The guilt that had started to bloom at his own comment melted away instantly. He bent his head forward and brushed his lips against Jounouchi’s. “I’m not drunk anymore. Why do you care about that, anyway?”

“Because…” Jounouchi trailed off, looking away, “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“You aren’t,” Seto insisted. When he still wouldn’t meet Seto’s eyes, he ordered, “Katsuya, look at me.” Soft brown eyes met his, gazing up at him, wide with what looked like a combination of lust and awe. “I know what I’m doing. I know what I want.”

“Me?” he asked, eyes sparkling in the dim room.

“Yes,” Seto assured. _More than anything_.

Jounouchi smiled, so radiant and bright that Seto thought perhaps the lights in the room had flickered on, and then Jounouchi was lifting himself up, straining to reach Seto’s lips. Seto closed the distance, and without any reason to hold back, they submitted to their desires. Jounouchi’s fingers traced down his sides as their tongues collided, finding their way to the button on his pants and deftly undoing it, teasing the skin above the band of his boxers.

His body’s reaction was instant, and he jerked his hips toward the touch. “You in a hurry?” Jounouchi breathed against his lips.

“I don’t think I can wait much more,” Seto moaned.

“Mmm,” Jounouchi agreed, sliding his hand fully into Seto’s boxer briefs, and caressing the skin of his cock, giving it a slow stroke from base to tip.

“Fuck,” Seto moaned, eyes fluttering.

“God, that’s fuckin’ hot,” Jounouchi growled, nipping at his neck again. He withdrew his hand, moving it to Seto’s hip, and pushing up, asking him to roll over. Seto did so, surprised at the direction. And then he gasped when Jounouchi was straddling him, grinding against him, each motion of his hips dragging his unbuttoned jeans down further until the only thing he had left covering himself was the thin material of his boxer briefs.

Jounouchi paused a moment, saying, “Give me a sec’,” and then he climbed off to stand up. He wasn’t gone long, only needing enough time to fish a condom and small foil of lube out of his wallet and completely rid himself of clothing. He tossed the condom at Seto, who shot him a perplexed look. “Never hurts ta be prepared,” he explained with a sheepish shrug. Seto took that moment to kick off his own jeans and boxers, leaving them in a pile by his feet.

As Jounouchi climbed back in bed with him, he felt a flicker of fear. He knew what happened next, but he wasn’t mentally prepared to actually be penetrated, to have Jounouchi fully in control. As the blonde straddled him again, he felt himself tense up, and he heard the gentle chuckle from above. “Relax, Seto,” Jounouchi purred, voice so soothing and seductive that he wasn’t entirely sure he was even hearing the same person. “Trust me, okay?”

He didn’t really feel more relaxed, but he nodded anyway. Jounouchi ripped open the packet of lube, squeezing it into his hand, liberally coating his fingers, and then Seto watched in awe as he fingered himself, guttural noises escaping the blonde as he added a second finger and then a third.

At some point as he watched with wide eyes, he realized the implications of what was happening, and as that sunk in, he felt his cock, already erect, twitch with need. He fumbled with the condom wrapper, hands shaking, struggling to do what he wanted. He managed to tear it open and roll it on, and then Katsuya was there, blonde hair covering his eyes, tanned skin flushed pink, sliding onto him slowly, so very slowly.

He stayed there, unmoving, neither of them moving, for several moments. The only sounds Seto heard were his heart pounding in his ears and their panting. One minute things were tranquil, adjusting to the feeling of being joined together, and then Jounouchi was moving, riding him, and he couldn’t stop himself from gawking at the where they were connected. It was so lewd, so erotic, so tight, rolling his hips in sync with the rhythm Jounouchi set. “Fuck,” he moaned. He couldn’t keep watching their bodies come together, the way Jounouchi’s cock twitched at the top of each thrust or the way cum was leaking out of his tip. He bit his lower lip and then covered his eyes with his arm, trying to ignore how good it felt, how erotic it looked, and how badly he yearned to cum. It was too soon. Too quick.

He felt Jounouchi’s pace slow as he leaned forward. “Seto,” he called softly, “what’s wrong?”

“I’m too close… It’s too much.”

“I can stop.”

“No!” he said, removing his arm, staring at Jounouchi. “Don’t.”

Jounouchi reached for his hand, threading their fingers together for a moment. “Look me in the eyes, Seto,” he stated, a request but also a demand. Jounouchi guided his hand to his hip, holding his own hand over top to keep it in place. Seto brought his other hand up, placing it in the same position on the other side of Jounouchi’s body. And then the blonde was moving quicker along his length, a constant stream of curses leaving his lips.

Seto, too, was barely grasping onto reality. It just felt so good. As good as he’d imagined. Better, actually. And gazing into Katsuya’s eyes… he was lost. There was nothing else in the whole world in that moment. All he could feel was pleasure, unadulterated and fiery, and then he exploded. “Katsuya,” he moaned as the orgasm stretched on for long moments, eyes closed and lights dancing behind his eye lids as euphoria gripped him.

The feeling took away all his senses for a few seconds, and as he regained them, he realized Jounouchi was still moaning above him, no longer thrusting but stroking himself. “Seto, touch me,” he begged quietly, blush across his face, and Seto could not pretend to deny him. Couldn’t even tease him. Didn’t want to. A few firm caresses against the length of flesh undid Jounouchi above him, and Seto watched in elation at the sight, not at all concerned by the cum that accumulated on his stomach.

Jounouchi climbed off, collapsing in bed beside him and snuggling close. “God, I wasn’t expecting it to be so good,” he grumbled.

“Mmm,” Seto agreed. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he needed to clean up the mess.

As if reading his thoughts, Jounouchi rolled over and reached out for the tissues on the night stand, offering him a handful before grabbing some for himself. Quickly wiping himself down and discarding the condom, Seto settled in beside Jounouchi, relaxing against his warmth. The first partner he’d ever fallen asleep next to, Seto realized. The first person he allowed to be so close to him and allowed himself to get so close to. Other than Mokuba, the first person that mattered.

-

Light filtered into the room, making Seto very aware that he'd slept in far later than normal. He couldn't bring himself to care though, not with the warm body next to him, the rise and fall of Jounouchi's chest putting him at ease. He recalled what had happened in spectacular detail and felt the flush spread across his face, both from embarrassment and exhilaration. He hadn't expected things to go as they had. Nothing could have prepared him for the intensity or the passion he’d felt or the contentment he now felt afterward. And Seto knew without a shadow of a doubt that from now on, there would never be a moment he didn’t want this.

He felt perfectly content to stay wrapped in the warmth, but his bladder demanded relief. The chilly air nipped at him as he made his way to the bathroom, and it was all the more reason for him to hurry back to the bed once he'd finished. He paused only to pull on his boxers, and then settled back down next to Jounouchi. The blonde shifted toward him, rolling over to snuggle close, an arm draping over Seto's stomach. "Mornin'," he mumbled quietly, voice thick with sleep. One listen to Jounouchi’s deep, sleepy voice made him realize just how much he wanted to hear it as often as possible.

He lied back in bed, reaching for his phone, a way to try to ignore the hammering of his heart. He didn’t know what would happen next, and it made him nervous. The way Jounouchi shifted closer to him offered a small amount of reassurance. He unlocked the phone and checked the time. 9 in the morning. Far later than he ever slept in. He should really get up and go about his day, but he just… needed to stay close to Jounouchi.

His phone vibrated in his hand, indicating a new message. It flashed across the screen, letting him know it was Mokuba asking how things had gone.

_> Well, I think._

_Mokuba: What the hell does that even mean, Seto?_

_> We talked. _

_> I think things are okay now._

He silenced his phone and locked the screen. Mokuba was just going to ask him questions on top of questions, and at the moment, he didn’t have answers. Things felt better simply because Jounouchi was there, but they hadn’t really talked things out. He didn’t actually know where things stood.

He was overthinking things, he figured. But he couldn’t help it. So instead of continuing to agonize over it, he got out of bed again and showered. He prepared for the day, hoping that when he was finished Jounouchi would be awake. Maybe then they could talk about what happened next.

Showered, dressed, and ready, he returned to the bedroom to find Jounouchi still in bed, shifting around in what appeared to be a semi-awake state. “Jounouchi, get up,” he commanded, staring down at the sleeping form.

“Too early,” the blonde grumbled.

“It’s nearly 10 in the morning. It is not too early, and if you won’t get yourself up, I will rip this comforter off of you so fast, so help me,” he threatened.

That caught Jounouchi’s attention, and he gazed up at Seto with what appeared to be attempted malice. “Good mornin’ to you, too,” he muttered irritably.

Seto frowned, beginning to feel impatient. “I swear to God, Jounouchi.”

The blonde sat up, stretching his arms over his head with a pout on his face. “I was ‘Katsuya’ last night. What happened to that?”

He wished he could fight the blush that stained his face. “Shut up,” he demanded tersely.

Jounouchi chuckled. “Ain’t no need to be embarrassed, _Seto_.” The way he’d used his given name only made him more embarrassed. “I liked it. Like… a lot. You can keep callin’ me that, okay?”

Seto frowned, arms crossed in front of him. “I…” He struggled to figure out how to word what he wanted to say, attempting to start several times and coming up with nothing.

“Listen, I think I know what you’re tryin’ to say. I mean, I like ya, too. Last night wouldn’t a’ gone the way it did otherwise. And like… I know it probably seems too fast or whatever, but I wanna see where we go.”

It was too fast, Seto knew. Everything had just collided together all at once, making it hard to grasp and hard to make sense of, but he knew he needed to keep Jounouchi close to him. “I would like to see that, as well,” Seto finally stated.

Jounouchi laughed, seeming amused. “God, are ya always gonna be this stiff?”

Seto shrugged and deadpanned, “Probably.”

“I do want ya to know I didn’t break up wit’ Alexa for you though,” he said, simply diving headfirst into another topic Seto wanted to discuss. “She broke up with me ‘cuz she could see the writin’ on the walls.” Jounouchi patted the mattress beside himself, and Seto sat down beside him, keeping a distance between them. “I started really likin’ ya in… probably something like October,” he admitted. “And it was fuckin’ weird to come to that realization. Thinkin’ back, I guess I always found ya attractive. Even back in high school. But it was easier to pretend I hated ya than deal with what I was feelin’, and the fact I was feelin’ attracted to a guy. And ya did enough shit for me to keep hatin’ ya, anyway.”

Seto smiled ruefully. “That I did,” he agreed.

“I never expected ya to pop back up in my life. I decided to be nice, like Yugi always wanted me to, and when ya weren’t bein’ mean to me, I genuinely liked bein’ around ya.”

“Jounouchi. Ah… Katsuya,” Seto corrected tentatively, experimenting with using the name. The blonde smiled, sliding closer to where Seto sat on the mattress so that their shoulders touched. He flushed at the contact, the knowledge that Katsuya was nude underneath the comforter leaving him slightly aroused.

“Yeah?” he questioned.

“It’s hard for me to… explain my feelings. I like being around you, too.”

“I know.”

“I would like for us to continue this.”

Katsuya flushed, a smile on his face. “So you weren’t lyin’ to me last night?”

“I told you I knew what I wanted,” Seto said, flushing.

A soft chuckle and then Jounouchi kissed his cheek. “Me,” he said right next to Seto’s ear. Not a question, a statement. He heard the confidence Jounouchi exuded. The lust, as well, and he absorbed both feelings into the very core of his being, relishing the closeness, the contact, everything, as Jounouchi straddled his waist. He placed his hands on narrow hips, ran his thumbs along defined muscles, and delighted in finally having what he wanted. Not taken, but given freely.

And it felt damn good.

-

When he woke up for the second time that Saturday, Katsuya was no longer in bed with him. He redressed and went to find him, situated on the couch in the living room, watching TV.

“Didn’t wanna wake ya,” he explained when Seto settled beside him. Katsuya eliminated all distance between them, pressing their shoulders and thighs together, snuggling against his side.

“Mmm.”

“So uh… you wanna do somethin’ today?”

Which reminded him… “Oh yeah. I guess it is your birthday, isn’t it?”

A nod was sent his way.

“Happy birthday, Katsuya. I meant to say that earlier but things got a little…”

“Yeah… They did. But thanks, Seto,” he said with a big smile, resting his head on Seto’s shoulder.

“I suppose you want to go out and do something, don’t you?”

“I mean, I ain’t got any plans. We can stay here. Or do whatever.”

Katsuya’s phone vibrated, and he moved positions, abandoning Seto’s shoulder so he could check it. “It’s Mokuba. Told me happy birthday. Asked if you were wit’ me.”

Kaiba blanched. Shit. Mokuba. He’d put his phone on silent earlier and forgotten to look at it. He probably had twenty missed messages from his brother. “I’ll be right back,” he said and then rushed to retrieve his phone. Seven new messages and three missed calls, all from his brother. He hurried to return the phone call, walking back to the living room, wanting to stay close to Katsuya. He sat down, allowing Katsuya to intertwine their fingers right as Mokuba answered.

“SETO!” he shouted. “Why did you disappear on me?”

“I uh… got… busy all of a sudden,” he stuttered, feeling his face grow warm.

And then Mokuba laughed. “Busy, huh?”

“Yes,” he said sternly, trying to cut off the very accurate insinuation Mokuba was making. “I was taking a shower.”

“Oooo… A shower. Or a ‘shower’?” He could _hear_ the air quotes Mokuba was making on the other end of the conversation. “So you aren’t going to tell me if it was good?”

“Mokuba,” he admonished, flushing crimson.

Katsuya was tittering beside him as he looked up from his phone, shooting Seto a sideways glance. He held his phone up for Seto to read. Mokuba had sent him a message.

_Mokuba: So I hear you might have gotten a little birthday action…_

Seto frowned.

“Is Jou with you right now?” Mokuba asked, sounding falsely innocent.

“I might be,” Katsuya stated loudly enough that Mokuba definitely heard him, having clearly heard Mokuba’s question.

Seto glared at him. “He is!” Mokuba exclaimed. “So things did really go well. I’m happy for you, Seto. And you too, Jou, if you can still hear me.”

“Sure can. Thanks, kid,” he stated loudly, and Seto gave him a glare. Katsuya shrugged and turned back to his phone, presumably messaging Mokuba something incredibly embarrassing.

He entertained Mokuba’s excitement for several more minutes, mostly staying silent while his brother talked. After Mokuba’s enthusiasm waned, Seto said, “Don’t tell anyone yet, Mokuba. Jounouchi and I,” he saw the way Katsuya pouted at the use of his surname, but Seto wasn’t going to start casually referring to him that way to everyone, “will do so when we’re ready.”

“Sure thing, Seto,” Mokuba agreed.

The conversation wrapped up quickly after that, and the phone call disconnected. “I hope you are okay with waiting to reveal our relationship,” Seto said quietly.

“Yeah,” Katsuya agreed. “It’s kinda a big step to come out. I sure as hell ain’t ready. Plus, you’re like… a public figure, so ‘at’s gotta be even harder.”

“I don’t even really care about that,” Seto said. “What’s anyone going to say to me? They aren’t going to say a word to my face, and they can fucking choke on their opinions for all I care. I suppose I ought to worry a bit about the company image, but honestly, I don’t. I just… I don’t want to put undue strain on things too early.”

“Well… it ain’t no one’s business but ours anyway, but I appreciate the thoughtfulness. I don’t wanna get jumped by reporters any time soon. And it’s gonna take a bit for me to figure out how to tell everyone.”

Seto nodded. “Fortunately, the media doesn’t care about me here. Dueling enthusiasts, sure, but that’s not the general public. Essentially, we should try to be discreet in public, but if I’m ever asked, I will be honest.”

“Yeah,” Katsuya agreed. “Yeah, that’s fair. I’ll probably tell the gang before too long, but yeah, let’s get comfortable wit’ each other first. I wouldn’t tell ‘em right away if I was datin’ a girl, either, so it ain’t that. They’re gonna be real shocked though when I tell ‘em.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Seto muttered.

“Huh?”

“Mazaki noticed something going on between us during her visit, apparently. Yugi came and warned me not to ruin your relationship with Alexa,” Seto explained.

 “What?” he asked incredulously.

Seto shrugged in response.

“I can’t believe Yugi went an’ talked to ya…” he mused.

“I couldn’t either. But he certainly did.”

Katsuya laughed a small laugh. “Yugi sure is full of surprises. I guess I ought to tell him that you didn’t do anything intentionally when I tell him.”

“I would prefer he not barge into my office again just to lecture me, yes.”

Jounouchi chuckled and then stood up. “So uh yeah. I’m getting hungry. Let’s do early dinner.”

“That sounds good. You pick. It’s your birthday.”

Katsuya flashed him a brilliant smile. “Sounds good, Seto.”

-

It felt a bit strange to go back into work on Monday morning.

Like he was hiding a dirty secret.

It was even stranger to see Alexa when she brought him a cup of coffee and wished him a good morning. He knew things about her now that he did not want to know about any employee. He had hesitantly asked Katsuya about his other partners, of which he’d had a few. More than Seto. He’d worked up the courage to ask if any had been men, considering how willingly he’d bottomed. “Nah, that was Alexa. I expressed a little interest, and she was willin’ to try. And I ain’t gonna say that either o’ us didn’t like it.” Which, he realized, was why she was leaving the company. She'd known that he’d been pining for Katsuya. Katsuya had said she'd known. Though there was no indication that she knew that anything had happened, it still felt odd. Paired with now knowing more of her sexual experiences than he’d like, it felt awkward. And awkward wasn't really a feeling he was used to experiencing with his employees.

Katsuya messaged him frequently throughout the week, promising to see him soon. Telling him about minor inconveniences throughout the day. A stream of consciousness just to keep him updated, and actually, surprisingly, Seto liked it. That Katsuya was thinking about him. Seto hadn't seen him since very early Monday morning, when he'd woken up Seto before leaving, kissing him goodbye. "I'm gonna stay at my place durin' the week. It's only ten minutes away from work and here is an hour. But I'll text ya, okay, Seto?"

He'd agreed, groggily, but as the week progressed, he yearned for the company, it was starting to feel not so okay. He wanted to see Katsuya so badly that he ended up sending him a message in the middle of a Thursday afternoon meeting, a meeting specifically to reassign Alexa's tasks to other people before she left for good the following day, and he really would have rather not been there.

_> I'm coming over tonight._

_Jounouchi: What for?_

He debated what to say, having expected to simply receive an acknowledgement and not to need a reason. He could have replied with something sentimental, but honestly, that wasn't either of them, and it felt wrong to say ‘I miss you’ or anything of the sort. Instead, he answered with:

_> You know why._

His attention was called back to the meeting, a question asked to him by Mr. Lee regarding the KaibaLand project deadline. Alexa gave him a look, and in that moment, he knew that she knew who he was messaging. He cleared his throat and slipped the phone in his pocket. He put his full attention into the meeting after that, noting that his phone vibrated against his leg several times and distributing Alexa’s tasks among those in the room. Eventually, everything had been addressed, and he dismissed them, wandering back to his office. And thankfully, it was almost time to leave for the day. He pulled his phone out to check the messages.

_Jounouchi: Wanna fuck me senseless again?_

_Jounouchi: JK JK_

_Jounouchi: I miss ya too._

_Jounouchi: But I wouldn’t mind the fuck._

Seto turned crimson as he sat down at his desk to check his emails and sign out. He certainly didn’t think he’d be getting any work done once he got to Katsuya’s. Not with the way Katsuya’s messages already had him feeling. Just the suggestion had him aroused.

And huh… Maybe he should change Katsuya’s contact information. He picked up his phone and replied, deciding not to encourage the dirty talk.

_> If you think that’s all I want from you, I’ll just go home._

While he waited for a reply, he brought up the contact information. With a smile on his face, he edited the name. His phone vibrated as he hit the save button.

_Katsuya: No!_

_Katsuya: No! I won’t tease u anymore._

_Katsuya: Plz come over._

_Katsuya: I miss u._

_Katsuya: Seto… pleeeeaaase!!!_

_Katsuya: I’ll make dinner_

_Katsuya: I want to see you!_

Seto smiled at the way Katsuya didn’t bother to hide how he felt. He was grateful for that openness and honesty. It made him feel good. Wanted. Appreciated.

_> I’m teasing you._

_> I wouldn’t miss it._

-

He tugged the neckline of his turtleneck higher that Friday morning, self-conscious about the marks on his neck, courtesy of Katsuya from the previous evening. Like every morning, he sat and checked his email first thing, and moments later, Alexa came in with a coffee. As she said her usual morning greeting, he called her over. She approached his desk cautiously.

“Yes?”

“It’s your last day, correct?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“I just… I want to apologize for what happened. Between all of us.”

She sighed, and then sat down at a chair in front of his desk. “Mr. Kaiba,” she said with a sad smile on her face, “I know you didn’t do it on purpose. It just… happened.”

“It was inappropriate of me,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate that you care enough to apologize to me. But… even if you weren’t in the picture, I still don’t think we’d have worked long term. My family is so important to me, and I don’t think I’d have ever been comfortable in his. The trip made that very obvious. You were a factor, yes, but only a part of it. Just… promise you’ll make him happy. And yourself happy, too.”

He shot her a surprised look, wondering how someone could be so warm-hearted toward their ex and the one responsible for causing the breakup. He took a moment to absorb that fact before replying, “I will most certainly try.”

She relaxed and then stood up, shooting him a playful grin. “Now… I’m gonna get out of here before you learn too many of my dirty secrets. I only came in today to hand in my KaibaCorp stuff. Like my badge, computer, and phone. Just be sure you make it up to me in the future.” He raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, asking ‘Why?’ without words. “You’re on my personal references now. And I’m sure a good word from Seto Kaiba himself will help me out in my future career endeavors.”

He almost laughed at her forwardness, but he did owe her at least that much. “Then, I’ll be sure to tell everyone how good of an employee you are, Alexa. I mean that.”

“Thanks,” she said. “And uh… protip, Jou really likes when you pull him around by his hair.” She gave him an impish wink and then scurried out of his office. He flushed in embarrassment, but made note of the info, chuckling to himself.

What a fucking God damn rollercoaster of a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go! It's honestly more like an epilogue, though.
> 
> Let me know what you think! ^^


	14. Epilogue

Katsuya sighed in relief as the plane’s wheels hit the tarmac, rapidly decelerating as they landed. Apparently, Seto felt that way too, his white knuckled grip on the armrest next to Katsuya's own hand finally relaxing. Katsuya placed his hand on Seto’s, briefly threading their fingers together and giving Seto's hand a supportive squeeze. Seto gave him a barely perceptible smile, glad for the reassurance after the turbulent flight. Which said a lot for how bad it had been considering how often Seto flew as both a passenger and a pilot.

Despite what felt like an incredibly harrowing flight home, he could barely contain his excitement about being there again. No matter how long he lived elsewhere, Domino would always be home. Admittedly, it felt strange to be back with Seto. They'd been dating for just over nine months. Most people didn't know about his relationship; he hadn't felt the need to tell them. It had been limited to pretty much just Mokuba (and by extension Akane), Shizuka, Yugi, who had, upon discovering his breakup with Alexa, immediately asked if Kaiba had been involved, and Anzu, who had stopped by on a whim one evening when she was in town for a class. She’d surprised him right as he and Seto had sat down to watch a movie. Katsuya hadn't really expected to pay all that much attention to the movie that night, and clearly, neither had Seto because when he brought in their unexpected guest, he'd rolled his eyes dramatically and stalked off to the kitchen with an indignant huff.

Being here with Seto now, the first time they'd returned as a couple, had him somewhat anxious. It meant the relationship would become public knowledge. He wasn’t ashamed or anything, but knowing that their very private relationship would suddenly become public knowledge had him on edge. He’d agreed to the trip. Of course, he had. They were there to attend Mokuba’s wedding. Together. Something he wouldn’t miss for anything, but also something people would talk about. Neither wanted to steal the spotlight away from Akane or Mokuba, but they were well aware people would notice them there together.

The plane arrived at the terminal, and Seto stood up, Katsuya following along behind him, winding through the airport. They breezed through customs, and several people, clearly duelists by the duel disks on their arms, pointed at them and buzzed with interest. Realistically, it was probably just Seto they had noticed. After all, he was the bigger celebrity between them. The young, rich, innovative CEO of one of the most profitable companies in the world, and he… well, he’d been out of the country and out of the dueling world for so long, most people probably didn’t even know his name anymore.

“You’re getting attention,” Katsuya commented quietly.

Seto simply grumbled beside him, and then they were on their way, Isono greeting them in the airport and directing them to the car, opening the door for them and taking their luggage. They settled into the backseat of the car. Seto pulled out his phone and then groaned. “Isono, take me to the office.”

“Yes, sir.”

Katsuya gave him a perplexed look. “What's up?”

Seto shook his head. “They've called a last-minute meeting. Apparently, the fact that Mokuba will be gone for two weeks after the wedding and that I'm headed back overseas means we need to talk about it.”

“Oh,” he stated. Not that he hadn’t grown quite accustomed to Seto’s sudden work demands, but it seemed a little ill-timed. They were both tired after the flight, and he’d really wanted to curl up in bed together for a nap. No such luck, it seemed.

“Do you want to go to the manor without me?” Seto asked, reaching for his hand, entwining their fingers.

“Not really,” he replied with a shrug.

“Would you rather go elsewhere?”

“I’d rather stay wit’ you,” Katsuya said plainly, “but I guess I could hang wit’ Yugi for a bit. Go an’ surprise him. Hopefully, he’s not busy right now...”

“Mmm,” Seto agreed and told Isono to drop him off at Yugi’s first. Moments later, they were outside of the game shop, travel from the airport taking less time than he’d have anticipated. Katsuya flung open the door and climbed out, Seto trailing after him, as Isono hurried around the front of the vehicle. “I do pay Isono to open up doors for me.” Seto lightly admonished. Probably something he said so that Isono didn’t feel like he’d not done his job.

“I ain’t lettin’ a poor old guy rush to open a door for me,” Katsuya said confidently.

“Jounouchi-san, I’m not much older than you,” Isono said weakly, as he came around the front of the car.

“Just Jounouchi is good. Or Jou,” he corrected. “My old man was Jounouchi-san, and eh… I’ll pass on usin’ his name.”

“Wait here for me, Isono. I’ll be back shortly.”

The man bowed, and then they were headed into the shop together. The bell on the door chimed as they entered, and without looking up from what he was arranging in the display case, Yugi shouted, “Welcome to Kame Game!”

Katsuya grinned as he replied, “Don’t think I need a formal greetin’.”

Yugi quickly straightened up, grinning, though his eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Seto. “Jou! Kaiba-kun! I didn’t think I’d be seeing you today!”

“Seto… um…,” he trailed off. It felt awkward to use his given name around Yugi, too personal and private, so he settled on the old default. “Kaiba has a meetin’ this afternoon, and I figured I’d hang out wit’ ya ‘til he finished up.”

Yugi looked between them and then nodded. “Sure thing. I’m just working in the shop today, so make yourself comfortable.”

“Thanks, bud,” he said, and then he turned his attention to Seto. “I'll see ya later, okay?”

“Mmm,” Seto agreed softly, allowing Katsuya to step into his space and hug him. Katsuya leaned forward, quickly pressing his lips against Seto's cheek. Seto pulled him closer to give him a short kiss in return, their lips brushing together briefly, leaving a lingering promise. “I'll try to be quick,” Seto whispered.

“Good,” Katsuya said with a smile and stepped out of his arms, waving goodbye.

Seto simply nodded and then headed on his way. He turned his attention back to Yugi, who was staring at him, shocked. “Wow…” he mused in awe. “That's going well, isn't it?”

“Better ‘an I'd ever expected,” Katsuya said with a blush. “He's...not the same asshole from before. Still an ass, but he's my ass.”

“Oh, so you…?” Yugi trailed off, cocking an eyebrow at him suggestively.

“Ehhh, ‘at ain't none a’ your business,” he said defensively

Yugi laughed, hands up in surrender. “I'm just wondering. We always used to talk about sex stuff before when you were with girls. Didn't think this would be different, but if it's too private, I won't pry.”

“I just don’t think Se—Kaiba would want me sharin’ ‘at kinda stuff. Plus, it's kinda embarrassin’ to talk about since I ain't ever told anyone before. Hell, most people don’t even know about us.”

“It's okay, Jou. You don’t have to say anything. Though I’m pretty sure everyone is going to find out.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s kinda nerve-wracking, but I can’t keep it a secret forever. Wouldn’t want to,” Katsuya said quietly, settling down on a bench behind the counter.

“I don’t blame you. I haven’t told anyone about you two either, but you have my full support. No matter what.”

Katsuya smiled. “Se—Kaiba probably would’a just gone public a few months ago. It’s me that struggled. I wasn’t ready for all the attention. But I guess I am now. Ain’t got much of a choice with Mokuba’s weddin’. But it’s fine though. I wanna go as Se—Kaiba’s date”

“I don’t mind if you call him ‘Seto’, Jou.”

“I know. Just seems weird sayin’ it to people who aren’t him,” Katsuya explained.

“I’m just glad you’re happy. And he looks happy, too. Even though he didn’t say a word to me.”

“Ehh. We’re both tired. It’s a long flight,” Katsuya said, the yawn that escaped his mouth only emphasizing his point.

“Since everyone is back for the wedding, I was kind of planning on having a game night here tonight. Think Kaiba-kun would like to come?”

“Honestly? I think he would, but he’s probably gonna be too tired to wanna hang out,” Katsuya explained.

Yugi looked surprised. “He’d actually...want to come?”

“For me, yeah,” Katsuya said with a shrug. “Yugi, man, I’m tellin’ you, it’s better than I dreamed it would be. Like we argue and shit, but we actually do get along. We compromise on stuff, and Seto just… he don’t like to be lonely. He’s fiercely loyal, too. It’s real endearin’.”

Yugi chuckled and shook his head. “I almost can’t believe it, but I guess that’s how he is with Mokuba, isn’t it?”

Katsuya took a moment to consider the words, ones that vocalized something he’d thought about many times. Seto treated him like a family member. Not so much as a boyfriend or significant other, but as though he were a part of his family. Being a family member, a brother, was the only way Seto knew how to express love, he was sure. It worked just fine for him because being with Seto gave him a stable family for once, and he loved it. That feeling when they were at the house together, cooking dinner or discussing something random, cleaning up or getting ready to go out for the evening. That homey, domestic feeling. It was incredibly comfortable, and also equally as unexpected. Seto had become his family, and he behaved exactly as Seto would around a member of his family. Loyal, protective, and willing to please. Katsuya snorted at the thought. And Seto had called him a dog.

“You’re right, Yugi. It’s not… exactly the same as Mokuba, but it’s pretty close.” Katsuya brought his hand up and wiped at his upper lip, feeling a little embarrassed as he added, “S’like he’s family.”

Yugi nodded in agreement, and then Katsuya offered to help him with his work, the two conversing about whatever popped into their minds throughout the remainder of the day, catching up and laughing. Katsuya was enjoying himself so thoroughly, he didn’t even realize how much time had passed, and before he knew it, he was receiving a call from Seto. “Hold on, Yugi. Gotta take this.” Yugi flashed him a grin and an okay sign, and he stepped out of the game shop as he answered the phone. “Hey, Seto. What’s up?”

“I’m finished for the day. Mokuba informed me that Yugi is having a gathering at his place tonight.”

“Yugi mentioned it to me, too,” Katsuya shared.

“What do you want to do?”

“I’m tired.”

“That’s not an answer,” Seto stated, but Katsuya could pick up the joking tone.

“Ya didn’t let me finish,” he said, feigning offense. “I think we should stay up until like… a normal bed time. Try to readjust our sleepin’ schedule. So let’s go, and jus’ stay for a bit. ‘Til we’re too tired.”

“Do you want me to come or would you rather just spend time with your friends?”

“I told ya earlier. I’d rather be wit’ you. So come, okay?” Katsuya said. “We gotta tell the others ‘bout us anyway, and I’d rather do that with ya there.”

Seto hummed into the phone. “Very well,” he agreed. “I’ll be over shortly.”

“Okay, Seto. See ya soon.” Katsuya disconnected the phone, tucking it into his pocket and then smoothing his unruly hair down. He had grown it back out after Seto mentioned he liked it better when it was longer. As he stood out there fixing his hair, Anzu walked up to him, wearing a chic jacket, hair pulled up in a ponytail, and a coy smile on your face.

“Long time no see. Your boyfriend coming tonight?” she asked teasingly. He’d seen her more frequently than anyone else lately.

“Course, he is,” Katsuya mumbled.

“Did you tell everyone yet?” she asked, quieter, more sincerely.

“N-no,” he stuttered. “But I’m gonna.”

She put a hand on his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “It’ll be okay. Yugi and I have your back. And I doubt anyone is really going to care that much.”

“I’m mostly worried about Honda,” Katsuya admitted. “He’s the one who might be a little weirded out by the whole datin’ a guy thing. Everyone else is probably gonna be more shocked ‘bout it bein’ Kaiba.”

“They’re all going to be shocked when he’s here tonight, in general. They’ll adjust.”

They walked back inside together, Yugi greeting Anzu enthusiastically and then beginning to put everything away for the day. Katsuya busied himself with helping Yugi close up. Seto arrived fifteen minutes later, striding in with his head held high and a scowl on his face. Katsuya almost burst out laughing at the sight, the image so different from how he usually saw Seto anymore, relaxed at home in t-shirts, jeans, and sporting a messy hairdo. Though he did look good in the dress slacks and white button-up with the sleeves rolled, Katsuya thought. Too good.

Jokingly, he said, “You gonna stand in the doorway, or ya gonna come over here and pretend to like at least one of us?”

Seto huffed but walked closer, not at all sure what to do with himself, so choosing to instead awkwardly hover nearby, arms crossed over his chest.

Katsuya chuckled at the sight and decided to make him less uncomfortable, considering that Yugi was pretty much finished. He went to stand beside him. “How’d the meeting go?” he asked softly.

“Fine. We have to talk after this, though.”

Katsuya looked up at him, concerned. ‘We have to talk’ never boded well, and it put him on edge. “Is everything okay?” he asked, trying to keep the anxiousness he felt from seeping into his voice.

Seto softened beside him, gently caressing his hand. “It’s nothing too serious. But you and I need to talk it over. It affects both of us.”

Katsuya didn’t really stop worrying despite the reassurance, but he tried not to let the words rattle him too much. Seto said it wasn’t serious. Yugi finished up, and they all headed upstairs, Seto following close to Katsuya because he was clearly out of his element.

Katsuya had spent enough time around Seto at this point to know he was often unsure of himself. Within his comfort zone, he exuded confidence, but outside of that, he tended to stay aloof and distant, creating the cold Kaiba they were all well-acquainted with. Katsuya thought about giving him something to drink to loosen him up a bit, but Seto had seemingly been trying to stop drinking recently, and he could respect that, especially after doing so himself. Katsuya watched him meander over to the couch and sit by himself. Anxious and wanting to stay close by for whatever comfort Seto could offer him, Katsuya joined him shortly after.

Others started showing up shortly after that, and he got up to greet them, excited to see everyone again after so long. It had been years since he’d seen several of them. Bakura and Otogi were usually busy, and he’d only seen Honda and Yugi recently thanks to Kaiba bringing him back home for Christmas. He smiled ruefully at the thought. The Christmas trip which had ruined one relationship and served as a catalyst for another’s beginning. Mokuba also showed up with Akane in tow, and Katsuya greeted them both enthusiastically, pleased to have finally  met Mokuba’s soon-to-be wife.

Everyone settled in, talking and catching up, getting introduced to significant others who had tagged along. Most of them raised their eyebrows at Kaiba sitting by himself on the couch. Honda finally asked, “So… he come here because Mokuba asked him to?”

Katsuya flushed. It was now or never. “He’s here ‘cause I asked him, actually.”

“You?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“I mean, I know he brought you back to Japan for Christmas, but I didn’t know you were so friendly. When did you start getting along?” Honda asked, perplexed.

“We uh…” Katsuya struggled to say, looking over at Seto, noticing how left out he looked and feeling a bit guilty.

Anzu stepped in to rescue him. “Jounouchi and Kaiba-kun actually live together now,” she chimed in. “So I’d say they get along just fine.”

“Live together?” Bakura asked innocently. “So you’re roommates? Is it strange living with someone like Kaiba?”

“S’not strange,” Katsuya pouted. “It’s nice.”

Otogi was quicker on the uptake than the others, clearly piecing together the meaning of the phrases ‘living together’, ‘roommates’, and ‘It’s nice.’ A devious grin spread across his face. “Ohhhh,” he remarked aloud, voice full of insinuation.

Katsuya flushed in embarrassment, and the others who hadn’t figured it out yet gazed at Otogi in curiosity. “What do you mean?” Honda asked.

“Jounouchi is dating Kaiba. Obviously,” he said with a shrug.

Honda’s gaze fell on him, piercing, before asking, “Is that true?”

And then Seto was suddenly beside him, towering over everyone else, commanding respect in the way only Seto could. Daring anyone to say something negative so he could put them in in place. Katsuya pressed close to his side, glad for his presence. “Yeah,” he said. He grabbed Seto’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “Yeah,” he said more firmly this time, “I am.”

Honda’s expression went through a variety of stages, shocked, then something akin to weirded out, followed by a wide-eyed look of understanding, and then finally settling back to neutral. He sighed. “You know, as shocked as I am, I don’t think I should be. Explains all the…” he flailed his hand about as he searched for the right word, finally selecting, “weirdness between you two.”

Otogi grinned lecherously and remarked, “Sexual tension veiled as hatred, I believe is what you’re trying to say, Honda-san.”

Bakura simply smiled, congratulating them. “Well, I’m happy for both of you!”

And just like that, everyone that mattered knew, and while it was a little strange, no one really seemed to mind.

-

As soon as they left, Katsuya sighed in relief. It had gone well, but being the center of attention like that hadn’t been fun. They’d all asked curious questions, intrigued regarding the how and why of their relationship. That had been tiring, and given that he was also exhausted from the flight, he felt drained. He wondered if Seto felt the same. The brunet sat stoically beside him, staring out the window, and he reached over to take his hand.

“What was it ya needed to talk about?”

“The board of directors wants me to come back to Japan,” Seto stated, squeezing his hand firmly.

“Well… you are the CEO. It’s probably a good idea to have ya closer.”

“Katsuya,” he said, sounding frustrated, “it means I’ll have to move away from you.”

Katsuya smiled and rolled his eyes. It certainly was just like Seto to be so all-or-nothing and overly dramatic. “S’not a problem if I move with ya.”

“You would do that?”

“I kinda miss home,” he said with a shrug. “I only left before to get a new start, and I did that. I can get myself certified to be an electrician here, too. And I’ll get to see my friends and my sister more. I wouldn’t mind, Seto. As long as you’re fine wit’ me taggin’ along.”

Seto chuckled lightly. “I kind of wanted you to talk me into staying in California.”

“If that’s what ya want, we can stay. I just… I’ll go wherever you go. That’s what I care about. Here or there. It don’t make a difference to me.”

“I have found a good… balance there. Living with you. I’m afraid moving here will tip that balance completely toward work.”

Katsuya leaned close, kissing his cheek. “I won’t let ya neglect me. Just say, ‘No,’ to their demands every once in a while. What are they gonna tell you?”

Seto snorted in what he assumed what amusement. “Nothing.”

“I’m with ya no matter what you choose. Don’t worry about me.”

“Mmm,” he hummed in agreement, and Katsuya pressed himself flush against Seto’s side, relishing the heat radiating from his body. He loved watching Seto react to his closeness, how he’d often try to feign disinterest at first, but over time, he’d pull Katsuya closer. It was as though Seto didn’t know how to handle casual physical contact, but he no longer froze up or tried to move away whenever it happened. He just seemed to accept that part of being with Katsuya was dealing with Katsuya’s need for physical affection.

Feeling impish, he pressed a kiss to Seto's cheek, shifting subtly so that he could press a second kiss against Seto's throat.

“What are you doing?” Seto asked, but Katsuya heard the way his breath subtly hitched.

“Seein’ what I can start,” he answered coyly.

“I thought you were tired.”

He put a hand on Seto's waist, giving Seto's neck another kiss. “I'm never too tired for a romp in the bedroom wit’ ya.”

“That is an outright lie,” Seto said with a chuckle. “I seem to recall just the other weekend, when you fell asleep on my shoulder after making propositions.”

“Okay, but you answered a call from Mokuba and took forever, so I got bored. That's not my fault.”

“So I'm boring…? I'll keep that in mind.”

Under his breath, he muttered, “Your face is boring.”

Seto shot him a look and pushed him away. “If you care to not see it anymore, that can be arranged.”

“No!” Katsuya exclaimed in mock horror. “How would I live without your face?” Seto still pushed him away, though half-heartedly, but he fought to stay close, clutching at Seto’s sleeves. “No! Don’t go, Seto! Your faaace!”

A deep laugh reverberated through Seto’s chest, and he stopped trying to keep Katsuya at bay. “You’re ridiculous,” he stated. Katsuya instantly wrapped him in a hug, grinning.

They were quiet the rest of the short drive back to the manor. Katsuya thought he might have actually dozed off momentarily because he didn’t really remember much before turning into the long driveway of the Kaiba manor. This time he waited for the driver to open the door, too tired to think not to. The driver waited for them to step out of the vehicle, something that took effort considering how tired he was. Seto stood beside him, rolling his head to get rid of tension in his neck and shoulders.

“My offer still stands,” Katsuya stated as they made their way to the door, following it up with a yawn.

Seto took his hand, weaving their fingers together. “I suppose if you insist.”

Katsuya snorted. “Whatever. Pretend like you don’t want this hot piece of ass. You aren’t fooling me.”

This time Seto snorted, amused, but it worked because Seto led him straight to his bedroom, and they quickly locked the door, rid themselves of clothing, and slid into the sheets, breathless moans filling the spacious room and the contact warming them both.

-

Katsuya woke up to Seto missing from the bed. Not that there was anything unusual with that, but without knowing the layout of the manor, he had no idea where to go. His stomach grumbled, and he figured that if he got up and dressed, he could probably manage to find his way to the food. He slid on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made his way downstairs. A maid turned and looked at him in confusion for a second, and then quickly said, “Follow me, Jounouchi-san.”

“Please don’t call me that,” he requested.

“Ah, sorry,” she replied bashfully. He followed her nonetheless, arriving at a dining room where Mokuba sat with Akane, both of them taking turns feeding their young daughter some kind of mushed food.

“Yo,” Katsuya greeted as he sauntered in. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning, Jou,” Mokuba greeted warmly. “Thanks for coming. Have fun with Seto last night?”

He flushed at first but buried it under a lecherous grin. “I did. Thanks for asking.”

Akane rolled her eyes, disproving of the banter. “Sorry if Momo-chan woke you up last night, Jou-kun. She just cried and cried.”

“I didn’t hear her,” he admitted with a shrug. “It’s no big deal.”

A plate containing breakfast was placed in front of him after he sat down at the table, and he ate it all, watching Mokuba coo over his daughter, making her smile and laugh. He found it entertaining to see Mokuba so smitten with his daughter. “So uh… where’s Seto?” Katsuya asked after finishing.

“Probably in his study,” Mokuba replied without much thought.

“Um… so I don’t know where anything is. Mind pointing me in the right direction?”

A smile bloomed on Mokuba’s face. “So you just came home, and Seto dragged you straight to his room? He didn’t even give you a tour?”

“Nope.”

“That’s very rude of him.”

“I didn’t mind too much at the time, all things considered,” Katsuya retorted.

Snickering, Mokuba stood up and guided him to Seto’s home study, a spacious room lined with bookshelves filled with books and a huge desk facing the door. There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall beside the desk and a small leather sofa facing it. Something for Mokuba, he imagined. While he’d never actually been in Seto’s office at the KaibaCorp headquarters, he’d seen it in pictures. Compared to the minimalistic and industrial office, Seto’s study was earthy and organic. More like the real Seto he’d come to know.

“Rude of you to ditch your boyfriend his first day here,” Mokuba jokingly chided from the doorway.

Seto flicked his eyes up and wordlessly went back to work.

“Well, maybe take a minute to show him around so he knows where he’s going. He wandered into the dining room like a lost dog begging for scraps.”

“Don’t ya start that, too,” Katsuya lamented, glaring at Mokuba.

Mokuba simply shrugged and walked away, leaving Katsuya just past the doorway of Seto’s office. “Come and sit,” Seto stated.

Katsuya did as instructed, sitting down on the sofa, marveling at how comfortable it was. “Whatchya workin’ on?” he asked.

“I am required to make a speech at the wedding. I’m drafting it now.”

“Oh.” He pulled out his phone and let Seto work, finding the familiar click against the keyboard comforting. He stretched out on the couch, researching information he’d need to get started as an electrician in Japan. It wasn’t boring, but he could feel his eyes fluttering as he resisted the urge to fall asleep. Eventually, he gave up and set his phone on his chest, allowing himself to close his eyes.

He wasn’t sure if he’d fallen asleep or not when he heard Seto stand up, but he quickly sat up. “What are we doing today?” he asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

“I figured we could go look for a place to move into in the next month or so.”

“Ehhh? Why? I mean, I guess we’re movin’ here, and that’s cool, but why do we need a place to live? Can’t we live here?”

Seto sighed, then explained, “Because there’s no way I can share this house with a child that cries so much.”

He recalled Akane apologizing about her daughter crying at breakfast. “Oh. I didn’t hear her at all.”

“Of course, you didn’t. You sleep like you’re dead.”

“Weird. I’d ‘a figured I thrashed around a lot.”

“I struggle to sleep, in general.”

“I know ya do, Seto.”

“I couldn’t share a bed if you were moving and waking me up all the time. It’s the same with noises. She’s far too noisy.”

“Makes sense,” he agreed. “So I guess we’re going out to look at places.”

Seto nodded, and then walked out the door wordlessly. Katsuya hurried to reach him, taking his hand and threading their fingers together. He took a glance at Kaiba and noticed how tired he looked. He clearly hadn’t slept much overnight, so as Seto led him to his bedroom, Katsuya suggested, “Why don’t we take a nap first? It’s early, I’m tired, and you should be able to sleep better now.”

“Because it’s a waste of our time.”

“Like an hour?” Katsuya suggested. “Set an alarm and then we’ll get ready an’ go out. That sound okay?”

“I won’t sleep in that time.”

“Ehh… You can try. I can sleep, at least. I like sleepin’ with you next to me. And maybe you’ll nod off for a bit.”

“I’m already dressed,” Seto denied. “Sleep more if you must, and I’ll wait for you.”

Katsuya sighed, knowing that there would be no changing Seto’s mind on this. “Fine. Let me take a shower and get dressed. I’ll be like fifteen minutes.”

Seto nodded. “I’ll be in my office when you’re ready. You do remember how to get there, yes?”

“Straight down the hall. To the right.”

“Very good.” Seto turned on his heel and walked back out of the room, leaving Katsuya on his own. Now that he was alone, he quickly headed to the bathroom to shower and change. It took him closer to 20 minutes to get ready, mostly because he couldn’t find where the house staff had neatly hung his clothes in the closet beside Seto’s. Dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a flannel button-up over a t-shirt, he made his way back to Seto’s study.

Seto gave him a once over before nodding. “You an’ your constant appraisal of my outfits…” Katsuya grumbled. Seto himself wasn’t dressed any differently from his usual. Khaki pants and a dark green sweater.

“I don’t necessarily do it on purpose,” Seto explained. “I’m just always intrigued in what clothing you decide makes an acceptable outfit.”

“You ain’t no fashionista either, ya ass.”

Seto ignored the comment. “Today, however, there is the possibility that our house hunting could run us short on time to prepare for the rehearsal dinner. I’ll have an acceptable outfit brought over later, if necessary.”

Which made a lot of sense, honestly. So Katsuya enthusiastically said, “Okay!”

And then they were off, the two walking downstairs together, Seto giving him a bare bones tour of the house by pointing out both the kitchen and dining room, as well as the main living room. They made their way to the front door where Isono awaited them. “Where to, Kaiba-sama?”

“We’re going to look at apartments. So… I suppose a realtor is where we should start.”

Isono nodded wordlessly, opening the door for them. It was a quick ride over to the realtor’s office, and the man was excited to tell them all about the high-profile properties on the market, showing them several pictures. Katsuya had to chuckle because it was very obvious that none of them were what Seto had in mind. “There were two I saw online that I wanted to see.”

“Oh? Which?”

Seto said which they were, and the realtor frowned. “They are nice penthouse apartments, but surely they are well below your price range, Kaiba-sama. Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer one something more modern? These are a bit dated.”

Seto said nothing, fixing the man with a glare. He visibly gulped, and Katsuya had to fight down a snicker. Served him right for arguing with Seto over something so stupid. Not that Katsuya never argued with him over stupid shit. Just Katsuya’s opinion actually mattered to Seto, and clearly, the realtor’s opinion did not.

Without any further protest, they were driven to the first of two places. Katsuya thought it was cozy. Spacious, with a similar vibe as his place back in California. Belatedly, he realized that was probably what Seto wanted. Something homey and domestic because he actually liked that. The second place had a similar feeling, as well as a faux fireplace, which Katsuya found tacky, if he was being honest. “Do you like either of these?” Seto asked quietly as their walk through the second apartment concluded.

“The first one ain’t bad. Feels homey.”

“It’s more comfortable than the mansion,” Seto agreed. Which, Katsuya figured, was another part of Seto wanting to leave. Escaping the manor meant fully removing himself from Gozaburo. And Katsuya was well aware of how scarred the man had left Seto. Had seen the scars, had kissed them, had heard Seto profess his darkest secrets, his shame at being weak and powerless to fight against Gozaburo’s torment. How he’d erased his own memories to fulfill the man’s expectations. Their home had become Seto’s refuge away from his hurt. A private space. A home. That’s what Seto had probably always been looking for, and Katsuya thought, he probably had been too. A home. A place where they both belonged.

“I like it,” Katsuya said firmly. “We should get it.”

Seto smiled, tight-lipped and fighting back the expression. If Katsuya hadn’t known him so well, he’d have missed it.

They’d had plenty of time, even after filling out paperwork, to return to the manor and change for the rehearsal dinner. Katsuya felt out of place, standing in the back watching Seto go through the motions with Mokuba, Akane, and Akane’s single bridesmaid, her sister. No one said anything to him, and he simply watched the walkthrough. It wasn’t anything spectacular, really. He was looking forward to the food later more than anything else. Food was part of the excitement, of course, but it was mostly the fact that his friends would be there to celebrate. The upcoming wedding had created an exciting atmosphere, and even if the excitement wasn’t his, he would enjoy it.

-

Being around Seto had given him a healthy appreciation for a well-fitted suit. Seto looked fantastic in them. And he knew damn well that Seto thought the exact same thing about him, too. Additionally, well-fitted meant it was comfortable. The small collection of suits Seto had purchased for him were some of the most comfortable pieces of clothing he owned, and while they weren’t his normal choice, he didn’t mind wearing them.

So he sat in a chair on the lawn of the ritzy venue hosting Mokuba and Akane’s wedding, wearing a charcoal-colored three-piece suit, staring at Seto in a black suit. It wasn’t like it was a long distance. He sat in the very front with Yugi beside him. Seto was maybe two meters in front of him, within easy ogling distance, and while he probably should have been paying attention to the ceremony, all he could think about was exactly how he’d be taking off Seto’s suit later.

A bad idea, he realized, as he felt his body react to the thoughts. He cleared his throat and shifted his position, accidentally drawing Yugi’s attention, the shorter man looking over at him curiously. He shook his head, and then actively spent the rest of the time not thinking about Seto. He let his brain wander to more innocuous things, like what he’d have to start packing up once he got back home and what sort of furniture they might want in their new place. There would be paperwork he’d have to do, too. It would be a hassle getting a new ID and get certified as an electrician in Japan, but it would be worth it. Definitely worth it to be back home with both Seto and his friends.

He was drawn from his thoughts as the ceremony concluded, Mokuba kissing his wife and those in attendance cheering. Someone, Honda or Otogi, wolf-whistled, and then the new husband and wife happily walked down the aisle together. After that, they were guided to the reception area, where hors d'oeuvres were served, and he picked up a few as they mingled and chatted, staying close to his high school friends. Akane and Mokuba had to take sunset pictures after the ceremony, and Seto had been roped into going with them for a family portrait.

It was the first he'd been around his friends without Kaiba next to him, so they nearly instantly began to pick on him with Anzu paving the way. “You think you're going to dance with Kaiba tonight?”

“M-maybe,” he stuttered.

“You should do it, Jou!” Yugi encouraged.

“Ehhh…”

“Kaiba too chicken?” Honda teased.

“Nah. I just...he and I decided not to distract people from Mokuba and Akane's big day. Dancin’ together would get people talkin’, ya know?”

“Do you want to dance with him?” Anzu questioned.

“‘Course, I do,” he agreed, flushing. “But I ain't bringin’ it up.”

“Honestly, Jou, I'm so glad you two are so happy together,” Yugi shared. “I worried Kaiba was going to hurt you.”

“I mean...I think we were tormentin’ each other at first, not knowin’ how to proceed once the feelin's started happenin’. And I was with Alexa at the time, and it was hard. I’m glad everythin’ worked out.”

“How is Alexa, by the way?” Anzu asked.

“I haven’t kept up wit’ her, honestly, but I think she started datin’ someone else a couple months ago.” He shrugged not wanting to talk about it, but Anzu was only asking out of concern for an acquaintance she’d been fairly friendly with.

Bakura smiled gently and belatedly contributed, “I think you should dance with Kaiba, Jou-kun. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“Mmm,” he acknowledged, and almost started laughing at himself because it was such a Kaiba way to respond. They were picking up each other’s habits, weren’t they?

“So are you gonna stay here a few days or are you headed back after this?” Otogi asked.

Katsuya smiled. “So actually, I have big news. Seto and I are goin’ back on Monday, but the KaibaCorp directors want him to move back here.”

“Ooo so that means…?” Anzu trailed off.

“Yep, I’m movin’ with him. We found a place and everything. We’re just waitin’ for all the paperwork to go through, then we can move in.”

“That’s really cool, Jou-kun!” Yugi said. “It’ll be great to get to spend time with you again.”

“Yeah!” he agreed with a smile. “This way we can see our families. And I’ll be excited to see you guys, too. Seto and I’ll still be livin’ together. I’m really excited.”

“You’ll have to drag Kaiba out with us sometime,” Honda said. “Maybe we can finally become friends.”

“Get your own boyfriend. I ain’t sharin’ mine,” Katsuya flippantly denied.

Honda was laughing. They were all laughing. “Nah, I’m good.”

Katsuya couldn’t recall having been in such bright spirits in a long time, smiling ear to ear.

“Jou-kun!” he heard called from a distance, pulling his attention away from his friends. He saw Akane hurrying toward him. “Jou-kun!” she exclaimed as she got nearby. “Come on. I want you in some of my pictures. You’re a part of Seto-sama’s family. You should be in the pictures, too!”

Katsuya beamed and followed along behind her. It was nice to be included. Akane directed him to stand next to Seto. “Look like you two like each other,” she teasingly instructed. Seto grumbled but wrapped an arm around Katsuya’s waist, pulling him close. They smiled for the photographer, getting moved into slightly different line ups, and after a few moments, they were finished.

Seto didn’t let him go, holding him close even after they were told they could go. “Would you want to do this someday?” he asked.

“Get married?” Katsuya clarified, heart pounding rapidly at the previously unconsidered suggestion.

“What else would I mean, Katsuya?”

“I don’t know!” Katsuya said quickly. “I… I dunno. I hadn’t thought about it before. But I think I would.” A moment of consideration. “Yeah. I definitely would.”

“Mmm.”

“That’s all you’re gonna say?”

“For the moment,” Seto said, dismissing the topic entirely.

“And you call me annoying…” Seto said nothing further and started walking toward the reception area, but Katsuya still held onto his hand, slowing his progress. “Will ya dance with me later tonight?” he asked softly, embarrassed.

“Of course, Katsuya,” Seto replied, stopping suddenly and pulling him into a warm embrace. A quick kiss was pressed to his forehead. “I’d gladly make a fool of myself for you.”

The tender moment ended just as quickly, but Katsuya couldn’t stop staring at where their fingers entwined. He laughed softly, heart full. Everything else on this world paled in comparison. He held Kaiba Seto’s heart, and Kaiba Seto held his. It was nothing he’d have ever expected, but God damn, it was perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through this. I am planning a (filled with magical nonsense) sequel. This was always intended to be the set up for that story. The how and why of them being together rather than just dropping you into an established relationship. While I do love starting a story in the midst of an established relationship, I wanted to do more with this. To build it slowly, over time. To gradually show their relationship change and grow. I do still plan on writing that story, but I’m not so sure I’ll consider it a sequel anymore. It may perhaps become a stand-alone. I’ve got many other things in the works too, so… we’ll see.
> 
> This story is close to my heart for a lot of reasons, one of them being how much like myself I wrote Kaiba.
> 
> I have refrained from sharing before that the title of this story is based on a song, fittingly named Letting Go (by Kids in the Way, if you’re interested). The line, “Letting go is the hardest part of loving you,” really struck me all of a sudden, and more than anything, that was what I was trying to express throughout this story.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and sticking with me! I really have appreciated all of the support. I thought for sure I was getting back into Yugioh to ship these two and would find a dead fandom. I’m so glad I was wrong.
> 
> Please look forward to more in the future~!


End file.
